Shingetsu
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Y actualicé... o.O gomen por la terrible demora n.nU
1. Lo que pasó en una noche

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? n_n*  
ADVERTENCIA:  
Como se habrán dado cuenta al ver la clasificación, este es un fic con  
contenido lemon, es decir, contiene escenas de sexo explícitas y si no son  
mayores, preferentemente, de 13 años o simplemente no quieren corromper sus  
mentecillas inocentes (Uy si, como no) será mejor que no lo lean. Pero como  
seguramente no me harán caso y estoy segura que lo leerán, eso ya no es de  
mi incumbencia. Y también, si sus papás o alguna persona indeseable los  
cacha leyendo esto, que espero que no suceda, eso será muy su problema ¬¬  
(Perdonen si lo dije de una manera muy ruda jiji ^^)  
Nada más aviso para que luego no me estén reclamando.  
Sin más que decir, disfruten ^^  
  
"SHINGETSU" (Luna nueva)  
Capítulo 1 "Lo que pasó en una noche"  
Inuyasha se hallaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas del goshinboku  
(el árbol donde fue sellado 50 largos años ^^) aquella noche había luna  
nueva, por lo que se encontraba con su apariencia humana. Cómo odiaba  
aquellas noches, era insoportable tener que esconderse de sus enemigos ya  
que no se hallaba en condiciones de defenderse, kagome no estaba y eso era  
un gran alivio para el hanyou, no tendría que lidiar con esa niña. al menos  
no por esa noche.  
Kagome había "aceptado" regresar a su casa gustosamente ya que estaba en  
periodo de exámenes, seguramente había olvidado que esa noche era luna  
nueva, ya que siempre que era así, ella decidía quedarse a su lado. Sango,  
miroku, shippo y kirara se encontraban dentro de la cabaña de la anciana  
kaede durmiendo, ya era tarde e inuyasha no había logrado concebir el  
sueño. no era algo de que preocuparse, el casi no dormía, ni como hanyou ni  
como humano.  
El viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo los cabellos negros de inuyasha.  
"Es mejor así" pensó inuyasha mientras miraba el Hone kui no Ido (así se  
llama el pozo por donde se transporta kag de época a época) "Si ella no  
está yo puedo estar tranquilo."  
Su mirada se entristeció por unos momentos. Desde que kagome le había dicho  
lo que sentía por el y desde aquella vez en que se convirtió en un youkai e  
intentó matar a kagome ya no estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería.  
Si se convertía en youkai seguramente se olvidaría de kagome y sus amigos  
para siempre y si prefería convertirse en humano ya no tendría la seguridad  
de poder protegerla.  
Y. entonces. ¿dónde quedaría el compromiso que tenía con kikyo? De lo que  
estaba seguro era de que el ya no la amaba. ¿Quién pensaría que por culpa  
de kagome el se olvidaría por completo de kikyo?  
Inuyasha sonrió levemente, "Esa niña." pensó "Enserio que es extraña."  
Recordaba bien la primera vez que vio a kagome. no fue precisamente un  
momento agradable para ninguno de los dos. El se encontraba inmovilizado  
por la flecha sagrada de esa miko llamada kikyo y ella era perseguida por  
aquella mujer ciempiés, también recordaba que el la había llamado "kikyo" y  
eso no le había agradado en lo absoluto a kagome. Y en esa misma noche, fue  
cuando la shikon no tama apareció de nuevo en ese mundo y también. fue  
cuando recibió su primer "Osuwari" departe de kagome, el primero de  
cientos. miles. el rostro de inuyasha mostró un poco de temor al recordar  
los golpes que se daba cuando la chica pronunciaba esa palabra.  
-Un día de estos me va a matar por decir esa maldita palabra-se dijo  
mirando ahora con temor el pozo. Por alguna razón sentía que kagome  
regresaría y lo recibiría con sus buenos "osuwaris"  
Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, quería que kagome regresara.  
"¿Pero en que rayos pienso?" se dijo para si "No es seguro que venga a este  
lugar en estos momentos."  
Pero a inuyasha ya le había llegado aquella manía: quería ver a kagome.  
No se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces y bajó de la rama como pudo maldiciendo  
una y otra vez su condición humana.  
-¡Este cuerpo inútil!-se reclamó a si mismo- No sirve para nada.  
Llegó hasta el Hone kui no ido y se introdujo en el rápidamente, al salir  
dio con una época muy diferente, la época de kagome.  
Llegó hasta la ventana de la habitación de la joven miko, subió a la rama  
que lo ayudaría a entrar y traspasó su ventana la cuál estaba abierta  
(Kirara: no me pregunten por qué estaba abierta ^^U)  
Como era de esperarse, kagome estaba dormida. Inuyasha se acercó a aquella  
figura femenina lenta y silenciosamente ya que no tenía intención alguna de  
despertarla. La chica se hallaba profundamente dormida y estaba cubierta  
con las cobijas hasta los hombros. A pesar de que inuyasha estaba con su  
forma humana, podía aspirar su embriagante aroma.  
No pudiendo contenerse, inuyasha se acercó más y acarició sus cabellos con  
cariño; miró su rostro tranquilo e inmutable, era realmente hermosa.  
Inuyasha sonrió para si, la miró detenidamente.su tez blanca, sus ojos  
color castaño claro, su sedoso cabello negro como la noche. recordaba  
perfectamente su sonrisa. su dulzura y ternura, aquella ingenuidad y  
valentía que la caracterizaban, era la niña más hermosa de 16 años que  
hubiera visto. (Si, le subí un año de edad a kagome, gomen, pero es que  
creí que era muy chica de 15 años, por lo menos para este fic ^^) Y por fin  
lo entendió. tanto tiempo y no se había percatado. se había enamorado de  
kagome higurashi.  
Una sensación bastante nueva para el recorrió todo su cuerpo, era muy  
diferente a lo que sentía cuando creyó estar enamorado de kikyo. Inuyasha  
esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, se sentía extrañamente feliz de haber aclarado  
sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, era una emoción indescriptible,  
sentía la terrible necesidad de despertar a kagome y decírselo en ese  
preciso momento.  
Pero. ¿cómo lo tomaría ella? ¿Le creería?  
"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo." se dijo inuyasha totalmente decidido.  
Con suavidad, movió un poco el hombro de la chica para despertarla sin que  
se asustara.  
-mmmm. ¿i-inuyasha?-kagome abrió lenta y perezosamente los ojos, le dirigió  
una mirada confundida al inuyasha de apariencia humana- ¿qué haces aquí?...  
¿qué acaso hoy es luna nueva?  
Cualquier chica que hubiera sido despertada en su habitación a la media  
noche por un joven de esa apariencia tan extraña hubiera gritado, pero  
kagome sabía que inuyasha era incapaz de hacerle daño, aquel hanyou que le  
sonreía de una forma tan abierta en ese momento era la persona en la que  
más confiaba; kagome sabía muy bien que podía dejar su vida en manos de ese  
chico.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy te transformarías en humano?-le preguntó un  
tanto molesta sentándose sobre la cama y haciéndole una seña con la mano  
para que se sentara a su lado. Inuyasha hizo caso sin ningún reproche, cosa  
que extrañó a la miko.- Sabes que no me gusta dejarte sólo cuando estás  
así.  
-Bien sabes que se me cuidar sólo-dijo con los brazos cruzados.  
-Claro que lo se, pero no me gusta que andes con tu apariencia humana en el  
bosque, porque estoy segura que no estabas en la casa de la anciana kaede.  
seguramente te encontrabas en la rama de un árbol del bosque.  
Inuyasha se sorprendió bastante, kagome lo conocía perfectamente.  
-Pero que dices, vengo porque quería verte y tu me hechas un sermón-le  
reclamo el inu.  
Kagome se ruborizó. inuyasha había ido a despertarla porque quería verla a  
ELLA. Por alguna razón no lo podía creer.  
-Inuyasha. yo. lo siento, te juro que yo no quise.-se disculpó.  
-Feh, ya olvídalo-hubo un sonrojo por parte de el- lo que quiero decirte es  
que. es que yo. yo t-te te a.  
-¿Qué dices?-kagome no lograba entender lo que quería decir inuyasha.  
(Jejejeje, lo que es ser ingenua)  
-Y-yo. tengo que decirte que. es decir. cuando vine a verte y te encontré  
dormida.me di cuenta de que.  
Inuyasha se sonrojó aún más al percatarse de que la mirada de kagome estaba  
fija en el, se veía preciosa, y sin poder evitarlo, pensamientos lujuriosos  
pasaron por su mente.  
-¡Ah! ¡Demonios! ¡En qué diablos pienso!-gritó inuyasha levantándose de  
golpe y con la cara roja como tomate "Ese maldito de miroku, si no fuera  
por el." pensó  
-Uh. ¿Qué sucede inuyasha?-preguntó kagome preocupada también levantándose  
y tocando su frente con delicadeza- Estás actuando muy extraño. ¿no tendrás  
fiebre?  
Para inuyasha le era imposible no pensar en cosas libidinosas, la situación  
se prestaba para eso. El estaba en su alcoba a la media noche, kagome  
frente a él con un camisón casi transparente de color azul rey, el cuál  
dejaba ver sus curvas a la perfección, inuyasha dirigió su atención a la  
puerta. estaba cerrada con llave. ¡Maldición! Eso le hacia más difícil  
controlarse, volvió a mirar a kagome, ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de  
el, podía sentir su aroma perfectamente poniéndolo nervioso, comenzó a  
respirar entrecortadamente.  
-Inuyasha ¿estás bien?-le preguntó.  
-K-kagome. yo.- ¿qué le estaba pasando? El no era así, ni siquiera cuando  
estaba convertido en humano, esa mujer lo volvía simplemente loco. Inuyasha  
tomó por la muñeca a kagome de una forma rápida pero delicada-yo t-te  
quiero decir que. que yo t-te.  
Kagome se ruborizó, ¿acaso inuyasha intentaba decirle lo que ella creía?  
-. yo te. te amo.- lo había dicho, por fin, las palabras que habían rogado  
por salir durante tanto tiempo ya habían sido dichas. Kagome lo miró  
sorprendida (Uy, ¿quién no en su lugar?) ¿Había dicho que la amaba?  
-¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste?-titubeó kagome. Inuyasha sonrió, ya se sentía  
lo suficientemente seguro como para repetirlo una vez más.  
-Te amo kagome higurashi (¡Ay! Voy a llorar ¡------------¡ ¡Qué lindo!)  
-P-pero y. ¿y kikyo?-preguntó totalmente sorprendida.  
-Ella ya no importa, lo que importa eres tú kagome, te amo, y eso es lo que  
cuenta. ¿o es que.-la mirada de inuyasha se entristeció- . tú ya no me  
quieres?  
-¡No!-exclamó kagome deprisa-¡Claro que te quiero inuyasha! ¡Te amo!  
(¡Ay! Ahora si, kirara está llorando ¡Wuaaaa! ;_;)  
La mirada del hanyou se iluminó, y poco a poco, sus rostros se fueron  
acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron, era una sensación sumamente  
agradable para los dos. Y pasó, se habían besado.  
Sus lenguas se entrelazaban jugando una con otra, se sentían en las nubes.  
Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y kagome lo abrazó sin que el beso se  
rompiera, poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta la cama de la chica, y en un  
descuido de kagome, se tropezó con un zapato suyo logrando que los dos  
cayeran sobre la mullida cama. Inuyasha que había quedado encima de ella la  
miró por un momento, se veía increíblemente bella. Ahí estaba la mujer que  
amaba con todo su ser completamente a su disposición, los ojos de kagome  
lanzaban un brillo bastante peculiar. sonrió, cómo amaba esa sonrisa y más  
aún sabiendo que era sólo para él. Inuyasha volvió a besarla, sólo que esta  
vez con una pasión incontrolable, kagome le correspondió de igual forma.  
Qué dulce le sabía su primer beso.  
Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza levantándola un poco de la cama, kagome rodeo  
la cintura del hanyou con sus piernas estrechando su pelvis contra la suya  
propia. Esto sorprendió bastante al inu, no creía que kagome hiciera tal  
cosa. Se separó de ella y la miró interrogante.  
-K-kagome. tú. ¿e-estás segura de que quieres.?-preguntó dubitativo.  
Kagome le volvió a sonreír en forma afirmativa, le dio un tierno beso en la  
mejilla.  
-Pero. ¿y tu familia?-preguntó preocupado, no tenía ni la más mínima  
intención de querer ser descubierto.  
-No se encuentran en la casa. fueron a visitar a unos familiares.-le  
contestó- vamos inuyasha-le animo- no hay de que preocuparse.  
Inuyasha la miró unos momentos, no estaba seguro si esto era lo mejor.  
Hundió su rostro en el cuello de kagome y aspiró profundamente para sentir  
su aroma, fue en ese momento que estuvo seguro. si, en verdad la amaba.e  
iba a demostrárselo.  
-Está bien-inuyasha le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. Kagome lo miró con  
ternura.  
Inuyasha le fue retirando poco a poco el camisón azul rey mientras que  
kagome le quitó la parte roja de arriba de su haori, luego la blanca.  
kagome colocó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del hanyou y comenzó a  
acariciarlo en círculos. Inuyasha lanzó un leve gemido de placer haciendo  
que kagome se esforzara más en su tarea.  
Inuyasha por fin le había quitado el camisón por completo y se dedicaba a  
acariciar su estómago y vientre con delicadeza, bajó su boca hasta su  
ombligo y comenzó a besarlo, kagome se sentía en las nubes.  
Pronto, la chica despojó a inuyasha de su pantalón, se sonrojó furiosamente  
al ver su miembro, pero aquel espectáculo no duró mucho ya que inuyasha  
volvió a reincorporarse y la besó con pasión, el acariciaba sus piernas de  
una forma lujuriosa, cosa que sólo lograba excitar más a la joven miko.  
Inuyasha la soltó y le quitó el sostén, miró aquellos pechos extasiado,  
acercó su rostro y comenzó a besarlos y a succionarlos con su boca.  
-¡Ah! ¡I-Inuyasha!-gimió kagome.  
Pero inuyasha no hacía caso y seguía con su tarea auto impuesta. Mientras  
la besaba, bajó sus manos y le fue quitando las pantaletas (o como las  
quieran llamar)  
Kagome le besaba el cuello y la espalda, estaba disfrutando muchas  
sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. De nuevo volvió a rodear con sus piernas  
la cintura del hanyou y con cuidado bajó su mano hasta llegar al miembro de  
inuyasha y con suavidad y delicadeza, lo tomó y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
Inuyasha dejó de besar sus senos para dejar escapar un gemido prolongado de  
tanto placer.  
Kagome disfrutaba bastante al ver cómo inuyasha le suplicaba por más, pero  
ese placer no duró mucho cuando el bajó su mano hasta su intimidad (Ustedes  
saben a que me refiero) y hundió un dedo en ella.  
-¡AHH! ¡Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha sonrió complacido, y con su boca, comenzó a morder suavemente uno  
de sus pezones. Kagome sentía que se iba a desmayar de tanto placer. El  
hanyou sacó su dedo y lamió los jugos de kagome, todo el tiempo mantenía su  
vista fija en ella. Sentía que ya estaba lista para el.  
La tomó por las caderas, y sin previo avisó, inuyasha introdujo todo su  
miembro en ella de un solo golpe.  
-¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!-gritó kagome don fuerza sintiendo tanto dolor como  
placer al mismo tiempo.  
Inuyasha comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella para después dar paso  
a envestidas feroces que desgarraban por completo el interior de kagome.  
La joven enterró su cara en el pecho del hanyou y se abrazó a el con  
fuerza, inuyasha le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Sabía que ese  
era un dolor muy grande para ella, pero no había otra manera. Pronto  
inuyasha no resistió más y dejó escapar todos sus líquidos dentro de ella  
dejando escapar un fuerte grito de placer. Kagome gimió, el dolor había  
desaparecido por completo dando paso a su primer orgasmo, se sentía en la  
cima del cielo al igual que inuyasha que estaba arqueando la espalda.  
-mmmm.-suspiró la miko con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Después de unos  
minutos, inuyasha salió de su interior. Kagome calló exhausta en los brazos  
de el.  
-Kagome.-susurró con una sonrisa-.gracias.  
-¿De qué?  
-Por amarme.-dijo simplemente, kagome lo miró, sus labios se curvaron en  
una linda sonrisa y después cayó dormida sobre inuyasha. El la abrazó con  
fuerza, se cubrió a el y a ella con las sabanas y pronto el también se  
quedó dormido.  
  
Era un nuevo día, kagome despertó y lo primero que vio fue a inuyasha en su  
forma de hanyou a su lado. Kagome sonrió, se levantó y despertó a inuyasha  
con un beso en los labios. Este abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó sobre  
la cama.  
-Buenos días inuyasha-dijo kagome feliz.  
-Buenos días, puedo ver que hoy estás de muy buen humor kagome-le dijo  
inuyasha sonriente.  
Kagome dejó escapar una risilla y comenzó a ponerse una falda y una blusa  
que sacó de su armario, inuyasha también comenzó a vestirse.  
-Todavía no llegan sota, mamá y el abuelo-le informó la chica.  
-¿Cuándo volverán?  
-En una semana o dos. sabes, creo que ya debemos regresar al sengoku. si no  
te encuentran se preocuparan.  
Inuyasha suspiró resignado.  
-Ah. está bien, vamos  
-Si, desayunaremos allá. me muero de hambre-dijo kagome sonriendo  
-Eh, si  
Los dos salieron de la casa tomados de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el  
pozo, sin sospechar que dentro del vientre de kagome, un nuevo ser  
comenzaba a crecer.  
Continuará.  
¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo salvaje? Jijiji, pues yo creo que si.  
No se que opinen, después de todo este es mi primer fic lemon y me siento  
algo insegura, además, no se compara en nada con mis otros 4 fanfics de  
inuyasha. ¿Quieren el capítulo 2? Pues eso depende de si ustedes me dejan  
reviews jeje ^^  
Eso si, porque haya escrito un lemon no vayan a pensar que kirara (o  
Kirarita, como es mi nick en fanfiction.net) es una loca maniática del  
hentai ¡No! Eso no es cierto, es más, depende también de lo que me digan en  
sus reviews si hago el capítulo 2.  
También tengan en cuenta que soy principiante en esto del lemon o lime, así  
que no me hagan críticas muy duras please :{  
Bueno, esto es todo por hoy jeje, ¡Ah si! ¿Qué por qué no está kumiko  
conmigo? Pues digamos que es muy pequeño para estas historias jeje n_n*  
"Dios dice: toma de mi huerto lo que quieras que ya lo pagarás"  
Kirara 


	2. ¡AY, NO!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? n_n*  
ADVERTENCIA:  
Como se habrán dado cuenta al ver la clasificación, este es un fic con  
contenido lemon, es decir, contiene escenas de sexo explícitas y si no son  
mayores, preferentemente, de 13 años o simplemente no quieren corromper sus  
mentecillas inocentes (Uy si, como no) será mejor que no lo lean. Pero como  
seguramente no me harán caso y estoy segura que lo leerán, eso ya no es de  
mi incumbencia. Y también, si sus papás o alguna persona indeseable los  
cacha leyendo esto, que espero que no suceda, eso será muy su problema ¬¬  
(Perdonen si lo dije de una manera muy ruda jiji ^^)  
Nada más aviso para que luego no me estén reclamando.  
Sin más que decir, disfruten ^^  
  
Capítulo 2 "¡AY, NO!"  
Inuyasha y kagome ya estaban en el sengoku, inuyasha se veía realmente  
alegre (¿por qué será? n_n*) mientras que kagome estaba algo pensativa,  
inuyasha al notarlo le preguntó la razón.  
-Kagome. ¿sucede algo malo?  
-No. es sólo que. estaba pensando. ¿qué les diremos a los chicos?...  
De pronto, el rostro alegre de inuyasha fue remplazado por uno de  
preocupación.  
-¿Inuyasha?  
-Emmm. estoy pensando.  
Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la cabeza de kagome, no era muy común que  
inuyasha pensara. Pero para su mala suerte, no se les había ocurrido nada  
bueno cuando de pronto shippo apareció (-_-)  
-¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!-gritaba el pequeño a lo lejos mientras se acercaba lo  
más rápido que podía.  
-¡Hola shippo!-kagome soltó la mano de inuyasha y se acercó a donde estaba.  
El pequeño kitsune se abalanzó a los brazos de kagome.  
-¡Qué bueno que regresaste kagome!-exclama mientras la abrazaba.  
-Oh, señorita, veo que regresó más pronto de lo que esperábamos.-de entre  
unos árboles aparecieron miroku, sango y kirara.  
-Así es miroku-kagome les sonrió  
-Ah, hasta que te encontramos inuyasha-inquirió sango  
-Es cierto, ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?-preguntó shippo con el ceño  
fruncido-te hemos buscado todo el día.  
-Feh, eso no es de tu incumbencia shippo-exclamó indignado.  
-Bueno, bueno, no lo tomes tan a pecho inuyasha-lo tranquilizó el monje.  
-Me sorprende que hallas regresado tan pronto kagome-dijo sango bastante  
sorprendida.  
-Si, así es. este. como mi familia se encuentra de viaje me sentía muy sola  
y preferí regresar-dijo kagome, cómo odiaba mentirles a sus amigos y más si  
se trataba de sango pero, lo que le había dicho no era del todo mentira ¿o  
sí?  
Inuyasha se sentía realmente inquieto, veía con nerviosismo cómo shippo  
olfateaba a kagome de una forma inquisidora, kagome parecía no notarlo.  
-¿Fuiste por ella a su casa, inuyasha?-le preguntó sango al hanyou.  
-Eh. sí.-atinó a decir inuyasha, en realidad, no le estaba prestando mucha  
atención a sus amigos, si no más bien a lo que hacia shippo. Su  
preocupación creció aún más cuando kirara bajó del hombro de sango y  
también comenzó a olfatear a la miko.  
-¿Qué sucede kirara?-preguntó sango al notar el comportamiento de su amiga,  
luego se percató de que también shippo actuaba de la misma manera- ¿Shippo?  
¿Qué haces?  
Miroku observó con curiosidad el comportamiento de las dos criaturas.  
-Es que.-comenzó shippo; kagome se veía confundida, ella no veía lo grave  
de la situación. Inuyasha comenzó a sudar frío-.el olor de kagome.  
-¿Mi olor?-preguntó kagome- ¿Qué tiene de raro shippo?  
-Es sólo que tu olor está cambiado.-comentó el kitsune  
Inuyasha se sintió enrojecer, kagome comenzó a comprender y también se  
ruborizó.  
-¿Cambiado?-exclamaron miroku y sango al mismo tiempo.  
-Sí, kagome huele como. huele como a inuyasha, si ¡Huele a inuyasha!  
Las reacciones de todos después de estas palabras fueron muy variadas:  
inuyasha y kagome sentían que se querían morir de la pena, shippo los  
miraba confundidos, kirara silbaba alegremente, sango se puso bastante roja  
mientras que miroku sonreía con muchas ganas n_________________n*  
-¡Ah! Con que sí ¿eh?-rió miroku- inuyasha. ¿qué fue lo que estuviste  
haciendo en la casa de la señorita kagome?  
-Eh. este. yo.-tartamudeó colorado. Kagome no podía articular palabra,  
sango estaba en las mismas.  
-No me digan que estuvieron "jugando" Jejejeje-dijo miroku burlándose como  
si su propósito en la vida se hubiera realizado- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Señorita?  
Jajajajaja.  
Kagome tenía unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo en ese momento, sentía  
unas terribles ganas de vomitar y no estaba segura si era sólo de pena.  
-¿Ka-kagome? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó sango sorprendida.  
-Eh. pues yo.-kagome le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a miroku y sango  
comprendió.  
-Ah. este. kagome y yo iremos a caminar por ahí jeje-les informó la  
exterminadora, tomó a kagome de la muñeca y se la llevó de ahí dejando a  
shippo, kirara, miroku y a un inuyasha con muchas preguntas que responder  
(¡pobrecito mi inu-chan!)  
Sango y kagome anduvieron caminando durante unos minutos sin decir nada.  
Cuando sango creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, miró a  
kagome de forma interrogativa.  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó. Kagome suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido la  
noche anterior.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
-. ¡Ayyyy!-lanzó un gritito de emoción sango después de que kagome le  
terminara de contar-¡No lo puedo creer kagome!  
La joven sonrió nerviosamente, no sabía si el habérselo contado a sango  
había sido lo correcto.  
-Y.-comenzó la taijiya- ¿tomaste precauciones verdad?  
-Eh. ¿pre-precauciones?-preguntó nerviosamente.  
-Pues claro, en estos momentos que estamos en busca de naraku, lo que menos  
necesitamos es a un pequeño.-dijo sabiamente sango-si estuvieras  
embarazada, tu vida y la del bebé correrían un tremendo peligro.  
"¡Ay no!" pensó la chica, y sin decir nada, salió disparada en busca de  
inuyasha.  
-¿ahora que le sucede?-exclamó sango confundida, y después de meditarlo  
unos segundos comprendió- ¡AY, NO! .  
Kagome dio por fin con inuyasha, el cuál aún era preso de los cometarios de  
miroku (U_U) y sin decir nada tomó del brazo al hanyou y lo jaló llevándolo  
al bosque.  
-¡Hey! ¡Inuyasha no a respondido mis preguntas!-gritó miroku a lo lejos.  
-¡Será luego monje miroku!-exclamó kagome y se perdió con inuyasha entre el  
follaje del bosque.  
-¿Qué pasa kagome?-preguntó exaltado el mitad demonio, agradecía que lo  
hubieran alejado de miroku pero no de esa forma.  
-Acabo de hablar con sango.  
-¿Y eso que?  
-Pues. es que.hay un pequeño problemita jeje.-kagome se le acercó y le  
susurró unas palabras al oído. y después de que le terminó de contar.  
- ¡¡¡AY.NOOOOOOOO!!! (Jajajaja XD)  
Inuyasha se quería morir, kagome podía estar esperando cachorros (Qué  
lindoooo) y todo por andar de calenturientos la noche anterior. (sin  
comentarios XD.)  
-Y. ¡¡¡¡¡Y a hora qué vamos a hacer!!!!!-gritó inuyasha totalmente exaltado-  
¡¡¡Qué van a decir los demás!!! ¡¡¡AY.NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡¡¡¡ES TU CULPA!!!!  
Kagome cerró los ojos con furia.ahora era su culpa.era su culpa, ¡Siempre  
era su culpa! ¡Por qué inuyasha nunca se hacia responsable de sus actos!  
Ella tenía una buena parte de la carga. pero. ¡El no se quedaba atrás!  
¡Demonios! ¿por qué tuvo que entregar su cuerpo a un tonto como inuyasha?  
Ella iba a ser la que tendría un hijo. no él. ella era la que debía  
preocuparse más, sentía su sangre hervir de furia.  
-Inuyasha. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!  
¡PLASF!  
Inuyasha cayó inmediatamente al piso haciendo un estruendo gigantesco (^^)  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó totalmente roja de  
ira mientras dejaba al hanyou plantado en el suelo-¡Inuyasha eres un TONTO!  
Varios pájaros salieron de los árboles aterrorizados por los gritos de la  
chica y se perdieron en el campo.  
-¡Señorita!  
-¡Kagome!  
-¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucedió?  
Miroku, shippo, sango y kirara llegaron corriendo a ver lo que había pasado  
al oír los gritos de su amiga. Kagome no respondió, paso frente a sus  
amigos sin decir nada con una vena a punto de explotarle en la sien (^-^U)  
y se dirigió hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede.  
-¡Inuyasha tonto!-se le oyó gritar a lo lejos. Una gota de sudor cayó por  
la cabeza de todos.  
Los otros no tardaron en dar con el hanyou que seguía sin poder levantarse  
a causa de la gran fuerza que había puesto kagome con ese hechizo.  
-Si que eres tonto.-dijo el kitsune negando con la cabeza.  
Sango suspiró preocupada, sabía que todo esto de ver a inuyasha tirado en  
el suelo por un Osuwari y que kagome estuviera tan molesta no era nada  
fuera de lo común, hasta podría decirse que era gracioso, pero la situación  
era realmente preocupante esta vez, si kagome estaba realmente embarazada  
esto les acarrearía muchos problemas.  
-¿Y qué le hiciste a kagome esta vez para que estuviera TAN molesta?-  
preguntó miroku agachándose un poco para que inuyasha lo oyera desde el  
suelo.  
-Meor e te o iga ango- trató de hablar inuyasha aún sin poder levantar la  
cabeza de la tierra. Miroku miró a la taijiya con curiosidad.  
-Pues.-sango bajó la mirada, era la primera vez que encontraba tan  
"interesante" el suelo- creemos que kagome. está. creemos que kagome está  
esperando un hijo de inuyasha.  
-¡Qué!-exclamó sorprendido shippo.  
-.-miroku se quedó callado con la boca abierta (Kirarita con corazones en  
los ojos. ¿Les había dicho que me encanta mi miroku? Creo que aún más que  
kouga y sessh. ¡Si! ¡Me encanta ese monje! ^^)-¡Ay no!  
Sango sabía que eso iba a pasar, miroku también debía comprender el gran  
problema que implicaba el que kagome tuviera un bebé, estaba totalmente  
segura pero.  
-¡Cómo puede ser que inuyasha y kagome tengan descendencia antes que yo con  
sango!-gritó como loco el monje.  
Shippo, kirara y hasta inuyasha que apenas estaba logrando ponerse en pie  
cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo como lo suelen hacer todos los animes XD  
La chica se puso rojísima, ¿acaso miroku había dicho "antes que yo CON  
sango"?  
-Ho-houshi-sama. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-preguntó sango sorprendida.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
¿Hace falta decir que inuyasha, shippo y kirara encontraron conveniente  
irse de ahí en ese momento?  
-Vamos, tengo que hablar con kagome seriamente-les dijo inuyasha. Shippo y  
kirara asintieron y los tres se fueron de ahí.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
-Sango yo.-susurró el monje y se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Sango se  
sonrojó aún más. ¿era posible que pudiera cometer el mismo "error" que su  
amiga con inuyasha? (mmmm, pues yo creo que si -_-)  
-¿Ho-houshi-sama?-atinó a decir.  
-No me digas así sango-miroku le sonrió con ternura-preferiría que me  
llamaras por mi nombre. sabes que te amo.  
Sango ensanchó mucho los ojos, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del  
monje sobre su cuello, era algo realmente embriagador. Serró los ojos para  
disfrutar de su tibio aliento, y sin darse cuenta, pronto los labios de el  
y los suyos se vieron juntos formando un apasionado beso.  
Pero. ¿qué pasaría si continuaban con esto? Sango podía correr el riesgo de  
embarazarse, y ella estaba consiente de eso. Miroku la tomó de la cintura y  
la recostó suavemente en el piso sin romper el beso quedando el encima de  
ella. Pero sango recapacitó y lo separó de ella con fuerza.  
-No, esto no está bien miroku.  
-¿Pero de qué hablas?-musitó el monje-sango. yo te amo más que a mi vida.  
¿Qué acaso tú no me quieres?  
-No, no es eso, también te amo. pero no podemos precipitarnos.  
-Ten en cuenta mi querida sango-miroku le sonrió y le acarició el cabello  
con cariño- que a diferencia de otros hombres, yo pienso quedarme a tu lado  
pase lo que pase y no me iría con otra si llegaras a esperar un hijo mío,  
además, yo te protegeré hasta la muerte.  
Para sango esas fueron palabras suficientes para ser convencida. Miroku la  
cargó y la llevó hasta una cueva cercana, no correrían riesgos de ser  
vistos ¿o si?  
Ya ahí, sango empezó a despojarlo de sus ropas lentamente. Miroku desató el  
moño blanco que sujetaba los cabellos de sango, sin el, se veía realmente  
hermosa, bajó sus manos hasta sus hombros y le fue retirando poco a poco su  
kimono. Pronto los dos quedaron totalmente desnudos.  
Miroku observó anonadado el cuerpo de sango, parecía una diosa frente a sus  
ojos. Sango, un poco avergonzada al notar la mirada fija del monje en su  
cuerpo, cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos y miró hacia el suelo de la fría  
cueva. El houshi sonrió divertido ante la reacción de esta, sabía que era  
su primera vez y se debía sentir nerviosa. Se le acercó cariñosamente y la  
abrazó para reconfortarla.  
-Si no quieres, hasta aquí lo dejamos-le sugirió miroku-no quisiera  
obligarte a nada. es tu decisión.  
Sango sonrió feliz, quién pensaría que miroku tuviera tanto tacto como para  
decir esas cosas. Sango lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran azules  
como la noche, estaba segura, quería que ese hombre que la estaba abrazando  
fuera su esposo. el que le quitaría lo que siempre hubiera guardado y  
protegido con tanto ahínco.su virginidad.  
Quería que fuera el futuro padre de sus hijos, el hombre con el que quería  
compartir toda su vida. Sango lo pensó de nuevo por unos segundos y luego  
dijo.  
-Si, continúa por favor, estoy segura de esto.  
Miroku también sonrió, sango apartó sus manos de su cuerpo y comenzó a  
besar el pecho del monje. Miroku mientras tanto se dedicaba a acariciar el  
cuerpo de la taijiya. Quería sentirla por completo, no iba a dejar ni un  
solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin ser tocado por sus manos. Sango se le  
acercó al rostro y lo beso con pasión. Miroku le correspondió de la misma  
forma, llevó sus manos a los pechos de sango y los empezó a acariciar  
salvajemente, sango separó su boca de la de él para dejar escapar unos  
leves gemidos de placer. El monje acarició su estomago con algo de lujuria,  
y por primera vez, sango no se molestó.  
La exterminadora acarició tímidamente el miembro de miroku, no estaba  
segura si no era muy atrevido de su parte, pero el suspiro que dejó escapar  
el hombre la alentó a continuar con su tarea, incluso llegó a disfrutarlo.  
El houshi mordió suavemente uno de los pezones de sango, esta lanzó un  
gemido y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás haciendo que el tuviera una mejor  
vista de sus pechos. Sus sudores se entremezclaban al igual que sus gritos  
de placer que retumbaban por toda la cueva.  
Miroku disfrutaba con las reacciones de sango, ella hundió su cara en los  
cabellos de el al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello. Se sentía en el cielo,  
por fin era feliz.  
Después de estar como una hora en el juego de las caricias y los besos,  
miroku creyó conveniente terminar con esto antes de que sango desfalleciera  
por tanto placer; la tomó de las caderas quedando a la altura de su cintura  
y la recargó en la pared de la cueva, sango ya no aguantaba más, quería  
sentir a ese monje hentai dentro de ella.  
-¡Hazlo!-gritó sango mientras serraba los ojos, estaba lista para todo.  
Y sin decir nada más, miroku la penetró con fiereza. Sango lanzó un  
estruendazo grito de placer combinado con dolor. Las embestidas por parte  
del joven no se hicieron esperar, cada una más excitante que la anterior.  
Sango no podía evitar gritarle que continuara, a lo que miroku respondía  
con más besos y caricias. Pronto el joven se corrió dentro de ella, pero  
quería mantener su miembro en su interior lo más que se pudiera. Miroku la  
acostó lo más delicadamente que pudo en el suelo y siguió penetrándola.  
-¡AHHHH!-gimió sango, el placer que le estaba dando miroku era demasiado  
para ella. Pero el aún no quería parar, recostando su cuerpo en el de ella,  
seguía acariciando su estomago y succionando sus pezones con la boca, sus  
pechos ya estaban del todo cubiertos por la saliva que iba dejando el. La  
taijiya levantó las piernas y rodeo la cintura del joven con ellas, ya no  
aguantaba más. No supieron con exactitud cuántas veces fue que se corrió  
miroku dentro de ella hasta que finalmente el cansancio los venció. Y  
mientras se abrazaban, los dos cayeron dormidos.  
Continuará.  
¡Hola! ¿Les gustó este capítulo o creen que salió demasiado fuerte?  
Si quieren que haya otra escena lemon en el próximo capítulo háganmelo  
saber lo más pronto posible en un review y que pareja quieren que sea.  
acepto todas menos una donde salga kikyo, perdónenme pero soy incapaz de  
hacer tal cosa, va en contra de mis principios y más si es con inuyasha. Al  
igual que las escenas Yuri o Yaoi, no las encuentro grotescas ni nada, sólo  
que no me siento capaz de escribir eso, además de que no va conmigo -__-U  
Ustedes decidan si quieren que aparezcan kouga y sesshomaru. Naraku y  
compañía ya está decidido, al igual que kikyo, pero ella sólo hará el papel  
de mala, nada de lemons que impliquen a kikyo. En cuanto a los antes  
mencionados. ustedes digan.  
He de suponer que quieren más cosas lemon, pero voten por la pareja del  
próximo cap. (recuerden, sólo habrá una escena por capítulo)  
Las que estoy dispuesta a hacer son:  
a) Inu-kag  
b) Kag-kouga  
c) Kag-sessh  
d) Miroku-sango  
e) Sessh-sango (aunque suene raro, no estaría mal probar ¿no?)  
f) Kouga-sango (igual ^^)  
g) Inu-sango (jajaja, yo y mis ideas)  
h) Kouga-kagura  
i) Sessh-kagura  
j) Naraku- ¿? (Ustedes digan)  
k) Otros (especifiquen)  
Recuerden que no empezaré el capítulo 3 hasta que me digan que pareja n_n*  
pueden decírmelo en un review o directamente a mi mail:  
kirara1114@hotmail.com  
Si me escriben a mi correo se los agradeceré muchísimo más, ya que luego me  
es muy difícil estar checando las páginas y quien sabe, si me escriben,  
puede que acabemos siendo amigos ¿no? ^__________^ o sólo agréguenme a sus  
contactos en msn  
Les agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me han dejado, no saben lo felices  
que me han hecho y ojalá siga contando con ustedes en los próximos  
capítulos, sus comentarios valen oro para mi ^^  
Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo n_n***  
"Dios dice: toma de mi huerto lo que quieras que ya me pagarás"  
Kirarita 


	3. Dulce charla

"SHINGETSU" (Luna nueva)  
  
Capítulo 3 "Dulce charla"  
  
Después de esa "agitada" noche que había pasado kagome con inuyasha, ella  
estaba muy confundida, y más aún porque todo indicaba que estaba  
embarazada, o como decía inuyasha, "preñada"  
Esa palabra como la molestaba. no era un animal. no era un animal como  
inuyasha, que no tenía tacto para hablar, que no se preocupaba por ella, a  
pesar de que le había dicho que la amaba.  
Kagome estaba llorando sobre el regazo de kaede, no era de tristeza,  
lloraba de rabia al saber que inuyasha le echaba la culpa por estar  
embarazada. porque era un tonto que no la comprendía. porque kagome no  
entendía cómo es que había entregado su cuerpo a alguien así. a alguien  
como inuyasha.  
-Ya, ya, kagome-le decía kaede para reconfortarla mientras acariciaba su  
cabeza-inuyasha no quiso decir eso, estoy segura de que te ama como a  
nadie.  
-Inuyasha es un tonto, un tonto que no entiende nada. ¡¡WUAAAAAAAAA!!-decía  
mientras lloraba  
-¿K-kagome?-El hanyou entró a la cabaña donde estaban las dos mujeres  
seguido de shippo.  
La joven miko levantó un poco la cabeza al oír la voz de inuyasha.  
-¿I-inuyasha?-sollozó volviéndose para mirarlo de frente.  
Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le hacía chicharrón (jajajaja) no  
soportaba ver a kagome llorar, y menos si había sido por su culpa.  
Kaede y shippo encontraron conveniente ese momento para dejarlos solos, la  
anciana salió de ahí con la excusa de que iría por agua y que el kitsune la  
acompañaría.  
El hanyou se acercó a una temblorosa kagome lentamente, sentía unos enormes  
deseos de abrazarla y decir que lo sentía pero esta retrocedió unos pasos.  
-No te acerques.-dijo la chica amenazante. Pero inuyasha no hacía caso y  
seguía avanzando-Te lo advierto inuyasha, un paso más y.  
-¿Y qué?-exclamó el inu intentando abrazarla  
-¡Osuwari!-gritó kagome mientras dejaba escapar más lágrimas-¡Osuwari!  
¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡¡¡¡¡OSUWARIIII!!!!!  
(Ya se imaginarán lo que pasó jajajaja)  
Pero a pesar de que inuyasha había quedado estampado en el piso, se levantó  
lo más rápido posible y siguió acercándose, no pensaba reclamarle, sabía  
que esos osuwaris se los tenía bien merecido, pero debía hacer todo lo  
posible para que kagome lo perdonara. a pesar de que eso le costaría todo  
su orgullo (Que de por sí es muuuucho u_uU)  
-Kagome. yo.-inuyasha trataba de buscar las palabras indicadas, no quería  
arruinar aún más las cosas con ella. Aunque para disculparse tendría que  
mandar a su orgullo al demonio- Kagome. gomen ne, no quise decirte esas  
palabras hace unos momentos. Un hijo es una noticia maravillosa.  
Kagome quedó perpleja al oír esas palabras. él. él se había disculpado.  
-¿L-lo di-dices enserio?-titubeó levantando el rostro para mirarlo directo  
a los ojos- ¿En verdad quieres que este niño nazca?  
Inuyasha sonrió, se acercó y por fin pudo tenerla entre sus brazos, kagome  
se dejo abrazar. un abrazo. eso podía calmar siempre sus lágrimas, con ese  
abrazo por fin se sintió comprendida.  
-Claro que quiero que nazca ese pequeño. ¿y sabes por qué?-dijo inuyasha en  
un tono dulce. Kagome lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente de  
una forma inocente.  
-Porque es nuestro. porque te amo.  
-En-entonces. ¿me quieres?-preguntó con la voz entre cortada.  
-Claro que te quiero. eres la persona más importante para mi.  
-.Gracias inuyasha.  
Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que se dieron un cálido beso.  
Miroku y sango aún se hallaban en la cueva, desnudos, abrazados, dormidos,  
y totalmente agotados. La noche comenzaba a caer, si esto seguía así,  
despertarían para el amanecer. u_u  
Shippo y kaede se hallaban en el río llenando unas pequeñas vasijas de  
agua. los dos sonreían.  
-¿Crees que inuyasha y kagome se reconciliaron?-preguntó shippo  
inocentemente con una mirada que reflejaba inmensa curiosidad.  
-Eso creo shippo-chan. eso creo.-la anciana miró hacia el cielo el cual se  
había obscurecido casi por completo. Prestó especial atención a una  
estrella. la primera estrella de la noche. por fin esos dos estaban  
realmente felices. o al menos por esa noche. la anciana sonrió aún más.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
En ese preciso momento, una joven de largos cabellos negros veía la misma  
estrella, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordaba bien esa  
estrella en especial. antes. cuando estaba viva, solía pedirle el deseo de  
que ella e inuyasha siempre estuvieran juntos. pero. había sido absurdo que  
confiara su futuro en una simple estrella, aunque el sólo pensamiento lo  
creía hermoso.  
-Inuyasha.-susurró kikyo para sus adentros.  
El viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, kikyo se acomodó el cabello y tomó  
el arco y una flecha que llevaba en la espalda, ese viento lo conocía muy  
bien. la presencia se sentía por todo el lugar.  
-Vaya si eres perspicaz kikyo-dijo kagura mientras ocultaba la mitad de su  
rostro con su abanico de una forma coqueta. Kiyo le apuntó con la flecha-  
pero que agresividad. si yo sólo pasaba por aquí.  
-Explícate. que quieres-dijo amenazadoramente, no le gustaba que  
interrumpieran su soledad, y menos si se trataba de la primogénita del ser  
que la asesinó.  
-Ya te lo dije, pasaba por aquí. suelo frecuentar este bosque-dijo bajando  
su abanico y poniéndolo en la cinta de su cintura para darle a entender  
que no pensaba atacarla. Kikyo al ver esto bajó su arco y regresó su flecha  
al carcaj de su espalda.  
La miko miró a su alrededor. la presencia de kagura se sentía por todo el  
lugar, era cierto entonces. la youkai solía frecuentar ese lugar,  
seguramente había tomado ese pequeño bosque como su territorio y tendría  
que defenderlo de intrusos.  
-Está bien. entiendo que no quieras que permanezca en este lugar.-dijo  
kikyo dándole la espalda y mirando de nuevo la estrella de sus  
pensamientos.  
-No. no me molesta debo admitirlo-kagura caminó hacia ella y se sentó justo  
a la orilla de un peñasco dejando que sus pies colgaran en el aire-Nadie  
suele venir por aquí. no es que yo lo impida. sólo que los otros youkais y  
humanos le temen a este lugar. yo también debería temerle.  
-¿Existe una razón en especial?-kikyo se incó junto a ella y dejo el arco y  
el carcaj en el suelo. Le parecía imposible que ella y kagura estuvieran  
conversando como si fueran buenas amigas, pero podía sentirlo. kagura no  
tenía malas intenciones. al menos no en ese momento.  
-Sí. estos son los territorios del taiyoukai sesshomaru. el hermano de  
inuyasha.-dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Kikyo se mantuvo en silencio  
mirándola fijamente. ¿Era su imaginación o. kagura emanaba un aura de  
intensa tristeza? Jamás se había percatado. pero kagura era una criatura  
muy infeliz.  
-Entonces ¿por qué permaneces en este lugar?-preguntó la sacerdotisa  
-Hmmm, ¿no es obvio?-suspiró con la mirada perdida  
-Acaso. ¿Sientes atracción por el hermano de inuyasha?-kikyo se sentía  
avergonzada de hacer tales preguntas. nunca había sentido curiosidad por  
conocer la vida de los demás.  
Kagura levantó la vista con la boca semiabierta y con un leve rubor en las  
mejillas, no sabía si responderle o no a kikyo. ¿podía confiar en ella?  
Pero la pequeña sonrisa que le dirigió la miko bastó para que sus dudas se  
disiparan y lentamente asintió, aún más sonrojada.  
-No lo hubiera creído de ti-kikyo aún mantenía la sonrisa- pero debo  
admitir que harían un pareja interesante.  
Kagura volvió a bajar la vista, después de todo. kikyo no era tan  
desagradable. al menos no lo era cuando no se trataba de inuyasha o naraku.  
Tal vez si se hubieran conocido de otra manera y en otras circunstancias.  
habrían llegado a ser buenas amigas.  
-Eh de suponer que naraku no sabe que te encuentras aquí ¿verdad?-kikyo  
comenzó a interesarce más en la vida de kagura.  
En cierta forma, resultaba gracioso que guardara tantas personalidades, por  
un lado era una youkai sanguinaria que se dedicaba a obedecer órdenes, una  
youkai que deseaba más que nada conseguir su libertad, y por el otro lado,  
una chica como cualquier otra que había tenido la triste fortuna de  
enamorarse de alguien que era poco probable que le correspondiera, sólo  
era, una jovencita, o una youkai mejor dicho, como cualquier otra, sólo que  
inmensamente sola y desdichada.  
-No, no lo sabe. ni quiero que lo sepa. no soporto que me tenga encerrada  
en el palacio.-kagura ocultó su cara en sus rodillas-pero por desgracia. no  
conseguiré nunca mi libertad. me matará antes.  
-No digas eso. debes luchar por lo que quieres-dijo kikyo en un tono muy  
seguro-si te lo propones, podrás ser libre. y con un poco de suerte, podrás  
conseguir la atención de sesshomaru.-Kikyo puso una mano sobre el hombro de  
kagura, esta levantó la vista y vió como kikyo le sonreía levemente de  
manera de apoyo, kagura le devolvió el gesto, había sido muy dulce de su  
parte dedicarle una de sus pocas sonrisas.  
-¿Se puede saber. que tanto hablan de mi?  
Kagura y kikyo se levantaron de inmediato y tomaron sus armas. frente a sus  
ojos se encontraba un enfurecido sesshomaru.  
Continuará.  
¡Hola! Por fin actualicé después de tanto tiempo jeje, perdonen la demora,  
pero no me había sentido con ánimos de escrbir.  
Lamento si querían una escena lemon, pero no se me había ocurrido nada -_-  
además recuerden algo importante, la advertencia decia fic lemon NO hentai.  
Hay que diferenciar de lo que raya en lo romántico y lo que ya cae en lo  
depravado por favor, esto lo digo sin ninguna intención de ofendr sus fics  
¿eh? Tengo planeado, a petición de varios, hacer unos caps. lemon con  
kagura/sessh (va especialmente para ti yashi ^^) y kouga/ayame, aunque de  
la última pareja no esperen la gran cosa, puesto que nunca he escrito de  
ellos jeje.  
Bueno, aquí va algo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo jeje, los  
agradecimientos para los que me han dejado review:  
Morrigan  
Sayo: ¡Muchas gracias sayo! Tus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi, tu  
eres una gran escritora y tu opinión me sirve para ver en que puedo mejorar  
^^  
Yashi: hola amiga, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que leas este fic tan loco  
que me saqué de lamanga, agradezco tu apollo brindado en los momentos  
difíciles, eres de mis mejores amigas, espero con gusto tu comentario,  
sinceramente garcias.  
Eli  
Dark-Aome: Tengo pensado hacer un sessh kagura, pero no por el momento,  
pero si te gusta esta pareja, busca mi fic con sólo decir te quiero ^^ es  
de sólo esa pareja, ya te agregué a mis contactos de msn, haber si luego  
nos encontramos.  
Itachi-chan  
Sango14  
Aome  
Sesskago: Gr4acias mandy por tu review, me alegra que te hayas dado un  
tiemoecito para leer mis locuras jajaja, espero encontrarte pronto en el  
msn amiga, por lo pronto, un beso ^^  
Padilla  
Yukina  
Kureme  
Claudia  
Anchan  
Inuaome  
Ania  
Kagome_chan  
Tsuki  
Kagome01  
Ali  
Traigator: Hola, pues el nombre del bebé ya lo tengo, pero aún no lo puedo  
decir jeje, hay que tener un poco de paciencia ¿no? Aún no se cuando nacerá  
jeje, pero de que habrá más lemon, puedes darlo por seguro jajaja, espero  
dejes review en este capítulo ^^  
Rakka  
KaAn  
  
Bueno, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones de escenas lemon envíenlas a  
kirara1114@hotmail.com, si gustan, los que tienen Hotmail, agréguenme a sus  
contactos del Messenger, y con gusto conversaré con ustedes ^^ todos los  
que leen mis fics, aunque no dejen review ¬¬ son personas a las que les  
tengo aprecio, no duden en escribirme.  
Bueno, me despido por ahora n_n* esperen el próximo capítulo, lo siento si  
este no quedó muy bueno que digamos ¡_¡  
Un beso.  
Kirara, Kirarita o iyari (cuantos nicks!! Jajaja) 


	4. Las palabras que dije

Ohaiyo yaa!! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien. Cómo prometí, aquí está el  
capítulo 4 de uno de mis fics favoritos: Shingetsu ^^ A diferencia del  
capítulo anterior que creo quedó muy simple, este es un intento de hacer  
más "interesante" la trama, espero les guste tanto como a mi, tal vez no es  
lo que esperan pero. no pierden nada con leerlo ¿sí?....  
  
SHINGETSU (Luna nueva)  
Capítulo 4"Las palabras que dije"  
-Se-sesshomaru-exclamó kagura asombrada, no había sentido la presencia del  
youkai en ningún momento, y según por la expresión de incredulidad que  
mostraba kikyo, ella tampoco.  
-Sólo lo repetiré una vez-dijo amenazadoramente el lord- ¿Qué demonios  
hacen en mis territorios?  
-.  
-.  
Ninguna de las dos jovencitas sabía que decir. pero sabían que si  
permanecían ahí por mucho tiempo, no vivirían para contarlo. Por fin kikyo  
se armó de valor y dio un paso al frente quedando a unos pocos metros del  
taiyoukai.  
-Yo sólo ando en busca de naraku, mis intenciones jamás han sido meterme en  
territorios ajenos. así que le pido una disculpa, y me marcho-dijo  
simplemente, se volvió para encarar a kagura la cual la veía con seriedad,  
la miko le dirigió una pequeñísima sonrisa y luego siguió con su camino.  
Sesshomaru la vio alejarse silenciosamente, con su acostumbrada mirada fría  
como el hielo, fría como su corazón. La dejaría ir. no ganaba nada con  
matarla puesto que la mujer ye estaba muerta; pero luego miró a kagura  
quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.  
Kagura no pensaba huir, su carácter se lo impedía, si tendría que luchar  
por su vida lo haría sin reprochar. El hombre la miró con notable frialdad,  
estaba asombrado, pero obviamente no lo demostraba, jamás había visto a una  
mujer tan decidida y con tanta determinación como kagura, ese si era un  
caso especial de valentía, pensó.  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó sesshomaru- ¿Piensas marcharte de una buena vez?  
Kagura trató de tranquilizarse, sentía algo por la persona que estaba  
frente a sus ojos, algo sumamente fuerte, pero su naturaleza sangrienta la  
mantenían ahí, no soportaba que la corrieran de un lugar si ella no lo  
deseaba. Ella era como el viento, y el viento poseía la libertad de vagar  
por donde deseara.  
-Márchate de una buena vez si no quieres que te mate.-sesshomaru avanzó  
hacia kagura en un tono desafiante.  
Pero kagura sólo mandaba destellos de furia incontenida. ¿qué le sucedía?  
Era una completa estupidez pelear contra él, no tenía oportunidad alguna,  
eso lo tenía claro. Pero conforme sesshomaru avanzaba sentía como su cuerpo  
se cargaba de una energía tremenda. con sólo mirar al ser que cada vez  
estaba a menos distancia de ella, con el puro pensamiento lanzaba poderosas  
ráfagas de viento en torno a su agresor tratando de alejarlo.  
Pero sesshomaru sacó la tokijin y con el campo de energía creado por la  
espada el viento regresó directo a kagura.  
La joven no se hizo del rogar, de inmediato abrió su abanico y haciendo una  
rápida floritura con él evadió su propio ataque. pero no con resultados muy  
buenos, parte de su poderoso viento rasgó las ropas de la youkai al igual  
que su piel dejando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo seco  
dejándolo manchado de un tono rojizo.  
Kagura dejó ver por unos mínimos instante su expresión de dolor. pero no  
era nada grave.  
-No tengo intenciones de dañarte kagura-dijo sesshomaru mientras guardaba  
en su funda a la tokijin-Vete de una buena vez, no pienso perder el tiempo  
contigo. al menos no con criaturas de tan bajo rango como naraku y por  
supuesto. sus horribles creaciones.  
Pero sesshomaru había cometido un grave error con esas palabras. la había  
en enfurecido como nadie lo había logrado antes. la estaba diciendo débil,  
eso es algo que no toleraría, aunque se tratara del mismo hermano de  
inuyasha.  
Kagura movió con fiereza el abanico dando con su ataque de lleno a  
sesshomaru, sesshomaru retrocedió por el impacto, pero no gritó.  
Otro grave error. ahora cometido por kagura. los dos youkais eran de  
cuidado. un movimiento en falso y te despedías de ese mundo. el joven  
preparó su brazo, o mejor dicho sus garras para atacar.  
-Maldita.-murmuró mientas limpiaba con su brazo el hilo de sangre que  
escurría por sus afilados labios. Kagura sonrió divertida. ahora si  
pelearían enserio. no iba a permitir que se burlaran de ella de aquella  
forma. pero. y si. pensó kagura mientras bajaba la retaguardia. y si  
naraku.  
-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!-kagura lanzó un prolongado grito agudo que desgarraría a  
cualquier ser vivo.  
Sesshomaru había dado el golpe fatal con sus garras envenenadas directo al  
estomago de ella.  
Kagura acabó a varios metros de él totalmente noqueada, con las dos manos  
en su estómago como si temiera que si lo soltaba, moriría desangrada. Su  
abanico había quedado fuera de su alcance y no tenía oportunidad de escapar  
con ayuda de la pluma que siempre adornaba su cabeza. estaba muy débil como  
para poder hacer tal cosa.  
Sesshomaru la miró por un momento y luego a sus garras. ¿Qué había  
hecho?... ella sólo se había defendido y él la mató. o casi la había  
matado.  
Kagura hacía intentos desesperados por levantarse, pero todo era en vano,  
sus fuerzas la habían traicionado. nadie podría rescatarla. absolutamente  
nadie, ¿quién se preocuparía por alguien que siempre se encargaba de hacer  
sufrir a los demás? Ni el mismo naraku se tomaría la molestia en  
rescatarla. eso, claro, si él la estaba observando en ese momento desde el  
espejo de kanna. Con la poca energía que le quedaba dio un golpe con el  
puño al suelo aún sin levantarse maldiciendo por la vida tan miserable con  
que había nacido.  
Pudo ver como sesshomaru se acercaba y se paraba frente a ella, seguramente  
dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero un dolor punzante en el costado de  
su estómago hizo que lanzara un gemido de dolor y poco a poco su vista se  
nublara hasta que perdió totalmente el conocimiento.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Sango poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos, sintió un calor extraño que  
invadía su cuerpo, y fue ahí cuando se topó con un miroku sin nada de ropa  
abrazándola mientras que la túnica de este los cubría simulando una cobija.  
Pronto comenzó a recordar lo que había hecho y sus labios se arcaron en una  
gentil sonrisa.  
-Miroku.-susurró. El monje aún dormía placidamente abrazando por la cintura  
a la taijiya, se veía tan tranquilo así que sango no pudo evitar  
sonrojarse. Luego desvió su mirada a la salida de la cueva y se encontró  
con que ya había anochecido-¡Demonios!  
La joven se levantó de prisa y comenzó a vestirse. Seguro los demás los  
buscaban. la sola idea de que inuyasha y kagome se enteraran de lo que ella  
y al monje habían hecho le consumía la conciencia. ¿Qué diría kagome? Le  
daría mucha vergüenza que ella se enterara, justo esa mañana le había dado  
consejos de que debía cuidarse y ahí tenía el ejemplo, sango acostándose  
con el monje pervertido y mujeriego.  
La chica comenzó a reír ante tal pensamiento logrando así despertar al  
houshi el cuál la miró sonriente.  
-Veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor querida Sango-objetó el monje  
mientras se levantaba dejando caer su túnica dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.  
Sango cambió de color unas 100 veces ante tal espectáculo antes de gritar  
un:  
-¡TÄPESE MONJE PERVERTIDO!  
Tal fue la magnitud del grito que la taijiya provocó que varias aves  
salieras horrorizadas de sus nidos. Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la  
nuca del houshi.  
-Pero Sango, ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿No se supone que hace unas horas tu y yo.?  
-¡Arghhh! ¡Vístete ya y vámonos que los demás deben de estar preocupados!-  
Dijo indignada mientras salía de la cueva con el hiraikotsu en la espalda.  
Y él que creía que con esto pronto estarían casados y rodeados de niños  
(¬¬U) Miroku suspiró resignado. al menos ella aún le hablaba de "tú"  
-Un gran progreso Miroku, un gran progreso.-se dijo mientras comenzaba a  
ponerse sus ropas y viendo como Sango ya se alejaba con una vena a punto de  
explotarle en la sien.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
-¡Ah! ¿Qué hermosa noche!-exclamó embelesada Kagome mientras se acercaba  
más al hanyou que estaba a su lado.  
Inuyasha sólo asintió levemente.  
Prestaba más atención a la joven que estaba a su lado que a la maldita  
noche, no entendía como era que a las chicas les interesaba todas esas  
cosas tan cursis, según él.  
-Eh, sí.  
-¿No crees que ya se retrasaron Sango y el monje Miroku?-preguntó Kagome a  
Inuyasha.  
Los dos se encontraban sentados en el techo de la cabaña de la anciana  
Kaede, Inuyasha tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la chica.  
-No te preocupes por ellos Kagome-le dijo sin mirarla- Seguramente los dos  
están muy "ocupados" por ahí.  
El hanyou dejó escapar una risilla la cuál le pareció algo "lujuriosa" a  
Kagome, pronto pareció comprender a lo que se refería el inu y se  
ruborizó.  
-I-inuyasha. ¿Acaso. acaso tú crees que ellos dos harían algo así?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo Kagome?-preguntó mirándola confundido- Tú y yo hicimos  
lo mismo ¿lo recuerdas?  
Kagome enrojeció como nunca, él tenía razón, pero no podía evitar  
avergonzarse cuando se hablaba de ese tema.  
-¿Pero qué cosas dices?-le reprochó evitando su mirada-no se como es que  
sigues pensando en eso.  
-¿Qué tu no?-preguntó riendo el hanyou. Kagome se sonrojó aún más y miró  
hacia el suelo apenada.  
- Ah, mejor olvídalo.  
Inuyasha negó con la cabeza divertido y luego viniéndosele una disparatada  
idea a la mente, le preguntó:  
-Oye. ¿No quieres "hacerlo" de nuevo?  
¡¡PLASF!!  
-¡Uhhhhh!  
(¿Hace falta decir qué pasó? jeje XDDDD)  
Continuará.  
Hola otra vez!!  
De nuevo, en este capítulo no hubo lemon, perdonen, pero creo que la  
situación no se a prestado para eso. Pero, ya por ahí está surgiendo la  
parejita de Sesshomaru y Kagura a petición de varios, les pido que me den  
tiempo, lo mismo va para los que me piden un Kouga/Ayame. Me es difícil  
mantener al día mis fics, ya que también tengo que acabar otros 3 y he  
empezado 2 más jeje. Pero de que lo acabo, lo acabo.no es común en mi  
abandonar un fic, y mucho menos si hay más de 5 personas leyéndolo.  
Un agradecimiento a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:  
Sango14: gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada saber que lees este fic,  
intentaré poner una parte lemon sobre kouga y ayame, pareja que pides,  
espero puedas leer este capítulo ^^ ¿perdón por lo largo del review? No te  
disculpes ajjajajaja, entre más largos mejor n______n*  
Yashi: gaby-chan, no sabes cuánto extraño conversar contigo amiga ¡_¡  
seguramente no podrás leer esto pronto y tampoco estarás con todas nosotras  
en tu cumpleaños, pero desde aquí te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, y no te  
preocupes, que el 29 verás publicado el fic que te prometí y una postal, te  
quiero mucho, espero que de repente logres conectarte y hablemos un poco,  
kumiko te manda un beso XD  
Sayo: Hola chica, recibir reviews tuyos me hace muy feliz, que honor que  
una gran escritora como tú se tome la molestia de leer mis fics, suerte con  
tu fanfic y espero que luego nos encontremos en el Messenger, ya que sólo  
platicamos en el foro jeje, ah, kumiko te manda saludos jajaja.  
Sesskago: Mandy!! Después de no saber nada de ti en tanto tiempo me  
emocionó muchísimo que leyeras mi fic amiga, espero te des algo de tiempo y  
leas este capítulo, y yo sigo esperando el capítulo de Saki, ponte las  
pilas y actualízalo, estoy segura de que a yashi le agradará ver el  
capítulo 4 mandy ^^ espero verte pronto, ¿Cómo vas con lo de los osos de  
peluche? También me saludas a tu primito jajaja.  
Mat-Ishida: Hola Mat, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic, a  
pesar de que inuyasha no es de tus series favoritas. Tus comentarios me  
sirven para mejorar, así que espero puedas dejarme review en este capítulo.  
Te agradezco los 4 fics que me enviaste. ¡Muy buenos! Pero. algo fuertes  
jeje, espero que luego, si encuentras, me mandes unos de inu, en cuanto a  
mi, si me topo con unos de Digimon, ten por seguro que te los mando ^^  
Ojalá y te encuentre pronto en el Messenger. Y si, luego pondré algo sobre  
Ayame ^^  
Esto por ahora, espero sigan leyendo el fic jajajaja, un beso:  
Kirarita 


	5. Sólo con tu mirada

Hola!  
Una disculpa gigantesca, el capítulo anterior que leyeron no era un  
capítulo en realidad, no se que pasó, pero la página sólo marcó un pedacito  
de lo que era, por eso me sorprendió recibir comentarios de que el cap.  
estaba extremadamente corto, de nuevo, disculpen. Este si es el verdadero  
capítulo 5.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
SHINGETSU (luna nueva)  
Capítulo 5 "Sólo con tu mirada"  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún sumida en ese insoportable sopor. no sentía  
dolor, pero un fuerte olor a sangre la mareaba, llevó su mano a su propio  
estómago preocupada por sus heridas, pero si que se sorprendió cuando vio  
que alguien si se había preocupada en atenderla, los vendajes había evitado  
que no muriera desangrada. pero, lo que la inquietaba más era.  
"¡Y mi ropa!" pensó exaltada Kagura mientras abría por completo sus ojos  
color escarlata y se daba cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda con sólo  
una delgada manta cubriéndola.  
Miró intrigada a su alrededor en busca de la persona que se había tomado la  
"molestia" de despojarla de sus ropas y curarla. Era de noche y estaba  
recostada en una improvisada cama de pasto en medio del bosque. y si su  
memoria no le fallaba.el mismo bosque en el que había peleado con  
Sesshomaru unas horas antes. ¿O habían sido días? ¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo  
había permanecido en ese estado tan deplorable? Seguramente no mucho. el  
olor a sangre en su cuerpo se mantenía presente. aunque ya no era tan  
potente.  
Trató de levantarse, quería su ropa y salir de ahí en ese mismo instante,  
estar ahí sola y herida le daba un aire de damisela en peligro, y eso no lo  
soportaba, pero con sólo apoyarse en sus debilitadas piernas, el peso de su  
cuerpo era mucho y se vio obligada a volver a sentarse.  
Con la mirada buscó su abanico, pero al no verlo cayó en la conclusión de  
que la persona que la había ayudado se lo había llevado. Dejó escapar un  
prolongado suspiro de cansancio, quería irse de ahí ya, un escalofrío  
recorrió su espalda cuando de pronto, sintió la respiración de alguien en  
su espalda, temerosa volvió su cabeza para encontrarse con.  
-¡Tú!-gritó exaltada encontrándose con el tranquilo e imperturbable rostro  
de Sesshomaru- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?  
-¡Cállate mujer!-Gritó Jaken que estaba al lado de su señor al igual que la  
pequeña niña de nombre Rin-No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a mi  
amo bonito después de que se tomó la molestia de perdonarte la vida.  
-¿E-entonces. t-tú me salvaste.?-preguntó la youkai perpleja  
-Yo curé tus heridas-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Rin mientras se  
arrodillaba junto a ella- El señor Sesshomaru me pidió de favor que cuidara  
de ti.  
Kagura dirigió una mirada de asombro al lord que estaba frente a sus ojos.  
Sesshomaru no dijo nada, su semblante seguía siendo frío como de costumbre,  
frialdad que la dejaba helada.  
-¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida?-preguntó con cierto desdén la joven. Jaken  
y Rin encontraron apropiado ese momento para desaparecer, si esos dos  
volvían a pelear no se querían ver entrometidos.  
-.-Sesshomaru se quedó callado mirándola fijamente.  
-.Bueno, eso no es tan importante ahorita, me gustaría saber. ¿En dónde  
está mi ropa?...  
-Rin se encargó de lavarla-dijo simplemente mientras tomaba asiento en una  
gran roca que estaba ahí.  
-Entiendo-Kagura se encontraba algo molesta, ofendida mejor dicho, pero  
sabía que no se hallaba en condiciones de reclamarle a Sesshomaru, pero  
quería hacer más preguntas-¿En dónde se encuentra mi abanico? No me gusta  
que me separen de él.  
-¿Te refieres a esto?-dijo con cierto tono de burla el youkai mientras  
sacaba de entre sus ropas el susodicho objeto.  
-Entrégamelo-dijo Kagura decidida usando un tono en el que parecía más bien  
orden.  
-¿Y se puede saber qué vas a hacerme si no hago caso a tus peticiones?-  
Sesshomaru sonrió levemente divertido, pero bien sabía que estaba jugando  
con fuego.  
-Grrr.-bufó molesta la chica, odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón, no  
podía hacer nada. Se encontraba en territorio enemigo, herida, desnuda y  
sin nada con qué defenderse, mas sin embargo ahí estaba, siendo ayudada por  
su "enemigo", incluso se hallaban "conversando".  
Sesshomaru siempre había provocado cierta reacción en ella, algo a lo que  
tal vez se podía denominar ¿"amor"? o tal vez era simplemente atracción  
mutua, ya que Sesshomaru sentía lo mismo por esa youkai malhumorada que  
tenía frente a sus ojos y que en ocasiones le daba cierta diversión verla.  
-¿Lo vez?-dijo el lord conteniendo las ganas de reírse de la joven (Sessh  
¿Reírse? o ¡PLASF! kumiko: WUAA! @0@)  
-Kagura. t-te lo advierto.-dijo a duras penas el youkai de largos cabellos  
plateados-a-aléjate. o. o si no. y-yo. me. veré obligado a. a. ¡ah!  
(Kirara: O_o kumiko: O________________o)  
La chica había tomado de la barbilla a Sesshomaru y en ese momento lo  
estaba besando apasionadamente, Sesshomaru estaba ROJÏSIMO, nunca en su  
vida una mujer lo había puesto así, y ahora Kagura.  
-E-espera. ¿Qué haces? ¡Ah, no! ¡Detente!...  
Continuará.  
¡Wuahahaha! ¡SI, SOY MALA! ^o^ pero hasta aquí lo dejo jeje, ahora solo  
queda esperar al próximo capítulo n_n Se preguntarán que qué me pasara,  
pues yo me hago la misma pregunta, jamás creí escribir esto y ya ven jeje,  
espero no haberlos decepcionado con mis locuras, incluso creo que cambié  
algo mi manera de escribir, pero espero todo se arregle en el próximo  
capítulo ^-^  
¿Qué pasará ahora con el Sesshomaru-bóiler y con la Kagura-chiflada? Pues  
como ya dije, tendrán que esperar, aunque, por favor, admiradoras de Sessh,  
¡No me maten! (Esto va para ti Yashi jeje ^//^)  
Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!!! No saben cuanto los  
quiero!!! ^-^ espero dejen uno en este, de antemano, muchas gracias!!! 


	6. Lo que pudo ser, desapareció

Ohaiyo yaa! Este es el capítulo 6 de un fic al que le tengo mucho cariño, espero haber tardado menos en actualizar que la vez anterior, y ruego por que esta vez si suba bien el capítulo -_- y ahora si, agárrense que en este SI hay lemon.  
  
Aunque les dejo una advertencia, y no es la del lemon, este capítulo está algo crudo, o sea muy duro para las mentecillas inocentes, y no es precisamente por que haya escenas de sexo, si no el mensaje que traté de dejar en este capítulo, más sin embargo... no se por qué lo encontré conveniente...  
  
SHINGETSU (Luna nueva)  
  
Capítulo 6 "Lo que pudo ser desapareció..."  
  
Después de que Kagura se había atrevido a besar a Sesshomaru, la joven se había "emocionado" bastante con esa nueva sensación, tanto que sorprendentemente (Para Sessh claro está xP) deseaba seguir con ese "jueguito"  
  
-¡Ka-kagura, n-no! ¡No sigas!-exclamaba conmocionado el lord cuando la youkai en un arrebato de pasión metía su mano de forma muy temeraria en los pantalones (Si es que se les puede llamar así) de Sesshomaru.  
  
-Mmm, ¿por qué?-preguntó en tono de burla la jovencita de ojos escarlata. Era algo realmente nuevo y extrañamente divertido poner en ese estado al taiyoukai el cual había sido la razón de que la chica tuviera tan extrañas emociones como aquel molesto revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago.  
  
Algo a lo que muchas personas llamaban... ¿amor? Ese mismo sentimiento al cual consideraba algo estúpido, algo a lo que solo se dejaban entregar las personas "tontas y cursis" pero este era un caso diferente del "amor" era más bien... ¿lujuria?  
  
De todas formas, ¿Qué más daba ya? Si quería actuar tenía que hacerlo ahora, aunque Sesshomaru perdiera la cordura en el intento (jeje)  
  
Sujetó el miembro del taiyoukai con fuerza y firmemente logrando que Sesshomaru lanzara un gemido, aunque no podía admitir con seguridad si había sido de placer o dolor (jajaja)  
  
Comenzó a acariciarlo ahora suavemente de forma posesiva, logrando así despertar el instinto animal de Sesshomaru, instinto el cual no estaba segura si no era peligroso...  
  
Sesshomaru sujetó las manos de Kagura y las sacó de su ropa con fuerza y rapidez. La youkai lo miró notablemente sorprendida...  
  
Sonrió...  
  
Sesshomaru le dirigió una sonrisa candente...  
  
Acercando su rostro al de ella y con la mirada fulminante simplemente le dijo...  
  
-Tú lo has pedido...  
  
Es curioso pensar como simplemente esas cuatro palabras pudieran cambiar todo sentido a una relación así... tal vez algo que pudo comenzar como algo gracioso y luego dar paso a lago realmente hermoso y preciado... pudo convertirse en algo tan repugnante o incluso grotesco para la vista de algunas... aunque tal vez... para algunos solamente será en cierta forma "excitante" pero... Sesshomaru ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, y Kagura había metido manos en territorio prohibido...  
  
Tendría que pagar las consecuencias... por buenas o malas que fuesen...  
  
Sesshomaru dejó reposar su boca en los labios rojos de Kagura... formándose un cruel beso...  
  
Todo sentimiento de pasión, cariño... incluso tal vez amor que pudo haber aparecido en aquel gesto desapareció al contacto con esos labios ardientes...  
  
El taiyoukai bajó sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven y así, dejando caer la delgada manta que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.  
  
Depositó más besos alrededor de su cuello... en su cuerpo... besos que no transmitían sentimiento alguna más que frialdad, frialdad que ya llegaba al corazón de la joven...  
  
Sesshomaru bajó su rostro hasta los pechos de su compañera y comenzó a lamerlos sin pasión alguna, Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza... había placer en sus caricias...  
  
Sí...  
  
Pero no el placer que ella deseaba, quería que Sesshomaru la amara... no que la usara...  
  
Su cuerpo estaba rígido, se sentía extraña, disfrutaba al contacto con el cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero no como ella quería...  
  
Sesshomaru comenzó a despojarse de sus propias ropas dejando lucir un cuerpo casi perfecto, con pequeñas cicatrices en su cuerpo...  
  
Ella trató de sonreír, en verdad quería hacerlo, quería disfrutar no sólo físicamente, si no también quería que su corazón gozara al hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba...  
  
No pudo  
  
No pudo sonreír...  
  
Un títere, eso era, era un títere entre las manos de Sesshomaru...  
  
Y fue cuando pensó...  
  
¿Cuántas más no habías pasado ya por las manos de Sesshomaru? Muchas eran, de eso estaba segura... y no todas habían vivido para contarlo.  
  
Kagura se sintió estremecer al contacto de las manos... de las garras de Sesshomaru...  
  
Unas cuantas gotas de sudor se escurrieron por su frente, las cuales fueron limpiadas por Sesshomaru. Cada parte, cada centímetro de su cuerpo eran recorridos por ese sujeto... ese sujeto el cual se llevaría su alma en unos minutos...  
  
Sesshomaru succionó los pezones de Kagura con la boca dejando que ella lanzara pequeños suspiros de placer... Placer que parecía no ser correspondido... pero ya no había vuelta atrás...  
  
Kagura trató de acariciar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru para participar en aquel juego de caricias, pero la mirada fulminante que este le lanzó, la hizo detener...  
  
Sesshomaru la tomó de las caderas y la penetró suavemente a comparación de lo que Kagura se esperaba...  
  
Pero el instinto salvaje no se hacía esperar...  
  
Sus juegos habían llegado muy lejos... nunca debió probar a Sesshomaru...  
  
Por desgracia... lo había entendido muy tarde...  
  
Demasiado tarde en realidad...  
  
La fuerza de Sesshomaru era tal que con sus embestidas no solo se había llevado la virginidad, el alma, el corazón de Kagura...  
  
También se había llevado su vida...  
  
Sesshomaru la soltó, y apenas hecho esto... el cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado de Kagura cayó sin vida en el suelo...  
  
Su error había sido cobrado...  
  
Kagura había muerto...  
  
Sesshomaru comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente, miró de reojo a Kagura...  
  
No lo pensó dos veces... tomó su espada, la tenseiga (colmillo sagrado para los que no sepan) y la desenvainó...  
  
¿Reviviría a la mujer?  
  
Continuará...  
  
Si, seguramente los dejé traumatizados con este capítulo, jeje, se podría decir que yo quedé igual al escribirlo.  
  
¿Qué por qué escribí algo tan horrible? Bueno, pues... creo que fue... creo que fue para que se tomen la molestia de reflexionar respecto a las decisiones que puedan tomar a futuro. Creerán que estoy loca ¿no? Digo, los que me conocen sabrán mi edad, y pensarán que solo soy una chavita calenturienta que escribe esto por diversión, y pues, eso es cierto, tal vez digan que quién soy yo para aconsejar sobre esto. Pero igual, es bueno que en un futuro, si se encuentran en una situación parecida, me refiero que se dejen llevar por el momento, tomen conciencia y piensen en las consecuencias de sus actos, no solo referente al sexo, si no a cualquier actitud en la vida. Y un aclaración, esto NO es un sermón ni nada parecido. No creo que nadie esté de acuerdo con mi manera de pensar, y no los culpo, y si alguien si está de acuerdo conmigo, me gustaría me lo comentaran en su review jeje, gracias.  
  
Y volviendo al fic... ¿Kagura será revivida? ¿Qué el fic solo es de Sesshomaru Kagura? ¿Volverán a aparecer los demás personajes en el fic? ¿Seguiré viva para el siguiente capítulo? (Espero no me maten en sus reviews jeje) pues esas respuestas serán hasta el próximo capítulo! Jajaj  
  
Gracias por sus reviews en el los capítulos anteriores!! En verdad, no existen palabras gratitud, y de una vez aprovecho para agradecer a los que dejaron review en el cap. 4 que se me olvido la vez pasada jeje xD  
  
Sesskago: Mandy!! Amiga del alma, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews!! No sabes cuanto aprecio que leas mis fics!! Y a todo esto, te extraño muchísimo!!! Que coraje lo de tu comp. o pero espero podamos conversar muy pronto ^^  
  
Sango14: Disculpas grandes a ti chica, tres reviews en dos caps!! Wow, jeje, pero también un agradecimiento gigantesco!!!! Gracias a uno de tus reviews me di cuenta del error del capítulo 5 que me vi obligada a subir dos veces jeje, este y el cap anterior van dedicados a ti. Espero sigas leyendo mi fic ya que tus comentarios me son muy valiosos n_n*  
  
Magdaria-Sayo: Sayo!! Sayito!! Alex!! Jajaja mil gracias por tu opinión en este y en todos mis fics!!! No existen palabras para darte mis gracias!! En verdad, eres una persona inolvidable y una gran amiga, espero puedas leer este capítulo, y yo, ahora si jeje, me voy a poner a leer tus fics XP  
  
Aome: Jeje, gomen por eso del capítulo cortito ^//^ pero fue el que subí mal, de todas maneras, espero no haberte decepcionado y puedas seguir leyendo el fic, gracias por tu comentario!  
  
Gaby-chan: Hola Gaby-preciosa!!! Como siempre amiga, tus comentarios logran subirme el animo hasta el cielo!! Pero, cómo es eso de que estoy tan cansada de ti que como de Sayito??? Jamás!!!! Escúchame bien amiguis, ni tú, ni sayo, ni ninguna de mis amigas me cansará NUNCA!!!! Tu y todas son personas a las que adoro!!!! Así que no me digas eso o me enojo eh? respecto a tus comentarios jeje, pues... seguramente me querrás matar con este capítulo ^^U y no te culpo pero... ahora, pues tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo porque ya tengo preparado algo que los dejará con cara de o.o jajaja, pero como sea, muchísimas gracias por todo amiga preciosa, desde todos tus reviews en mis locos fics, hasta tus alentadores correos, pero sobre todo, siempre te estaré agradecida por soportarme cuando andaba super deprimida y por todos tus consejos para ayudarme con ese hijo de Kikyo que es Sergio, te quiero montones! Eres una excelente y fantástica escritora y amiga, nunca cambies onegai!!!!  
  
Momiji: Hola amiga!! No sabes la emoción que me dio recibir un review tuyo!! Y si, a mi también me hubiera gustado ver la expresión en el rostro de Sesshy jajaja, un beso enorme y cuídate muchis, espero verte pronto en el msn.  
  
Kala: Hola Kalita!! Qué bueno que hayas podido leer y muchas gracias por tus ánimos!!! No solo en este fic, si no en todos, y ya tengo más o menos preparada la continuación de "Sólo a veces" solo es cuestión de unos días para afinar detalles y publicarla jaja, cuídate mucho amiga, un beso y chau.  
  
Ahome: Hola!! Karina! Pues si te agregué al msn, incluso conversamos un retito no?? Jajaja, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me son muy importantes para superarme en este fc, espero sigas leyendo!! ^^  
  
Bueno, esto por ahora jeje, pero ya viene el otro cap., mientras tanto... ¿Por qué no se dan una leída a "La tennyo de mi corazón"? es mi fic nuevo de inu, y tiene futuro como lemon jeje. Un beso a todos y cuídense!!  
  
Iyari 


	7. Dime tus razones

Hola!! Aquí me tiene de nuevo, esta vez tratando sobre todo tardar menos en actualizar jeje ^^ Espero les guste este capítulo...  
  
*~*~*~*~*En el capítulo anterior*~*~*~*~* Sesshomaru comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente, miró de reojo a Kagura...  
  
No lo pensó dos veces... tomó su espada, la tenseiga (colmillo sagrado para los que no sepan) y la desenvainó...  
  
¿Reviviría a la mujer? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 7 "Dime tus razones"  
  
Simplemente eso haría... Aún no comprendía del todo sus razones... ¿Por qué había hecho eso con ella? ¿Por qué la habría matado? Y sobre todo...  
  
¿Por qué deseaba revivirla ahora?  
  
No se detuvo a pensar, realmente no le interesaba recordar lo que había hecho. De un movimiento rápido y firme de su espada hizo que al cuerpo de la mujer regresara la vida...  
  
Kagura abrió los ojos lentamente... ¿Qué había pasado?...  
  
Vagos recuerdos nublaban su mente...  
  
Le dolía el cuerpo... y mucho, se sentía humillada y no recordaba del todo la razón. Se reincorporó con algo de dificultad y miró asustada a Sesshomaru que tenía su vista fija en ella.  
  
Lo pudo recordar entonces... Un sentimiento de amargura la invadió... ¿Qué había hecho? Se había dejado llevar por el momento... nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
-S-sesshomaru...-pronunció con dificultad-¿Por qué me reviviste?  
  
El youkai la miró en silencio... ¿Por qué la había revivido? No tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta...  
  
-No me preguntes mis razones...-fue lo único que atinó a decir. Volvió a guardar la tenseiga-Ya que ni yo se la respuesta...  
  
Kagura frunció el seño y miró hacia el suelo. Tenía enormes deseos de llorar, ¿Cómo es que había sido tan tonta?  
  
Sesshomaru se agachó y tomó la manta con la que horas antes el cuerpo de Kagura había sido protegido, sólo que ahora se encontraba desgarrada y ensangrentada.  
  
-Toma-El taiyoukai le pasó la sábana a la joven.  
  
Kagura la tomó sin levantar la vista y sin decir nada. Después de enredar su magullado cuerpo en ella se levantó y aún sin atreverse a ver a los ojos al hombre dijo:  
  
-¿Me vas a devolver mi abanico?  
  
Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, pero obviamente no lo dejó ver. ¿Acaso... todo lo que había hecho minutos antes había sido solamente por conseguir su arma?  
  
Tomó el susodicho objeto y se lo entregó sin titubear...  
  
-¿Te vas?-preguntó como restándole importancia aunque bien sabía que no era así. Kagura lo miró momentáneamente con... ¿odio?  
  
No dijo nada, las palabras no le salían de la garganta, le dolía todo, ya no solo eran las múltiples heridas físicas, si no también las que había provocado Sesshomaru en su corazón.  
  
-Si piensas marcharte sin decir nada... es tu decisión...-Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar rodeándola-Pero al final... volverás a mí... no tienes opción...  
  
"¿No tengo opción?"Pensó Kagura mientras cerraba sus ojos con furia y apretaba con fuerza su abanico- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie Kagura- Sesshomaru se acercó a ella quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, el taiyoukai tomó su barbilla y la miró fijamente- Ahora tú me perteneces... eres mía y de nadie más... -¡Cómo te atreves!-Gritó soltando la cachetada directo a su cara la cual si llegó a tocarlo.  
  
¡PLASF!  
  
El lord estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie lo había llegado a tocar, y mucho menos una mujer...  
  
No sabía que decir... ¿cómo reclamarle a la mujer si este había "abusado" de su confianza?  
  
Kagura nunca había estado tan molesta y ofendida en su vida, sentía un dolor punzante recorrerla... un sentimiento que jamás había formado parte de su ser...  
  
¿Tristeza?  
  
No podía asegurarlo del todo... pero...  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-se dijo en un murmullo que Sesshomaru no alcanzó a escuchar por estar tan absorto dentro de sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Kagura se llevó una mano a la cara... algo empapaba su rostro... ¿era esto lo que se llamaban...lágrimas? Nunca en su relativamente corta existencia se había dejado romper en llanto... pero, ahora más que nunca deseaba desahogarse de la semejante atrocidad que había cometido junto a Sesshomaru.  
  
Un sollozo y un fuerte olor a sal llegaron de pronto al olfato de Sesshomaru, dejó de tocarse la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y miró a Kagura algo asombrado.  
  
Una punzada llegó a su pecho como una fuerte cuchillada a Sesshomaru... ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué sentía... compasión hacia Kagura?...  
  
Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza y miró el pasto como si este fuera lo más interesante que podía existir.  
  
"¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? N-no lo entiendo... se suponía que yo nunca dejaría doblegarme ante alguien pero..."  
  
-Kagura...-dijo en un murmullo que por mera suerte la nombrada alcanzó a oír.  
  
Kagura levantó la vista y limpió una de sus lágrimas...  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
La jovencita iba corriendo aprisa por el bosque, su única luz era la de la luna llena... se sentía perseguida, más no sabía por quién...  
  
Esquivó varias rocas al igual que grandes árboles que se interponían en su camino, todo el tiempo su jauría de lobos blancos iban a su lado.  
  
Ayame lanzó un grito escandalizado cuando sintió ser alcanzada por aquel espeluznante youkai, sus sospechas eran ciertas...  
  
-Tú, tú eres la prometida de aquel hombre llamado Kouga ¿verdad?-preguntó la grotesca criatura.  
  
Ayame no respondió, ¿Qué era lo que quería semejante adefesio con Kouga? Pero la respuesta se la dio el youkai antes de que pudiera preguntar...  
  
-Necesito los fragmentos que ese sujeto lleva en ambas piernas... si te secuestro estoy seguro que vendrá a rescatarte...-la criatura que tenía un tamaño gigantesco llevó su brazo hacia ella sujetándola fácilmente.  
  
-Ah, ¡Suéltame!-gritó enfadada y a la vez asustada la niña mientras trataba de apartar aquel grotesco brazo de ella inútilmente.  
  
Sus lobos se echaron en contra del youkai intentando rescatar a su ama pero el otro brazo de ese ser mandó a volar a todos.  
  
-¡No!-gritó Ayame al ver como sus acompañantes eran lastimados. Las piernas y los brazos de la chica eran aprisionados por el youkai lo que le hacía imposible defenderse.-Eres un... ¡eres un maldito!  
  
El ser rió frenéticamente mientras cerraba su puño haciendo que Ayame fuera herida de gravedad.  
  
-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Ayame cerró los ojos a causa del dolor... sintió desvanecerse...su vista se nublaba, no aguantaría más... iba a desmayarse...  
  
-No... no puede ser... Kouga...-y sin poder decir más, Ayame cayó rendida ante el dolor. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Era posible que... ¿todo hubiera salido mal? Ya no estaba seguro si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pero... si se lo decía... ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella?  
  
Ya no sabía si estaba feliz o triste en esos momentos... la llegada de un cachorro traería felicidad a ellos dos pero... al mismo tiempo problemas...  
  
Estaba consciente de que Kagome aún era casi una niña... y al mismo tiempo, Naraku aprovecharía la situación para atacarlos... para atacarlos a ellos y al pequeño por venir. Pero... maldita sea, ¿Por qué siempre abría de haber un "pero"? Ya no estaba seguro si Kagome en verdad estaba esperando un hijo.  
  
Inuyasha suspiró desalentado mientras miraba a la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos. No había pasado mucho desde esa noche... incluso, ya estaba prácticamente comprobado que Kagome estaba embarazada más sin embargo, Inuyasha había notado... precisamente esa noche, algo cambiante en su aroma y ahora estaba seguro...  
  
Kagome... no estaba embarazada.  
  
Sabía que esto probablemente le traería un dolor insoportable a la joven. Inuyasha acarició con suavidad los cabellos de la chica.  
  
La quería muchísimo, incluso podría decirse que la amaba, ¿pero y ahora qué? No tenía el suficiente valor para decírselo. Rompería su corazón, Kagome estaba ilusionada con aquella idea de ser madre.  
  
La destruiría... de eso estaba seguro, ¿Cómo decirle tales palabras a la persona que más amaba?  
  
Inuyasha le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que estaba acurrucada en su cuerpo totalmente sumida dentro de sus sueños, si bien tendría que confesárselo, además, no estaba seguro de que ella lo tomaría mal.  
  
-A lo mejor y ni le importa-dijo esperanzado en un susurro para no despertarla.  
  
Pero... sólo el tiempo lo diría...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola!!!! Cómo están gente??? Yo muy feliz de que mi fic les está gustando!!!! ^o^ wo!!! Hasta me van hacer llorar jajaja, bueno, qué pasará ahora??? Como prometí, puse a más personajes en aparición!!! Ya está saliendo a la luz nuestra dulce Ayame jaja, y también inu y Kagome, será cierto que no está embarazada como todos creían?? Pues...tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo!!! Wuahahaha!  
  
Bueno, como es mi costumbre, aquí les dejo mis infinitos agradecimientos, ya pasamos los 50 reviews!!! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!!! Nunca había tenido tantos en ninguno de mis fics!!! Solo que... lamento mucho a los que leían este fic en hispafics, pero eh tenido problemas horribles en abrir la página, por lo que los últimos tres capítulos no han sido subidos ahí, una gran disculpa U.U  
  
Gaby-chan: Lamento haberte traumado amiga!!! Jaja, pero yo ya te había dado mi advertencia jeje, y lo que más me sorprendió, fue tu comentario de que crees que es el mejor capítulo de todos ¡_¡ Wuaaaa!!!!! MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS GABY-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! No sabes lo que significa para mi contar con tu apoyo Gaby-preciosa!!!! Y qué bueno que hayas encontrado bueno el mensaje que traté de dejar en el cap!!! Te quiero montones!!! Y además, te considero una de mis mejores amigas a pesar de la distancia jeje. Un beso y nos vemos!!!!  
  
Momiji: Holas amiga!! Jeje, pues, no te sabría decir con exactitud como es que fue "eso" como dices tú, pero... creo que con esto tus dudas serán menos no? Jeje, así lo espero, muchísimas gracias por el review!!!! Te quiero montones!!! Un beso y te cuidas!!  
  
Aome: jeje, pues, gracias por tu opinión, en verdad, tal vez no seas muy partidaria de la pareja Sessh/Kagura jeje, pero... espero que con lo que eh puesto en este capítulo tu opinión vaya cambiando de a poquis, muchas gracias por el review!!! Espero puedas seguir leyendo, te lo agradecería mucho!! Te cuidas y chau!  
  
Anubis: Hello friend!!! (jeje, el inglés ta´ dando frutos xD) cómo estás?? Yo muy feliz por recibir un review tuyo!!!! Jaja, y si, tienes razón, me emocioné mucho en el capítulo jaja pero de igual forma, lamento haberte traumado!!! Jeje, me alegra mucho poder contar con tu apoyo ^^ y espero te guste la pareja que le encontré a sessh que me dices que es de tus personajes favoritos ^^ un beso y bye!  
  
Kim Lin: Hola Natty!!! Amiguis!!! Cómo estás?? Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas animado a leer este loco fanfic!! Jaja. Hey!! Y que tino para que medio mundo te esté a punto de cachar leyendo mi lemon jajaja, espero no haberte metido en problemas!! ¡_¡ nunca me lo perdonaría!!! Qué bien que te guste la pareja sessh/kagura jaja, ahora yashi y yo no somos las únicas locas xD Creo que no podría decirte como es que fue "eso" para que la haya matado jaja, eso va a tu imaginación xP pero espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por tener la misma opinión que yo respecto al consejo que intenté dejar, te lo agradezco de miles amiga!! Espero verte pronto en el msn eh? casi nunca hablamos!!! Más sin embargo, te considero una gran amiga, espero que en mi caso sea igual. Un beso y nos vemos prontis!!  
  
Magdaria-Sayo: Hola Alex!!! Si llegó el review!!! Jaja, muchas gracias!!!! Y no te me preocupes que de que leo un capricho, lo leo!!! Solo que tuve un examen de inglés mega difícil y me la pasé estudiando, pero igual, logré dejarte RR en el cap. 10 de tu otro precioso fic!!! Por cierto, me encantó tu review!!! Y me alegra mucho que tengamos la misma opinión respecto a la especie de "moraleja" que intenté dejar jeje, y aún más gracias por tener esa opinión de mi, y me causo gracia lo del alma vieja jaja, tal vez tengas razón!!! Capaz y tuve una vida pasada todavía más loca que yo!!! Jajaja, gracias por todo amiga!!! Espero verte pronto en el foro o en el Messenger, y ruego que esta vez si me puedas leer!! Uy! Maldito msn! . Recuerda que te quiero muchis eh?? un beso y bye!  
  
Sango14: Hey!! Que bueno que hayas podido leer!!! No tienes de que agradecer por la dedicatoria del cap ^^, leí el fic jugando a ser, me gustó muchis!!! Y me reí como nunca!!!! Para cuando la actualización??lamento no haberte dejado RR, pero la maldita máquina no me dejó! o Oye, creo que tienes razón, Kagura quedará traumatizada jaja, gracias por estar deacurdo conmigo respecto a mi forma de pensar!!! Y, como ya te he dicho antes, jamás te disculpes por un review largo!!! Ya sabes que me encantan!!! Un beso y nos vemos!!  
  
Kala: Hola Kalita!!! Cómo estamos?? Espero que muy bien!!! Jeje, lamento haberte dejado así, pero aquí está la continuación jaja, si, ya sabrás que estoy mega loca, pero creo que en el cap anterior lo demostré más!!! xD ¿Castrar a Sessh?... jajaja, ¡SI! no es mala idea!!!! Jajaja, ve por él y lo hacemos juntas jajaja, espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por el review!!! Un beso!!  
  
Pilari_likun: Holas!! Es la primera vez que me dejas un review, así que muchísimas gracias!! Me alegra que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado ^-^ Y sabes qué? Mejor aún que te guste la pareja Sessh/kagura!!!! Contigo ya seríamos 4 en la lista de locas a las que les gusta esta egocéntrica pareja!!! Jajaja (Gaby-chan, Natty!!! Vengan rápido!!! Una más a nuestro grupito de locas jajaja) espero te guste este cap. y lo puedas leer, y si. prometo agregar más Inu/kag!!! Un beso y te cuidas mucho!!  
  
Bueno, esto por ahora jeje, las notas de autora ya están más largas que el capítulo jajaja, un beso para todos mis lectores!!! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!!! (Que espero sea más pronto que de costumbre U_U)  
  
Hasta pronto!!  
  
Iyari 


	8. Tal vez te amo

Hola gente, aquí los saluda Iyari jeje. No hablaré mucho pues los comentarios los hago al final, pero les dejo una advertencia, este capítulo según yo y es a mi parecer, está MUY cursi!!!!!! Bueno, el puro título lo dice jajaja, así que, amantes de lo romántico, esto es para ustedes, y para los que no...mmm, pues ya ni modo jeje xD Ah, y por cierto, lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*En el capítulo anterior*~*~*~*~* Un sollozo y un fuerte olor a sal llegaron de pronto al olfato de Sesshomaru, dejó de tocarse la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y miró a Kagura algo asombrado.  
  
Una punzada llegó a su pecho como una fuerte cuchillada a Sesshomaru... ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué sentía... compasión hacia Kagura?...  
  
Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza y miró el pasto como si este fuera lo más interesante que podía existir.  
  
"¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? N-no lo entiendo... se suponía que yo nunca dejaría doblegarme ante alguien pero..."  
  
-Kagura...-dijo en un murmullo que por mera suerte la nombrada alcanzó a oír.  
  
Kagura levantó la vista y limpió una de sus lágrimas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 8 "Tal vez...te amo"  
  
Sesshomaru había quedado sin habla... ¿Qué era todo esto que sentía en el pecho? Simplemente le era imposible de describir. ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Acaso era eso? No... lo que estaba sintiendo era algo más...  
  
Kagura lo miraba aún con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, luchaba por no derramar más de ese molesto y salado líquido, pero le era algo casi imposible. Podía sentir la confusión de Sesshomaru, pero... ¿Estaría él aún más confundido que ella?  
  
En cierta forma, deseaba acercarse y abrazarla, reconfortarla, pero... eso se hallaba fuera de su límite, de su forma de ser... ¿Cómo podría él abrazar... o hasta sentir algo por Kagura?  
  
Sesshomaru levantó la vista lentamente y la topó fijo con la de ella, sus ojos dorados mostraban sutileza... deseaba acercarse pero ¿cómo lo tomaría ella? Kagura acomodó la desgarrada y ensangrentada manta que la cubría para que el viento no tocara su ya muy lastimado cuerpo. Se sintió estremecer al ver que Sesshomaru daba unos pasos hacia ella... de seguro la mataría por la bofetada que le había dado... pero...  
  
¿Qué importaba?  
  
Si Kagura lo rechazaba no se lo reprocharía, la joven tenía sus razones pero... esperaba que eso no sucediera... no quería, jamás lo habían herido de esa forma y no deseaba que eso pasase...  
  
Kagura ya no le encontraba un sentido concreto a su vida... ¿Qué había pasado? Se había dejado "tocar" por un hombre que nunca sintió nada por ella. Las cosas estaban hechas y no era eso lo que la entristecía. Si Sesshomaru deseaba acabar con ella, era lo mejor... pues nunca había entendido del todo su maldita existencia... no tenía un propósito en la vida realmente, ¿Qué era eso de seguir los mandatos de un "padre" que nunca le tuvo el más mínimo cariño? Si moría, talvez... con eso sería su verdadera felicidad y si no... qué más daba, nunca había conocido la verdadera felicidad...nunca.  
  
Sesshomaru se quedó a unos escasos centímetros de Kagura la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y cerraba los ojos con fuerza incontenida; tenía que elegir muy bien sus siguientes palabras, pues no deseaba hacerle aún más daño a la joven, ya era mucho el que le había causado y ahora sencillamente Kagura era "Su compañera"  
  
-Kagura... yo...-Sesshomaru titubeó un poco, aún no entendía del todo las razones del por qué la había revivido, pero si lo había hecho sólo con ella, ¿eso quería decir que si la amaba?-yo... lo siento.  
  
Kagura abrió los ojos precipitadamente sin creerlo, no entendía por qué se disculpaba pero un odio crecía en su interior.  
  
"Lo siento... ¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de decirme esas palabras? ¿Acaso crees que con eso todo está arreglado?"  
  
"Soy un idiota por disculparme... ella me odia, lo sé... y no la culpo, pero... ella también formó parte de lo que hicimos... nunca se rehusó..."  
  
"No lo entiendo, creí que Sesshomaru no tenía corazón... ¿Qué es que me quieres engañar? No... no lo lograrás conmigo... si lo que en verdad deseas es matarme con tus manos... hazlo... es lo mejor..."  
  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó Kagura ofendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. -...Ni yo sé la respuesta Kagura es sólo que...si te reviví fue por algo...  
  
"¿Por algo? ¿Cómo que por algo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suelta de una buena vez lo que me quieres decir! ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Lo que realmente deseo es... terminar esto ya... acaba conmigo como lo hiciste hace unos minutos, acaba con mi vida que yo soy tan cobarde que no lo logro por mi misma..."  
  
-Kagura... tú eres...ahora tú eres mi pareja... creo que... en cierta forma yo al revivirte deseé que seas mi acompañante... por algo lo habré hecho...  
  
-¿P-pareja, a-acompañante?-tartamudeó la youkai-¿Acaso estás diciendo que...?  
  
Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, no estaba seguro de la decisión de ella, pero su mente había comenzado a aclararse y había tomado una decisión, aunque no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias...  
  
-Así es Kagura... he tomado la decisión de que quiero que seas mi esposa...  
  
Kagura abrió mucho los ojos... ella pensaba en que el taiyoukai la mataría y ahora... ¿Su esposa? En verdad que no comprendía nada... y lo que era peor... se había quedado sin habla...  
  
-Se-sesshomaru... yo... n-no sé que... qué decirte...  
  
El lord se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazó con ternura cubriéndola con sus brazos.  
  
-Por ahora... comprendo que no sabes que decir... y no estás obligada a permanecer a mí lado si no lo deseas pero... sólo te pido que te quedes conmigo por un tiempo y ya después decidas...  
  
"Cómo te puedo decir Kagura... que te amo... ¿sería tal vez arriesgado confesártelo? Creo que lo comprendí en cierta forma muy tarde... estarás a mi lado pero de seguro me odiarás por lo que te hice... Intentaré compensarte... te trataré como se que te lo mereces, como lo que eres, como a la persona que más quiero..."  
  
"¿Y si tal vez te lo dijera?... No, en definitiva no me corresponderías. Tal vez lo que siento no es lo correcto, pues siento que me mantienes a tu lado por arrepentimiento... me siento lastimada, pero... se que yo me lo busqué... yo lo se... no tienes la culpa... ni la responsabilidad de disculparte... y mucho menos la carga de cuidar de mi. Tal vez... te amo, pero... creo que no lo sabré muy pronto..."  
  
-Toma esto-Sesshomaru se quitó la estola que colgaba de su hombro (Esa cosa peludita y blanca que la mayoría cree que e su cola jaja y que por cierto... mi sueño dorado es...abrazarla!!!! Ajaja xD) y se la entregó a Kagura. Ella lo miró sorprendido, pero Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada cariñosa-No pienso tenerte con esa sábana rota y manchada... cúbrete con esto...  
  
Kagura sonrió levemente, agradecida tomó la prenda la cual se puso alrededor del cuerpo...  
  
-Gracias-pronunció cohibida ante la gentileza del taiyoukai. -Supongo que estás cansada... eh... le diré a Jaken que se adelante con Rin al palacio...-dijo mientras miraba hacia unas montañas-Nosotros dormiremos aquí... mañana partiremos a tu nuevo hogar... -Eh... sí, pero... Naraku-dijo preocupada, su creador no tardaría en aparecer y se la llevaría consigo y de paso le haría daño a Sesshomaru. -Olvídate de ese maldito... no permitiré que te haga daño, mientras estés conmigo Kagura, nada te pasará...  
  
Kagura sonrío, se acostó en el mullido pasto, y observó como Sesshomaru desaparecía entre los árboles para avisar a su sirviente y a la niña.  
  
Minutos después, Sesshomaru volvió a aparecer, miró a la chica que yacía en el suela ya dormida.  
  
"Estaba exhausta" pensó. Se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos y subió a una de las ramas de lo árboles cercanos, sentándose en ella, acomodó a la joven entre sus piernas para que pudiera dormir mejor. La presencia de ella lo tranquilizaba. -Perdóname por lo que te hice...-le susurró al oído, Kagura se movió un poco pero... si había oído esas palabras.  
  
Pronto él también cayó en un profundo sueño con Kagura entre sus brazos. Los rayos de la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante iluminaban sus cabellos plateados y la blanca piel de la joven...  
  
Pero entonces... ¿Si se amaban o era sólo atracción y culpabilidad?...  
  
Continuará... Jaja, si, hasta ahí lo dejo, quedó cortito, lo sé, pero no tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo jeje. Ya en el próximo los demás personajes aparecerán ^^ este capítulo solo fue de esta parejita que creo que conforme han estado avanzando los capítulos, ya habrán aparecido más fans de esta pareja por mi culpa no? Jeje Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mi, y en especial porque las dos son unas fanáticas de esta pareja: Yashi (Gaby- chan) y Kim (Natty) Amigas! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! ^o^ pensé mucho en ustedes al escribirlo y le puse mucho empeño, aunque no lo crean jeje esperemos que con el tiempo vayan apareciendo más seguidores de la pareja sessh/kagura, porque de seguro ya le metí ese gusanito a varios por tantos capítulos relacionados con ellos jajaja.  
  
Pronto verán el siguiente capítulo, en el cuál aparecerán los demás personajes ^^ Por el momento... les recomiendo mi otro fic lemon!! Jajaj, de seguro ya lo vieron al entrar a la clasificación R, su nombre es "La Tennyo de mi corazón" si!!! yo lo escribí!!! xD espero también les guste ese fic... en especial seguidores de la pareja Sango/miroku, aunque también tiene MUCHO inu/kag ^^  
  
Agradezco mucho sus reviews!!! Me hacen inmensamente feliz!!!!! En especial los que se molestan en dejar uno en cada capítulo, a todos ustedes, los quiero montones!!!!!  
  
Sango14: Hola Sango-chan! Cómo estás?? Yo aquí feliz por recibir tu review, te lo agradezco mucho jeje, y creo también que Sesshy se merecía la cachetada jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Ayame, en este capítulo solo aparecieron Sesshomaru y Kagura, pero en el otro estarán Ayame y Kouga y creo que habrá Miroku/Sango, aparte del ya acostumbrado Inu/kag xD espero ver tu review pronto!! Un beso y te cuidas!  
  
Gaby-chan: Chibi-onne!!! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo brindado, no sabes cuanto te aprecio mi amiga linda. Gracias por estar escuchando cuando más lo necesito, en verdad, no existen palabras para agradecer, te dedico el capítulo que espero te haya gustado como parte mi agradecimiento, aunque un capítulo y un dibujo no sea ni la mitad de lo que has hecho por mí Gaby- chan, quiero que sepas, que cuando tu necesites de alguien que te escuche, pienses en mi, que para mi es muy satisfactorio poder ayudarte. Respecto al capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo antes y darme tu opinión, tanto ene l capítulo pasado como en este, te quiero montones amiga, no lo olvides, un beso y cuídate mucho!!  
  
Magdalia-Sayo: Hola Alex!!! Mi amiga linda!! Cómo estás??? Yo muy agradecida contigo por estar ahí leyendo mis fics y por tomarte la molestia de leer y responder mi mail. Y si, pues Kagome no está embarazada, pero... en este capítulo no salió nada referente a ello, pero en el próximo si!!! Muchas gracias por tu review en "La Tennyo de mi Corazón" no sabes lo feliz que me haces, espero te esté yendo bien en la universidad amiga, un beso, te quiere: Iya  
  
Anubis: An!!! Mi amiga preciosa!!! Hace rato que no conversamos pero... aún aunque no me has dado tus comentarios sobre este capítulo, pues fuiste la primera en leer este cap. te agradezco mucho que lo hayas leído, y también agradezco tu review en el capítulo pasado. Si!! Mi inglés mejora! Jajaja, y este capítulo también quedó cortito u.u pero espero que el próximo esté mejor xD, cuídate mucho "pastel" espero verte pronto, te quiere: Iyari  
  
Kim Lin: Hola Natty! Cómo estás eh amiga?? Espero te haya gustado este capítulo pues ya me dijiste que esta pareja te encanta, y por eso va para ti ^^. Qué bueno que no te regañaron por andar leyendo mis porquerías jeje y... feminista!!!! Jajajaj, así que eres feminista eh? jajaja, si, Sessh se merecía la bofetada u.ú pero bueno...Yo también te considero una gran amiga aunque casi no hemos hablado Kim linda, espero verte pronto en el msn y por supuesto, ver la actualización de "Bring me to life" y "My goddes...qué era?" jeje, lo siento, pero aún no me aprendo el título, gomen ne -_- Bueno, un beso y te cuidas mucho amiga!!!  
  
Tsubasa_chan33: Hola Karina!!! Cómo estás eh? espero muy bien, y con eso de que ya te bajaste la peli de inu!!! Jajaja No te preocupes por no haberme dejado antes review, no estas obligada a nada, con que hayas leído ya es muy satisfactorio para mi, me encanta que te gusten mis caps jajaja, espero puedas leer este capítulo, te cuidas y chau!!  
  
Belen: Hola Belén!!!! No sabes la felicidad que me dio ver tu review!!! Y que hayas leído mi fic después de que te dijera que tenía un0 nuevo! Y te leíste los siete capítulos!!! Wow!!!! Mil gracias!!! ^o^ y sí sería bueno que te empezara a gustar la pareja Sessh/kagura jajajaj, así ya habría más fans de estos dos xD espero puedas leer este capítulo pronto, un beso y bye!  
  
Sesskago: Mandy!!!! Amiga!!!! Cómo estás?!?!?!?! Yo aquí extrañándote MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO wuaaaa!!!! Mandy!!!! No sabes cuanta felicidad me dio que leyeras!!!! ¡_¡ Dejé review en Saki, ahí lo checas, te dejé ahí mismo mis comentarios de tus otros dos fics ^^ gracias por leer Mandy!! Y un fic nuevo?? O.o yo tengo que leer eso!!!!! Ajajaja, prometo dejarte review pronto!!!! Y haber si luego puedes leer "La tennyo de mi corazón" no? Jejej, otro fic en clasificación R 0///0 bueno, amiga linda, espero verte muy pronto, cómo vas con el libro de harry?? Jajaj, un besote y te cuidas, bye!!!!!  
  
Aiosami: Hola!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encantó verlo! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic (o lo que lleva xD) espero puedas leer este capítulo y dejarme review, cuídate mucho y nos vemos!!  
  
Ahora me despido, pero les prometo que en menos de dos semanas verán publicado el capítulo 9 jeje Cuídense mucho eh? espero sigan leyendo mi fic y nos vemos pronto!!!  
  
Los quiere: Iyari 


	9. Dudas

SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 9 "Dudas"  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo sentir la cálida respiración del hanyou sobre su cuello y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola. Sonrió levemente y miró a Inuyasha, aún dormía... Le hubiera gustado seguir así de no ser porque claramente sentía como se estaban resbalando del techo (^^U)  
  
-I-inuyasha, Inuyasha... de-despierta...-dijo asustada ya que estaban a escasos centímetros de caer. El inu se movió perezosamente y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y la miro con seriedad. No tardaron mucho en bajar de aquel lugar y después de que sostuvieron una corta charla de acerca de cómo durmieron, Inuyasha tomó su camino.  
  
Kagome veía sorprendida como el chico se marchaba de la aldea y se iba rumbo al bosque... no le dijo nada, no tenía idea de a dónde iría y aunque eso no le preocupaba pues él se sabía cuidar solo, la inquietud que le provocaba que se hubiera marchado sin decir palabra alguna la acompañaba.  
  
Echándole una última mirada de reojo a "su pareja" ingresó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para comer algo pues se estaba muriendo de hambre.  
  
-Buenos días Kagome-saludó vigorosamente la sacerdotisa de edad ya avanzada. -Buenos días anciana Kaede, ¿Durmió bien?-le preguntó Kagome con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. -Eh...si-dijo simplemente. -¡Kagome-chan! ¡Buenos días!-exclamó Sango alegremente a su amiga poco después cuando esta ingresó a la vieja choza. -Buenos días Sango, veo que estás de muy buen humor... -Eh, sí, creo que sí ^-^ -¿Pasó algo?-la cuestionó la joven miko. -¡Ah! Es que...-Sango se sonrojó y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo de madera como si este fuera lo más interesante-Es que...-repitió- es solo que... Miroku... él me preguntó en la noche si yo... si yo...  
  
Tanto Kagome como Kaede veían sorprendidas como la joven exterminadora se sonrojaba cada vez más. Sango siguió tartamudeando unos minutos más hasta que por fin se los dijo...  
  
-¡QUÉ!-gritó emocionada Kagome después de escuchar el relato de su amiga, mientras que la anciana sonreía ampliamente-Y...y... ¿Y cómo es que te lo pidió? ¿Y cuando se celebrará la boda? ¿Aceptaste de inmediato o lo pensaste? Kagome comenzaba a hacer preguntas por montón sobre el futuro matrimonio, Sango sólo tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras que el rubor de su cara aumentaba considerablemente a cada palabra y a cada sonrisa que le dirigían.  
  
Y así se pasó el tiempo con las chicas... mientras que Miroku reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en las horas anteriores sentado sobre una roca del bosque algo alejado de la aldea.  
  
-Y bien Miroku...-se decía a sí mismo el houshi-...ahora que Sango aceptó ser tu esposa... ¿Por qué te sientes así de incompleto? Se supone que después de haber pasado una noche con ella tus sentimientos se habían aclarado pero...  
  
Suspiró... ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera dudando de lo que sentía por su taijiya? No, eso no estaba bien. Él ya había tomado su decisión, Sango sería su esposa y la amaría por siempre... pero... el amor no siempre era eterno ¿o sí? @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía como algunos rebeldes cabellos cubrían su cara cubierta de barro seco. Ayame se enderezó y se levantó... estaba sola, sola en aquel oscuro lugar... Parecía una cueva, y a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en ella, estaba vacía. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera tarde. Sin detenerse a meditar, Ayame comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia donde creía estaba la salida de la húmeda caverna, pero... por más que estuvo deambulando, nunca dio con la salida.  
  
Se sentía asustada, sola... necesitaba ver algo de luz o se volvería loca. Cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente al igual que las rebeldes lágrimas que no podía controlar. -Kouga ... - susurró la chica, más para si que para otra cosa. Quería ver a el joven lobo, pero...eso le haría correr un gran peligro. ¿Dónde estaría aquel youkai que la había secuestrado? Si estaba ausente sólo para avisar a Kouga... no, sería humillante que él se enterara que la habían raptado tan fácilmente.  
  
Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de allí y rápido. Después de respirar profundamente, Ayame siguió corriendo para salir de la cueva. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
-¿Y si se molesta?- se preguntaba Inuyasha que estaba sentado en una gran roca en pleno bosque. El hanyou no paraba de pensar en qué reacción tendría su miko cuando ésta se enterara de que no estaba embarazada. Aunque... ella no sería la única afectada, tenía que aceptar que la idea de ser padre...también le causaba cierta satisfacción.  
  
Pero... no, eso no iba al caso en esos momentos, la principal aludida era Kagome y nadie más. ¿Y cómo decírselo?  
  
También había pensado en "estar" con ella hasta que estuviera seguro de que volviera a estar embarazada, pero la idea era simplemente idiota...aunque... no le desagradaba del todo ( xDD)  
  
Bien, ahora Kagome ya sospechaba algo, lo sabía, y eso por la mirada tan peculiar que le lanzó la joven en la mañana, y sí...había sido muy desconsiderado al dejarla en ese estado, sin darle ni una sola explicación...ahora tal vez hasta estaría molesta...  
  
-¡Demonios! ¿Qué nunca puedes hacer algo bien?- se recriminó. Ya era una decisión segura, se lo diría esa misma noche... no podía perder más tiempo. Solo rogaba porque todo saliera a la perfección. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
No era aún tarde...estaba a tiempo, o eso creía... Podía sentirlo... no necesitaba de un olfato o un instinto animal como los youkais para percatarse de eso. Su intuición se lo decía todo... Inuyasha y Kagome estaban juntos. Se sentía... ¿Molesta? Algo le oprimía el pecho y un sentimiento nostálgico, convidando con el odio y el rencor reinaba en ella, en su corazón y su alma marchita. No soportaba la idea de haber perdido... no sin haber dado una buena lucha.  
  
Kikyo miró hacia el horizonte, y sonrió despectivamente. Esa noche...tendría que tomar medidas drásticas si quería que permaneciera a su lado... para siempre... Nadie te apartará de mi... Inuyasha  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien, bien... sólo por esta vez... dejaré que me maten jajaj, y es que se que tardé décadas en actualizar pero... por buenas razones, o eso creo yo. Primero que nada... la escuela, eso dice mucho no?? Y segundo.... Iyari, por andar "estupideando" con la computadora, quien sabe como, eliminé el archivo que hacía funcionar el Word y estuve más de dos semanas sin escribir NADA hasta que llegó un técnico a salvarme la vida y me lo volvió a instalar. El problema ahora, es que instaló un Word 97... está muy viejo!!!!!! Y es muy diferente al XP que era al que estaba acostumbrada por lo que también andaba con una mini huelga hasta que me instalaran el que yo quería. Pero ya que mis papás nunca llamaron al técnico de nuevo, solo me quedé con mi berrinche y a volver a empezar -___- Así que si me quieren matar... no los culpo xD Bien, ahora solo me queda agradecer sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz, ah, y algo más.... les recomiendo el fic lemon que se llama "Un nuevo comienso" de Mat ^-^ Y un aviso rápido, lamento no hacerlo de buena forma, pero no puedo agradecer bien los reviews como me gusta por falta de tiempo, gomen. Arigato a: Belén (la eterna enamorada xD) Sayito (mi sis linda!) Aiosami (rita-chan!) Yashi (Gaby-chan, mi chibi-onne!!!!) Ayame-Asakura (Sango-chan??? Eres tú? O.o) Kala (mi amiga!! Y mi eterna inspiración para escribir! XD) Kim (Mi amiga natty!!!! Te quiero!) Anubis (An!!! Te extrañaba chica!! Mi amiguis!!)  
  
También gracias a los que leen, y no dejan review ¬¬  
  
Nos vemos pronto: Iyari 


	10. Confesiones

SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 10 "Confesiones"  
  
Las cosas marchaban perfectamente, o eso creía Sango, la alegría que sentía se hacía mayor a cada segundo que transcurría, ya que la sola idea de las palabras anteriores de Miroku era su felicidad.  
  
Estaba sentada en un gran tronco caído que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea en compañía de Kirara y Shippo, quien a pesar de que la taijiya le había contado todo, él seguía sin comprender por qué tanto alboroto si solo era una boda.  
  
- Algún día lo comprenderás bien- le decía la joven exterminadora con tanta seguridad acompañada de tan radiante sonrisa poco común en ella que solo lograba intimidar al pequeño kitsune quien la miraba con cierta curiosidad combinada con susto.  
  
- Pero... si solo se van a casar... –recalcó el niño como si tal "acción" fuera de lo más simple y cotidiano que pudiera existir.  
  
- Sí Shippo, pero no es tan simple... es pasar lo que queda de tu vida al lado de la persona que amas –Sango cada vez hacía más notoria su sonrisa, a lo que la mononoke solo la veía asombrada pensando si su ama no se quedaría así pues ya los músculos de su rostro se veían tensos a causa de ese gesto. Silbó un par de veces para llamar su atención y subió hasta el hombro de la joven- ¿Tú también estás feliz Kirara?  
  
La pequeña mononoke movió sus dos colas con brío y parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender. Sango dejó escapar una pequeña risotada. Shippo la veía admirado ahora, jamás había visto tan feliz a Sango. Lo que no sabían era que detrás de unos árboles cercanos a ellos, y escondido, se hallaba el houshi oyendo la conversación de su amada exterminadora con Shippo y Kirara.  
  
Debía admitir que verla tan sonriente y desbordando tanta felicidad era algo embelesador para él, pero... con todo, aún se sentía indeciso...  
  
Pero, ya no podía dar marcha atrás... la amaba y con eso le bastaba.  
  
Respiró profundamente un par de veces y salió de su escondite como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Así que aquí estabas mi hermosa Sango? –Dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a los tres personajes que tenía enfrente.  
  
Sango al oír la voz del monje lo buscó con la mirada instintivamente y le dirigió una mirada llena de cariño.  
  
Murmuró un bajo "Hola" al sentir como un traicionero rubor aparecía en sus ya de por sí sonrosadas mejillas.  
  
Repentinamente, tanto Shippo como Kirara encontraron apropiado ese momento para desaparecer dejando así solos a la taijiya y al houshi.  
  
Te ves feliz Sango- inquirió Miroku sentándose al lado de la joven. Sango se mantuvo en silencio aún sonrojada pero con una mirada que expresaba todo- Y... dime... ¿te agrada la decisión que he tomado respecto a nosotros?  
  
Nosotros... la chica asimiló que se refería al matrimonio por lo que lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo un tanto aturdida...  
  
Quieres decir si estoy de acuerdo con casarnos ¿cierto?  
  
Miroku asintió con la cabeza con seriedad.  
  
Si he aceptado a la proposición eso te da a entender que sí, o eso creo yo- dijo sorprendida de que Miroku pudiera ser tan tonto para hacer tales preguntas- O... ¿acaso el que duda eres tú...?  
  
El tono de voz de Sango sonaba dolido... y entonces Miroku comprendió que había metido la pata.  
  
- No Sango... para nada... yo... yo te quiero... –Pero su voz no sonaba segura del todo y ella lo notó.  
  
Si lo que deseas es retractarte de esto o pensarlo más... puedes hacerlo pero... creo que entonces... debiste meditar más antes de proponerme matrimonio... Sango... yo no... Basta, - Sango le sonrió con falsedad- tranquilo... tú... piénsalo bien... ya después me dirás tu elección...  
  
La joven se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea dejando solo al monje mientras sentía como algo dentro de su pecho se rompía y luchaba para que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos.  
  
-¡Sango! –Gritó el hombre para que la chica se detuviera, pero apenas ella hubiera escuchado la voz del monje llamándola, echó a correr con rapidez... cuanto antes llegara a la aldea mejor.  
  
"No puede ser... "Se dijo Miroku "Soy un imbécil... y el más grande que existe"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
¿Cómo era posible? Se sentía una idiota, debió entenderlo antes, Miroku era un hombre que solo deseaba ser libre de compromisos, cortejar una mujer y luego marcharse... no entendía como era que se había tomado en serio todas esas palabras... y lo peor de todo... había entregado su cuerpo a él... se había dejado utilizar.  
  
Soy una idiota- Se dijo la taijiya mientras limpiaba con rapidez la rebelde lágrima de furia que se escurría lentamente por su mejilla derecha.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Qué podía hacer... no tenía ni idea de que hora era... ¿qué tal si su manada ya la estaba buscando? Seguramente el abuelo estaría preocupado.  
  
Ayame seguía recorriendo los pasadizos de la estrecha cueva, harta ya de caminar sin encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad. Continuamente se paraba y dejaba escapar un suspiro y luego seguía... estaba exhausta. En ese momento se detuvo a descansar cuando...  
  
- Veo que ya te puedes mover sin problemas –Ayame contuvo un gritó, a su espalda se encontraba aquel horrible youkai que la había secuestrado.  
  
Déjeme ir... ¿Quién te crees pera encerrarme en una cueva grandísimo...?–Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que haber dicho tales palabras había sido un error pues la criatura moviendo un solo brazo la derrumbó.  
  
Lanzó un gemido de dolor pero se reincorporó casi al instante. No estaba dispuesta a ser atacada de nuevo.  
  
Ya te dije chiquilla malcriada que no te irás de aquí hasta que Kouga me entregue los fragmentos de Shikon que posee.  
  
Pues... lamento informarte que es poco probable que Kouga venga a mi rescate –dijo Ayame sonriendo con malicia, aunque después de que lo meditó su semblante se entristeció. –Él nunca se ha preocupado por mi seguridad, y no estará dispuesto a entregarte sus fragmentos sólo por mí...  
  
Ah... ¿Con que es eso? –Exclamó el monstruo con una falsa sonrisa. –Pues lo siento mucho pero no te creo en lo absoluto...  
  
Has lo que quieras, Kouga no vendrá – Ayame lo miró con repugnancia ocultando lo mejor que podía el temor que le causaba ese ser.  
  
Ya lo veremos señorita... él vendrá... ya le he avisado que lo quiero aquí esta noche o si no... –se acercó peligrosamente a la joven loba y tocó su mejilla como si le causara gracia- tú pagarás las consecuencias de sus actos...  
  
Maldito... –susurró Ayame pero el monstruo pareció no notarlo y se separó de ella para desaparecer entre las penumbras de la cueva. – Tengo que escapar de aquí y pronto... antes de que sea demasiado tarde...  
  
Pero, a pesar de sus bastos intentos, todo parecía en vano, Ayame no encontró jamás la salida de la caverna y según se lo imaginaba la noche ya se acercaba. ¿Acaso Kouga vendría? No se imaginaba que el chico se preocupara por ella, incluso solo sería una carga bastante molesta.  
  
Lo que no sabía, era que Kouga no pensaba así en lo absoluto. Ayame le preocupaba y mucho.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kagura estaba despierta, sentada en la misma rama en donde había pasado la noche en compañía de Sesshomaru, solo que la única diferencia era que estaba sola. Según le había informado el lord, había ido en compañía de Jaken, Ah-Un y Rin a su palacio ordenándoles que se quedaran allí y que luego, él volvería con ella. Por lo que Kagura entendía, las intenciones de Sesshomaru eran deshacerse de sus tres acompañantes. Y por lo que imaginaba, lo había conseguido.  
  
Kagura, aún desnuda, cubierta solamente por la estola de Sesshomaru se había decidido a esperar por él. En cierta forma seguía confundida respecto a sus decisiones y a las que había tomado el lord, pero... con todo aún permanecía allí, guardaba la remota idea de que algún día... él la llegara a apreciar de la forma en que deseaba. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
La luna ya había hecho su aparición y con eso Inuyasha supo que se lo tendría que decir de una vez, si alargaba más las cosas, toda esperanza de que Kagome lo tomaría bien se iría abajo.  
  
Con decisión, Inuyasha comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea, seguramente la chica estaría preocupado por él. DE lo que no se había percatado era que alguien lo seguía y muy de cerca...  
  
¿Con que piensas decírselo? –Kikyo miraba al hanyou de una manera tranquila y seria.  
  
No estaba interesada en la relación de Inuyasha con Kagome, eso le tenía sin cuidado, pero no podía permitir que por ello perdiera su oportunidad de descanso eterno. Mientras él permaneciera en el mundo de los vivos, los sentimientos de rencor y venganza de Kikyo seguirían presentes y con ello su existencia en ese lugar perduraría.  
  
Si lo que desean es que yo muera de nuevo... tendrás que venir conmigo o mi alma no estará en paz... dudo mucho que tú le desees eso a la mujer de la que estuviste enamorado ¿verdad? –Kikyo le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor, mas sin embargo sonrió con malicia.  
  
Inuyasha no tardó en llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en donde se encontraban ella, Kirara, Shippo y Kagome. La última esquivó su mirada de inmediato, sabía que algo no marchaba bien con su hanyou desde la mañana, deseaba hablar con él sobre qué era lo que lo molestaba, pero tenia el presentimiento de que no lo quería saber.  
  
Inuyasha, ya estábamos preocupados por ti ¿En donde estabas? –Preguntó la anciana mirándolo de forma interrogante mientras dejaba su taza de té en el suelo. Feh, eso no importa Kaede –dijo restándole importancia, Inuyasha se acercó a la miko –Kagome, quiero hablar contigo...  
  
Kagome levantó la vista y se topó con la triste mirada de su pareja, asintió en silencio, dejó de igual forma su taza y se levantó.  
  
Enseguida vuelvo –dejó dicho y se dispuso a seguir a Inuyasha que salía de la cabaña, de seguro se trataba de algo serio para que no quisiera que los de más se enteraran, pero... a pesar de que el tono que empleó Inuyasha avivaba sus dudas, no estaba segura si quería saber lo que Inuyasha le iba a decir.  
  
Inuyasha la llevó hasta un riachuelo junto al cual se sentó mirando hacia el frente con mala cara y en silencio, Kagome también se sentó a su lado.  
  
Los dos permanecieron en un angustiante silencio observando como la luna se reflejaba en las aguas hasta que después de un rato, Kagome ya cansada decidió hablar.  
  
Inuyasha, ¿Tenías algo que decirme?  
  
Inuyasha siguió en silencio unos segundos más sin mirarla hasta que por fin dijo:  
  
Kagome... dime la verdad, ¿Tú deseas tener al cachorro?  
  
¿Eh? Inuyasha... ¿acaso estás preocupado por mí? –preguntó la chica sorprendida.  
  
No cambies el hilo de la conversación Kagome, ¿Lo que intento preguntarte es si en verdad deseas ser madre?  
  
La verdad... –Kagome pensó un momento –no me lo he planteado muy bien que digamos, pero creo que la idea de tener un hijo tuyo es algo... no sé, no me molestaría tener a esta criatura... incluso podría decir que la espero con mucho ahínco...  
  
La joven le sonrió con ganas pero al ver que el hanyou no mostró una reacción parecida, si no que se puso serio y bajó la cabeza agregó alarmada.  
  
Inuyasha... ¿Qué... tu no lo deseas? ¿Crees que solo será una carga? –Kagome sonaba dolida.  
  
No, yo no he dicho eso Kagome. Nunca te he considerado una carga, y un cachorro tampoco... pero... lo que intento decirte es que... creo que... que tú no...  
  
Así que es eso Inuyasha... Kagome no está embarazada...  
  
Los dos levantaron la vista de inmediato, buscando al dueño de esa voz fría y despectiva, quien estaba frente a ellos era nada más y nada menos que...  
  
¡Kikyo!  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola gente!! ^o^ qué les pareció este capítulo? De seguro estarán pensando que qué me pico, que lo hice largo!! Jejej, pues sí, creo que está más largo de lo que acostumbro, pero eso es porque desde que me instalaron de nuevo el Word la locura por escribir me agarró fuerte, y ahora que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones quiero aprovechar jejej.  
  
Para los que les gusta lo romántico, subí un oneshot Inu/kag que se llama "Deseo de algo imposible" y para los partidarios del tragedy, el drama y lo romántico está "Sólo a veces..." (Insisto en que es mi mejor fic!!) que acabo de subir el capítulo tres y que está planeado para final feliz, aunque todo indicaría que no jejej ^-^* Y ahora... todos olvidaron a "La Tennyo de mi corazón" que aunque hace ratis no actualizo, se quedó en el capítulo 3 pero casi nadie leyó ¡_¡ y mi otra serie larga Triste Adiós pues... u.u sigo en crisis, si alguien se molesta en leer los seis capítulos que están super cortos y me da unas ideas, se los agradeceré muchísimo! XD en cuanto a mis demás fics ^^ todos oneshots (con solo decir te quiero, Mi flor más preciada, Deja el pasado atrás, Siempre estaré a tu lado –los dos últimos publicados nada más en hispafics) pues aunque ya están terminados, por qué no se dan una vuelta por ahí y me dan su opinión??? ^^ Ya saben que sus reviews me hacen saltar de la felicidad!!!!!! XD  
  
Y... hablando de reviews, aquí están los agradecimientos de las hermosas personas que me dejan uno n___n*  
  
Fanfiction  
  
Sayo: Mi sis Alex!! Cómo estás Sayito linda? Que mal que luego fanfiction no haga llegar tus reviews ¬¬ pero que bueno que este si llegó!! (Aunque al segundo intento jeje) No sabes el gusto que me dio que hayas dicho eso que estoy cambiando mi manera de escribir y estoy mejorando ¡_¡ (Sis Iya dando saltos de felicidad ^o^) jeje, si, fui mala al poner a la pe... perdón a la Kikyo, y sobre todo al hacer que Miroku dude, de seguro me van a querer matar con eso, y tb con lo de Inu y Kagome jejej, gracias por molestarte en leerme hermanita linda, y sobre todo por dejar review y estar ahí molestándote en contestar mis mails ¡_¡ eres una amiga hermosa y una persona muy especial en mi vida ^^  
  
Momiji: Este, gracias por tu review amiga, si, se que todas estas situaciones están muy raras jeje, y disculpa por haberme demorado en actualizar ^^¡ A mí tampoco me cae bien que la perra siga viva, pero quiera o no, es parte indispensable del fic jejej, ya verás por qué, cuídate y chau!  
  
Yashi: Gaby-chan, no sabes el gusto que me da recibir reviews tuyos chibi- onne, me alegra que este feo fic esté entre tus favoritos amiga, y en cuanto a tus preguntitas jeje, como ya te habrás dado cuenta cuando leíste la primera parte del cap. antes que nadie (Y te agradezco tu opinión, pues confío en ti plenamente en mis fanfics) no, no era un gran Ayame Kouga jajaj, y te confieso que no tengo planeado hacer uno, la pareja no me gusta mucho que digamos, pero lo hago como petición de unos cuantos que dejan reviews jejej, y respecto a si habrá más Sessh/Kagura... Sí!!!! ^o^ sabes que esa pareja a mí también me gusta muchis jajaj, además a Kim tb le gusta!! (matamos tres pájaros de un tiro xD) En este capítulo no hubo mucho de ellos, pero espera y verás...! un beso y cuídate mucho mi hermana ^-^  
  
Ayame-Asakura: Sango-chan! Cómo tái? Yo leí un fiki tuyo... y me gustó mucho!!!! ^o^ espero fanfiction te haga echo llegar mi review que si no... ¬¬ se las verá con mi chipote! XD Gracias mil por tu review, y con eso del retraso, no hay problema, la escuela lleva su tiempo también jaja, con que te molestes en leer ya es mucho para mí amiga ^^ (Que aunque nunca hemos hablado ni por mail, ni msn, después de que te hayas molestado en leer mis diez capítulos, y en dejar review tú ya eres una amiga a la que aprecio ^- ^) Respecto a eso de Miroku, sí... se que es odioso que ahora dude jejej, pero... no sé, como que darles las cosas tan fáciles y rápidas a los dos se me hace tedioso, pero a Kikyo... ¬¬* ajaja, a ella si hay que darle una paliza!!! Yo te ayudo!!! XDDD (Maldita perra!) Gracias de nuevo por leer y nos vemos luego, te cuidas y chau!  
  
Aiosami: Amiga!!! Que bueno recibir review tuyo!!! Siempre me alegra saber noticias tuyas, que hace rato no nos hablamos por messenger y como no has actualizado... al menos se que vives!!!! xDDD (jeje, no, no es cierto) para mí ya es suficiente halago el que leas para que todavía digas que escribo lindo!! °///0///° (Iya sonrojada ^^U) gracias!!!!!!!!!!!! Y con eso de Kouga jajaj, se quedó dormido!! XD y es que no encuentro el momento adecuado para que haga su aparición, pero... tiene que salir algún día no? Jajaj. Me alegra mucho que desees leer mi fic hasta el fin, arigato!!!! ^o^ Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo amiga ¡_¡ Ojalá y te vea luego en el messenger o en el próximo capítulo de Sólo a veces... (Me encanta ese fic mío!!! ^-^) cuídate, un besho-beshote y bye!!  
  
Valery: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, prometo poner pronto algo de Sessh/Kagura (además, si no lo hago me matan T.T) lo de Ayame y Kouga ya está planeado, aún nada escrito, pero la idea ya está, dentro de poco lo verás jejeje, y en cuanto a lo de tus fics, prometo darme una vuelta, pero... como no dejaste los nombres y no se si tu nick aquí sea Valery, luego me pasas la información sí? ^-^ de nuevo gracias, espero sigas leyendo mi fic que recibir comentarios tuyos me es muy satisfactorio, cuídate y chau!  
  
Hispafics (Porque la página por fin, después de varios meses que no me dejaba enviar los capítulos 5-10 me ha dejado actualizar!! ^o^) Agradecimientos de los capítulos 5, 6, 7, 8 y 9 ~  
  
Ropna: Jeje, muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra mucho que hayas leído mis demás fics (aunque he perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevo en hispafics y en fanfiction de inuyasha-_-) Que cuántos años tengo? Jajaj, pues tengo catorce, toy chibi ^^ de nuevo gracias por leer y espero dejes review en este capítulo.  
  
Sabrina: gracias por leer y dejar review, a mí también me encantan los inu/kagome, en cuanto a que digas eso de publicar de otras series...mmm, pues tengo planeado subir un oneshot de los teen titans, fuera de inuyasha, no escribo más, planeaba uno de sakura, pero la inspiración se me fue jejje, espero leas este capítulo, cuídate y bye!  
  
Jennifer: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews ^-^! Con eso que me dices que haga un capítulo más salvaje, pues, ya lo veré con lo de Kouga/Ayame. Y con esod e que no meta Dios en esto, pues...no entendí muy bien, pero bueno. Respecto a las imágenes...emmm 0///0 pues debo decirte que no lo había pensado, pero de igual forma, en uno de mis fics de inu intenté agregar imágenes pero hispafics no las apareció, así que lamento decirte que me es imposible cumplir con lo que pides -_- pero espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, me agrada tener a una lectora que le gusten tanto mis fics ^^ un beso y chau!  
  
Morrigan: Hey! Gracias!!! Prometo seguir con mi fic de la misma forma, espero leas pronto y me dejes un review, cuídate y nos vemos!  
  
Y ahora me despido, y espero actualizar pronto (No creo tardar mucho) aunque nada es seguro pues como ya dije, me entró fuerte por escribir... pero más por los capítulos de "Sólo a veces..." (Please!!! Lean!!! Insisto en que es mi mejor fic! XD quiero opiniones jeje) y por capítulos de un fic largo que aún no publico, aunque lo he pensado seriamente pues los capítulos son largos y ya llevan 6 ^^ Así que espero que me vean pronto actualizando en la clasificación R, sea en Shingetsu, o en La Tennyo de mi Corazón. Un beso y cuídense!!  
  
Iyari (O kirarita como lo prefieran ^-^) 


	11. La noche del arcoiris lunar

*~*~*~*~* En el capítulo anterior *~*~*~*~*  
  
La joven le sonrió con ganas pero al ver que el hanyou no mostró una reacción parecida, si no que se puso serio y bajó la cabeza agregó alarmada.  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿Qué... tu no lo deseas? ¿Crees que solo será una carga? –Kagome sonaba dolida.  
  
-No, yo no he dicho eso Kagome. Nunca te he considerado una carga, y un cachorro tampoco... pero... lo que intento decirte es que... creo que... que tú no...  
  
-Así que es eso Inuyasha... Kagome no está embarazada...  
  
Los dos levantaron la vista de inmediato, buscando al dueño de esa voz fría y despectiva, quien estaba frente a ellos era nada más y nada menos que...  
  
-¡Kikyo! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 11 "La Noche del Arcoiris Lunar"  
  
-¿Qué sucede? Veo que no les agrada mucho mi presencia- Kikyo los miró sin inmutarse.  
  
Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de enojo mientras que Kagome se dispuso a bajar la mirada. No estaba embarazada, con que era eso lo que le intentaba decir Inuyasha...  
  
-Kikyo, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –El rostro de Inuyasha se veía furioso. No iba a permitir que ella llegara así nada más a decirle una noticia tan importante a Kagome y que además a él le correspondía.  
  
-No me vengas con eso ahora- exclamó fríamente- Sabes que si aparezco por los alrededores de mi aldea es nada más con la intención de que tú y yo por fin partamos al otro mundo juntos... como me lo prometiste.  
  
Kagome bajó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Aquella noche... Inuyasha le había dicho que ya no estaba enamorado de Kikyo, pero... ¿qué haría ahora?  
  
Inuyasha no dejaba de ver con repulsión a la joven sacerdotisa que le lanzaba un profunda mirada de recelo a Kagome.  
  
-Inuyasha... –Kagome se colocó al lado de su hanyou.  
  
-Kagome... yo, sé que debí decirte antes lo del cachorro es solo que... –trató de excusarse.  
  
-¡No me refiero a eso Inuyasha! –exclamó enfadada la jovencita, aceptaba que lo del cachorro la hería, sí, pero en esos momentos eso no era lo más predilecto- ¿Acaso tú piensas irte con Kikyo?  
  
Ante tal pregunta, Inuyasha miró sorprendido a "su mujer" y Kikyo seguí con la atención puesta en la miko de nombre Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sabía que era responsable de la muerte de Kikyo en gran parte, que debía pagarle todos sus sacrificios con su propia vida, pero por otro lado...  
  
Estaba Kagome, ¿Cómo marcharse con Kikyo cuando había hecho suya a Kagome y encima la había lastimado con lo del "falso" cachorro? Y no solo era eso, él la amaba. No podía abandonar a Kagome pero Kikyo...  
  
-¿Y bien Inuyasha? –Insistió Kikyo esperando una respuesta que fuera de su agrado. No esperaba que Inuyasha la eligiera, pero de todas formas, se lo llevaría por la fuerza.  
  
-Pues yo... –el interior de Inuyasha en esos momentos era un torbellino de emociones.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
No lo creía, por fin Kouga había llegado, ¿Cómo era posible que el youkai se preocupara por su seguridad?  
  
-Ko-kouga... –murmuró Ayame sorprendida al tiempo que veía como el lobo le daba una paliza a aquel grotesco y asqueroso youkai.  
  
Las cosas habían sido tan repentinas, segundos antes había estado en plena conversación con la asquerosa criatura y de repente y ante sus ojos, Kouga aparecía haciendo un agujero entre las fuertes paredes de la oscura y húmeda caverna y comenzó a atacar.  
  
Sus ojos de color claro se abrieron como platos cuando Kouga le dio el último golpe a la criatura destrozándola por completo.  
  
Cuando el lobo recuperó del todo el aliento y limpió el sudor de su frente con el brazo se acercó a la chica.  
  
-¿Cómo es que una criatura tan débil pudo secuestrarte? –le reprochó, Ayame solo bajó la vista.  
  
-Me tomó desprevenida- dio por única respuesta la chica.  
  
Kouga negó con la cabeza en silencio de forma reprobatoria. Ayame solo se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente.  
  
-Bueno, eso ahora ya no importa, debes ser más cuidadosa Ayame.  
  
Ella asintió rápidamente.  
  
-Vámonos- enseguida, Ayame comenzó a seguir a Kouga hacia la salida. Cuando salieron, la chica no se sorprendió al ver que era de noche, pero de pronto algo en el oscuro cielo captó su atención de sobremanera.  
  
Sonrió y tomó a Kouga del brazo para llamar su atención.  
  
-Kouga, mira... –El joven miró a Ayame que señalaba hacia el cielo, y cuando miró, se topó por segunda ves en su vida con el arcoiris lunar. Kouga también sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, recordó cuando lo vio por primera ves y cuando le hizo esa promesa a una Ayame pequeña.  
  
Y así, muy a su pesar, la culpabilidad recayó en sus hombros al saber que la Ayame que pendía de su brazo ya no era una niña... era una mujer, y que esa mujer estaba muy enamorada de él. Pero, ¿Y Kagome?... él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por esa humana, y entonces, ¿Dónde quedaba la promesa que le había hecho a la mujer que estaba con él?  
  
Esa sonrisa no lo engañaba, Ayame también estaba recordando ese pasado lo que le provocaba remordimiento de conciencia. Ayame era muy bonita, sí, pero eso no era suficiente. No podía quedar unido a una mujer solo porque era una promesa que le había hecho si no había amor de por medio. No dudaba de los sentimientos de la chica, el indeciso era él.  
  
-Ayame... –susurró Kouga llamando la atención de la youkai lobo.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Yo... tenemos que hablar ahora mismo...  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Estaba recargada en el muro trasero de la cabaña de Kaede. Nadie llegaría ahí al estar tan oscuro y silencioso.  
  
Sola, como desde un principio y con el corazón roto, Sango luchaba contra las lágrimas que rogaban salir. Pero era desde un principio, una batalla perdida. Lentamente, se dejó escurrir por la pared de madera hasta llegar al suelo donde abrazó sus rodillas y se dejó vencer, finalmente y después de interminables minutos, por las lágrimas. Estaba muy avergonzada por sus últimas acciones, tanto que cada vez que recordaba las palabras del monje, sentía como poco a poco se sumía más y más en el dolor y la desesperación del rechazo.  
  
-Tonta... –se dijo así misma la taijiya. Cómo había sido tan estúpida para creer que Miroku en verdad hubiera deseado casarse con ella, y lo peor era... que ahora comprendía que el houshi la había usado solo para una noche. –Llegaste muy lejos esta vez Sango, tan lejos que fuiste una idiota que lo arruinó todo.  
  
La joven de cabellos castaños levantó la vista mirando hacia el cielo mientras una lágrima surcaba por su mejilla enrojecida. Miró el arcoiris sorprendida, por primera vez presenciaba algo tan bello. De entre las penumbras, Kirara hizo su aparición acercándose lenta y silenciosamente a su ama. Sango la tomó en sus manos y la acomodó en su regazo acariciándola lentamente mientras más lágrimas y silenciosos sollozos les hacían compañía.  
  
-Si tan solo yo... no le hubiera creído tales palabras, pero ya es tarde para mi...  
  
Kirara lamió la mano de Sango de forma cariñosa, pero la taijiya ya no era ni capaz de sonreír con tristeza o lamento.  
  
-Ya no Kirara, me han acabado... creo que ya es mucho dolor para una sola persona ¿no crees?  
  
Kirara sabía que Sango se refería a Kohaku, su padre y a todos los aldeanos. Poco a poco, las dos fueron conciliando el sueño mientras compartían sin saber sus tristezas. Sango soltó una cuantas lágrimas más antes de quedar profundamente dormida recostada en el pasto con Kirara entre sus brazos acurrucada en su pecho.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Holas! Les gustó este cap.? (de seguro no -__-) Sí, el capítulo está chiquito, pero es que no estaba inspirada, nada inspirada, es más, estoy segura que es el capítulo más feo que he hecho . Gomen ne. Y es que casi me olvido por completo del fic, me metí demasiado con "Sólo a veces" que estaba dejando a un lado a mi buen Shin ^-^ últimamente he sentido la trama bastante floja, pero intentaré cambiar eso, además que lo de Inu y Kagome quedó pendiente... más que pendiente jajaj. Lo de Ayame y Kouga ya va tomando su rumbo no? Digo, por lo menos Kouga ya despertó e hizo aparición ^.^U (Estas neuronas mías están en huelga x_x) También perdonen la demora en actualizar, pero a pesar de que estoy en vacaciones, tengo más trabajo con los fics que nunca @_@ siento que mi pobre cabecita estallará!!!!  
  
Respecto a Sesshomaru/Kagura, solo denme tiempo, ya harán su aparición, y este fanfic tomará giros bastante grandes los cuales espero sean bien recibidos (lo dudo pero bueno ¬¬) También pido tiempo para lo del lemon de Ayame/Kouga.  
  
Ahora aprovecho para avisar que me he cambiado de nick, ahora es "Kuruma Chidori" pueden seguir llamándome kirarita, kirara, kiraris, pues ya me acostumbré o Iyari, que es mi nombre, para mis amigas seguiré siendo Iya (y sus derivados jaja). Pero me agrada el de Kuruma Chidori ^-^  
  
Paso a los agradecimientos de los reviews los cuales me ponen muy contenta!!!  
  
Yashi: Mi chibi-onne linda!!!! Que gusto como siembre recibir reviews tuyos amiga. Sí, el capítulo anterior fue el que te mandé, pero al final le agregué muchas cosas incluido algo de Sessh/Kagura que no se si leíste ^^ además de unos cuantos detalles de Inu/kag y más Ayame/Kouga n_n bueno, gracias por leerme amiga preciosa, te quiero muchis, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado (lo dudo, está feísimo -___-) y gracias!!!! Un beso!  
  
Anubis: Mi amiga!!!! Gracias por tu review! Aunque fue del cap 9 y este es el cap 11 jajaj, si no puedes dejar uno en el diez no te preocupes si? ^-^ Con que leas ya me hace muy feliz! ^o^ espera te esté gustando el fic!! Un beso, bye Ya nos veremos en el msn oki?  
  
Aiosami: Mi amiga Rita-chan!!! Cómo táis?? Aquí tu Chibi saludándote! xD Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews en mis fics!! Es bueno saber que una buena escritora como tú lea mis tonterías feas ^-^* En este capítulo Kouga ya despertó jajaj, por fin hace aparición neh? jajaj. Yo tampoco quería meter a Kikyo en el fanfic, pero quiera o no, es parte fundamental del giro que le quiero dar a este fic, muahahaha, ya lo verás xDDD. Y dime... 1 18! Qué horas son esas para andar leyendo mis tonterías!! O.o capaz y te dejo loca jajaja, un beso mi amiga, espero verte pronto en el msn!!  
  
Ayame-Asakura: Holas!!! Gracias por el review Sango-chan, has hecho de esta loca muy happy jajaj Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, por desgracia, este quedó hecho un asco!!!! . (iya echando maldiciones) perdón si está demaciado feo para ti ¡_¡ pero espero me dejes tu sincera opinión de este cap. Sea buena o mala. Cuídate y ya nos veremos!!  
  
Yami-Battousai: Holas! Gracias por tu review! Vaya si me sorprendió que leyeras los diez capítulos en una noche O.o Las cosas se aclararan con todas las parejas, de eso puedes estar seguro. No te culpo si odias a Kikyo jajaj, yo también!!! Pero en verdad es fundamental para el fic, aunque no la soporto . espero leas este capítulo y me des tu opinión, lo más seguro es que el lemon de Ayame/Kouga sea en el siguiente capítulo. Bye!  
  
Latiernakagome: Hola Mauron!! Bueno, ya nos conocimos por el foro cierto ^_~ muchas gracias por tu review amiga!! Odias a Kikyo, no te culpo, yo también, pero como ya dije más arriba, es parte importante para lo que biene del fic ^-^ lo de Ayame y Kouga está planeado para el capítulo 12 (o eso espero -_-) Gracias de nuevo!!! Nos leemos pronto oki? Bye!  
  
Y ahora me voy ya que con capítulo tan malo me he deprimido -_- besos a todos los que me leen!!! Por cierto, a los que les gusta Sakura Card Captor, lean el fic "Verde" de Yashi-mgj que me encantó!!!!!! Además, ella es una gran escritora, me supera en un 100% se cuidan y nos vemos en el capítulo 12!!  
  
Kuruma Chidori 


	12. Hay algo en tí

SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 12 "Hay algo en ti"  
  
Miroku se hallaba deambulando por el bosque pensando en cómo no se podía ser más imbécil, había cometido un grave error al decirle esas palabras a Sango, necesitaba encontrarla de inmediato, pero ya llevaba más de hora y media en su búsqueda y nada. Tampoco tenía noticias de Kirara o Shippo quienes habían estado gran parte del día acompañándola.  
  
-Miroku... ¿Qué has hecho? –se dijo así mismo el monje preocupado. Lanzó un suspiro y siguió caminando.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kouga le dirigió una mirada de confusión a la pelirroja, ¿Qué haría? Las cosas se tenían que aclarar pronto, sabía que la esperanza de Ayame por casarse con él seguía en pie pero...  
  
-Kouga- la voz de la chica lo sacó repentinamente de su ensimismamiento- ¿Tú crees que... Kagome algún día te aceptará?  
  
-...  
  
Kouga no respondió. Desde un principio conocía la respuesta a tal pregunta, pero no quería aceptarla... Kagome era... ella era...  
  
Ayame le dirigió la mirada a su "prometido" ¿Por qué desde pequeña insistió que cuando creciera se casaría con Kouga si apenas lo conocía?  
  
"Porque él fue el único chico que te tomó en serio" fue la respuesta que se le vino a la mente repentinamente. Sí... tal vez era eso pero... "Hay algo más... Kouga no solo es un chico que se interesó en mi una vez... hay algo..."  
  
"Hay algo..." Kouga a su vez también la miró fijamente. Sentía algo por Kagome, pero había algo en Ayame que...  
  
Serían los recuerdos de esa noche, de cuando la salvó de las aves del paraíso. Pero ya no era solo eso... sentía que una responsabilidad recaía en sus hombros. Se debía casar con ella, pero ya no era por la promesa de aquella noche. No...  
  
Algo en Ayame hacía que se sintiera extraño... una sensación nueva, tenía cierta similitud con lo que sentía por Kagome.  
  
-Ayame...  
  
La pelirroja no apartaba sus ojos claros de él haciendo que este adquiriera cierto rubor rojo en las mejillas morenas, no estaba seguro de nada aún... entonces... ¿Por qué cometer una imprudencia?  
  
No comprendía el por qué de sus acciones, pero Kouga posó una mano en el hombro de la joven, la tomó por la cintura, lentamente su rostro sonrojado se fue acercando al de la pelirroja...  
  
No faltaba mucho para que sus labios se rozaran, Kouga podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella sobre su piel.  
  
-Alto- las palabras de la youkai hicieron que tomara conciencia de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Ayame lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué había intentado hacer con ella?  
  
-Ayame... yo... –trató de hablar, pero un fuerte golpe en la mejilla hizo que Kouga regresara a la normalidad. Frente a él estaba una mujer muy molesta. Ayame se sentía totalmente humillada.  
  
-No permitiré que juegues conmigo Kouga.  
  
-¿Qué? Ayame, esas no eran mis... –pero las palabras no salían de la garganta del lobo. Ayame lo había golpeado, ¿Cómo era posible? Sin poder hacer nada, ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario hacia donde se dirigían anteriormente.  
  
-Me marcho.- La joven sonaba dolida. Se encontraba confundida, ¿qué le sucedía a Kouga? No iba a dejar que la besara solo porque sí, ¿quién se creía? @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
-Sesshomaru... –susurró Kagura al ver que este regresaba. El lord tomó asiento a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio.  
  
La youkai no sabía que decirle, la actitud que había tomado era extraña. Jamás terminaría de comprender a "su pareja"  
  
No había mucho que hacer con su relación, los dos eran de pocas palabras, claro que él más. Kagura le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada, a lo cual Sesshomaru solo comentó:  
  
-Sé que tu perdón no será fácil de obtener.  
  
La joven sonrió, sí... a ella le gustaba ese Sesshomaru.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Lejos de allí, en su palacio protegido por un poderoso campo de energía, Naraku observaba a la "feliz" pareja desde el espejo de Kanna.  
  
-Así que Kagura por fin a podido conseguir un esposo... –Naraku dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Kagura siempre había tenido la debilidad de disfrutar al desobedecer sus órdenes, pero esta vez... la tarea que le había encomendado a la youkai había sido bien cumplida... o eso creía él.  
  
Le había ordenado a Kagura que hiciera lo posible por engatusar a Sesshomaru y así que lo atrajera hasta él para que por fin, después de varios intentos fallidos, lograra absorber al youkai; y ahora veía que la joven era un elemento clave cuando de hombres se trataba.  
  
-Kagura es una gran actriz... de eso no hay duda.  
  
Pero... ¿Qué pasaría cuando Naraku se enterara de que su hija no está fingiendo estar enamorada del lord?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
-Ayame... detente- las palabras de Kouga fueron firmes pero suaves. La jovencita se detuvo ante la orden del hombre, pero se mantuvo de espaldas a él.  
  
-Si lo que deseabas desde un principio era jugar con mis sentimientos... creo... creo que lo has logrado Kouga. –Ayame cerró los puños con rabia.  
  
Por un momento el lobo creyó que ella se refería al casi beso que estuvo a punto de darle, pero luego cayó en la cuenta que también se refería a la promesa, cuando vieron el arcoiris lunar por primera vez.  
  
Era imposible que se hubiera dejado engañar por él. Sentía como unas lágrimas de furia recorrían su rostro al tiempo que unos fuertes deseos de dirigirse hacia él y golpearlo una vez más se apoderaban lentamente de ella.  
  
-No, yo jamás hice eso Ayame, si lo que pasó acaso...  
  
-Mejor olvídalo Kouga, olvida todo lo que ha pasado. A ti te gusta Kagome, y eso no lo puedo cambiar, dejemos atrás la promesa de nuestro casamiento.  
  
-No, eso no está bien Ayame... las cosas no pueden terminar así...  
  
-¿Pero qué dices? Hablas como si en verdad tú y o tuviéramos algo...  
  
-¿Qué no es así Ayame?- nuevamente, Kouga se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro para llamar la atención de la youkai. Ayame le dirigió una mirada de reojo, pero con una frialdad muy bien captada por el lobo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Yo... mentí esa vez cuando conociste a Kagome. Sí recordé lo de la promesa... y deberás saber que yo... siento algo por ti, pero no quiero lastimarte. Es por eso que fingí desde un principio, tengo confianza en derrotar a Naraku, pero no se si pueda sobrevivir... ¿Cómo quieres que te deje así?  
  
-Kouga... yo jamás pensé que tú... –Ayame se sintió enrojecer. Kouga sí la quería, por desgracia...  
  
-Por desgracia temo que lo nuestro no puede resultar.  
  
-Pero... pero... –Ayame se volteo y lo miró fijamente con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas- a mí no me importa Naraku. Sé que tu prioridad es acabar con él para vengar a tus amigos pero... ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De nosotros?... ¿Qué hay... de mí?  
  
Kouga no se esperaba semejantes preguntas, así que solo se limitó a sonreír y acariciar la mejilla de la joven con suavidad. Aún con la sensación de que recibiría otra cachetada o lo rechazarían por segunda vez en la misma noche, Kouga tuvo la osadía de volver a intentar besarla. Para su sorpresa, esta vez Ayame no se negó.  
  
El contacto con sus labios era una sensación indescriptible, Kouga poseía sus labios como si fueran suyos mientras que Ayame correspondía el beso de igual forma e intensidad, con pasión, ternura y lujuria.  
  
No sabía si era su imaginación, pero los labios de Ayame le producían un escozor que lo volvía loco, sus labios ardían en deseo.  
  
Por primera vez... Ayame sintió deseos de seguir el consejo de su abuelo de dejarse llevar por el momento si estaba segura de sus consecuencias.  
  
"Sí, lo estoy... estoy segura" fueron sus pensamientos antes de llevar sus dos manos a la espalda de Kouga y comenzar a acariciarla.  
  
Kouga entreabrió los ojos sólo para ver el rostro de Ayame el cual reflejaba deseo, al igual que él. El youkai mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su compañera haciendo que esta dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro.  
  
El chico pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello de Ayame haciéndola estremecer en sus brazos, pero con eso sólo logró incrementar la pasión del beso, el cual seguía sin romperse.  
  
Ayame le fue retirando la armadura lentamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba los cabellos de la coleta de Kouga.  
  
Al poco rato los dos se hallaban tumbados en la hierba totalmente desnudos en medio de un mar de caricias mutuas y suspiros de placer. Ayame jugaba con el miembro erecto de Kouga disfrutando al ver como este suspiraba y suplicaba por más. A su vez, él recorría el cuerpo de Ayame con su lengua entreteniéndose con los pezones de la joven dándole pequeñas mordidas y besándolos.  
  
No pasó mucho para que Kouga comenzara a penetrarla con fuerza haciendo que Ayame gritara enloquecida de placer al igual que él. Ayame se sentía estremecer a cada envestida y a cada caricia dada por el lobo, mas sin embargo, no podía evitar darle de vez en cuando algún beso en los labios y recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo perfecto de su compañero.  
  
Pronto, los dos exhaustos se dejaron vencer por el cansancio. Se miraron por un momento fijamente y después una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven pelirroja.  
  
Ahora solo Kouga tenía una duda... ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ohaiyo minna-san! Cómo están? Aquí me tienen cumpliendo, por fin, después de mucho el maldito Ayame/Kouga y es que no tienen idea de cómo me costó escribir de ellos, de todas formas espero haberlo hecho bien, o por lo menos leíble xD (que eso ya es mucho) También hice aparición de mi precioso, divino, apuesto Miroku (Perdonen las admiradoras de este monje, pero Miroku es MÏO) aunque tal y como me dijo un amigo, no, no se puede ser más imbécil, ni siquiera Inuyasha pudo ser tan tonto al decirle eso a Sango xDDD  
  
Hubo un pequeño Sessh/Kagura y a partir de ahora Naraku comenzará a hacer acto de presencia, creo que me tardé bastante en poner a los villanos jeje, una disculpa por eso, pero por lo que veo, nadie se acordaba de ellos verdad?? ^^  
  
El siguiente capítulo será algo.... emmm, ¿Cómo decirlo? Traumático para la mayoría de ustedes, pero no les adelanto nada wuajajaj xD  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos de los reviews ^-^  
  
Mat: Gracias por el review!!!! ^o^ sí, se que en el capítulo anterior todo quedó en suspenso, pero espero te haya gustado este cap. Espero tu review eh??? (Iya alzando el puño en forma amenazadora ¬¬) jeje, no, no es cierto, solo si quieres, con que leas ya es mucho ^-^ Gracias por molestarte en leer y por confiarme los caps de tu fic (Quiero cap tres!!! Waaa!) Un beso, espero verte luego en el msn! ^_~  
  
Anubis: Mi linda An, gracias por tus dos reviews chibi, así que no te gusta la pareja Ayame/kouga? Jeje, pues ya somos dos xD yo solo escribo de ellos porque me lo piden U.U bueno, por lo visto cada vez se te pegan más las palabras mexicanas neh? Pos´con quién te juntas si yo evito usar esas palabras?? XDDD Pues... no me he fijado si eso que dices de los caps sea cierto, pero este capítulo creo que me quedó más largo jeje. Un beso, si no te veo luego en el messenger te mando un mail, eh mi chibi friend? Bye!  
  
Yashi: Mi hermanita preciosa!!!!! Cómo estás mi Gaby-chan lindis?? ^o^ Gracias por tu review chibi-onne, y sabes?? Me eencanta recomendar tan buen fic como lo es "Verde" y con eso de que tú me superas, es cierto!!! ¬¬ tú eres muy buena escritora sis, mejor que yo! (Es más, ni escritora soy xD) y ni lo dudes que si no esta loca hermana que te conseguiste se enoja xDDD Gracias por decir eso de mi nene Sólo a veces y de mi peshosho Shin (My love) jeje, cómo es que me encariño tanto con mis fics que hasta ya los clasifiqué ^^U Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado hermana linda. Un beso grandote de tu sis chibi ^__^  
  
Yuna Aoki: Hola Yuna! Hacía siglos no sabía nada de ti chikis xD Gracias por tu "sangriento" review jajaj, tu cabecita y tu teclado están bien??? XDDD Tus peticiones serán cumplidas a su debido tiempo, aunque lo de Ayame/Kouga ya está ^-^ No te preocupes, yo te agrego de nuevo al msn ok? ^_~ cuídate mucho y ya nos leeremos!  
  
Aiosami: Hola mi chibi Aio!!! Cómo estás oka linda? Veo que te gusta Kouga xDDD a mi tb!!! Es adorable neh?? *¬* pero para mí MIROKU!!!!! Waaa!!! Lo amo!!! xDDD sóloq ue no le des patada a mi monje hentai xD las cosas se arreglaran a su tiempo (o eso espero Oo) Gracias por tu review amiga!!! Espero te haya gustado este cap que intenté hacerlo más largo U_U a ver como sale todo jeje. Lo de inu... emmm, bueno, solo te voy a decir que vas a querer matar a tu hija en el próximo capítulo (Ay!! Pobre de mi!) bueno, sólo te pido que si lo haces te apiades de tus cuatro nietos no? Jejej (Kumiko, Nanako, Haruko y Kanae) ^^U un beso grande Rita-chan, nos vemos luego y suerte con tus fikis!!! ^o^  
  
Ayame-Asakura: Holas Sango-chan Cómo estás?? Muchas gracias por tu review aquí y en mi nene "Sólo a veces" (jeje, sí que me encariño con mis fics) pues no es tu imaginación que en casi todos los fics Sango sufre mucho por culpa de Miroku (Qué se le puede hacer, Miroku es tan encantador!! *¬*) jeje, menudo monje neh? xDD aquí te dejo tu tan esperado Ayame/Kouga, espero te haya gustado amiga! ^o^ que no tienes idea de cómo me costó O_o jajaj, te lo dedico chibi!!!! (yo le digo chibi a media humanidad eh? xD) El cap es para ti amiga, Oo dos caps de un mismo fic para la misma persona xDD pero sabes? Te los mereces Sango-chan, siempre has estado al pendiente de este feo fic y te lo agradezco mucho!!!!!! Aunque este cap tb me costó un poquito, espero esté mejor que el anterior, en esecial largo jejej. Un beso, nos vemos!!!!  
  
Momiji: Holas Momiji! Qué bueno saber de ti ^^ En este cap no hubo nada de Kikyo o Inu, pero en el siguiente sí, espero te haya gustado este cap, gracias por tu review y chau!!! Un beso! ^_~  
  
Yami-Battousai: Hola! Gracias por tu review, aquí está el Ayame/Kouga que espero te haya gustado ^^ espero este cap haya salido más largo y en cuanto a lo de tu fic... emmm, podrías esperarme? Sí lo pienso leer, solo que ando con algunas prisas últimamente, pero de que leo y dejo review, puedes estar seguro ^^ Te veo luego, bye! Espero dejes review ene ste cap. ^^  
  
Roshio-Haneko: Pues hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Mi nombre es Iyari, tengo tb 14 años y soy de México, Chiapas. Gracias por presentarte Rocío ^^ En cuanto a lo de tu duda, pues... emmm la respuesta es... -///- (ay... yo no sirvo para esto T_T) digamos a que cuando escribía "Jugos" era (ay!!! -////-) ehh, te suena a algo... secreciones vaginales??? (Waaa!!! Lo que tengo que hacer para sacar de dudas x_x) xDDD Bueno, espero haberte sacado de tu duda jejeje ^^UUUU Espero sigas leyendo y me dejes review, nos vemos!!! n_n*  
  
Para Sayo, mi hermana linda, sé que no has podido leer mis actualizaciones, pero espero tener noticias tuyas pronto sis, ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que te extraño, un beso enorme para ti!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, ahora me marcho, espero este capítulo esté mas largo de lo que acostumbro. Por cierto, este va dedicado a Ayame-Asakura (Tú ya sabes por qué ^_~) El próximo capítulo no les puedo asegurar el largo o cuando lo publique, mis vacaciones terminaron y regreso a clases, así que.... no prometo nada, además de que el Ayame/Kouga quemó varias de mis neuronas y se llevó la poca inspiración que me quedaba xDDD Y yo sigo recomendando el hermoso fic de Sakura de Yashi-mgj llamado "Verde" si tienen oportunidad de leerlo, no lo duden ^^ Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso:  
  
Kuruma Chidori (Iya) 


	13. No digas adiós

SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 13 "No digas adiós"  
  
-¿Y bien Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome al hanyou por enésima vez.  
  
Debía saber la decisión de Inuyasha ya, Kikyo se veía campante, pero ella simplemente sentía como un dolor punzante aprisionaba su pecho al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha dudara aún? Habían tenido relaciones, le dijo que la amaba, luego le metió la idea de que tendrían un bebé, y ahora no, pero a pesar de eso... Inuyasha seguía indeciso, no podía entenderlo.  
  
Inuyasha tragó saliva. Miró de reojo a Kagome y pudo detectar un olor a sal, estaba llorando. Sintió como el estomago se le retorcía al ver que provocaba más sufrimiento a la chica. Pero luego miró a Kikyo, ahí seguía, tranquila, seria y con su mirada fría y déspota.  
  
No era ella a quien amaba... él quería a Kagome pero...  
  
-Se lo debo... –murmuró el hanyou para sí, pero las dos mujeres lo oyeron.  
  
Kikyo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triunfal mientras que Kagome sintió como algo en su interior de rompía. Jamás había sentido eso... pero un vacío terrible la invadió, quiso llorar, pero se sintió tonta ante la pura idea así que solo se dispuso a mirar el suelo y dejar escapar un leve sollozo.  
  
Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome lentamente hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro y susurrarle unas cuantas palabras.  
  
-Kagome... yo... lo lamento. Pero yo le debo a Kikyo esto... temo que... mi decisión está tomada.  
  
Aunque el tono de voz de Inuyasha era débil y entrecortado Kagome no logró captar sufrimiento en sus palabras.  
  
Una terrible furia la invadió a la vez que cerraba los puños y los ojos con fuerza. Escasas lágrimas de rabia surcaban sus mejillas, se sentía tremendamente mal. El dolor aumentaba a cada segundo, Inuyasha la tomó de la barbilla para darle un último beso pero ella rechazó el gesto rápidamente retrocediendo unos pasos.  
  
-Comprendo... ella es más importante para ti- Kagome limpió las gotas de agua de su rostro frenéticamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que sintiera odio hacia el ser que más amaba en esos momentos?  
  
-Kagome, no. Es solo que...  
  
-¡No lo digas!- gritó la joven retrocediendo cada vez más pero sin darles la espalda. Pudo observar que Kikyo veía la escena con seriedad, pero su mirada expresaba hipocresía.- Fui una tonta al creer que me amabas y al desear compartir mi vida contigo, hice mal...  
  
Inuyasha sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su corazón al oír la confesión de Kagome. Frunció el ceño de igual manera y con la voz entrecortada solo alcanzó a decir antes de llegar al lado de Kikyo y marcharse con paso lento.  
  
-Lamento que así pienses Kagome. Adiós...  
  
Kagome los miró caminar hacia lo más profundo del bosque, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.  
  
-No... no digas adiós. –un sollozo salió de sus labios acompañando esas palabras las cuales reflejaban todo el dolor que se apoderó de su ser. El odio desapareció momentáneamente mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas enrojecidas.  
  
La miko se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos lentamente guardando la esperanza de que eso le ayudaría a olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
"Pero cerrar los ojos no impide que vea lo que ocurre a mi alrededor" Pensó para sí la chica mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, lo cual no logro.  
  
-¿Cómo es que cometí tantos errores?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Abrió los ojos muy a su pesar, quería dormir más, pero le era imposible. Durmiendo no se iba a cerrar al mundo, durmiendo no se olvidan los sentimientos.  
  
Kirara aún dormía a su lado plácidamente. Habían pasado la noche sobre la tierra y le dolía un poco la espalda, pero eso no era lo que más le dolía.  
  
Con delicadeza echó atrás unos cuantos cabellos castaños que obstruían su vista.  
  
Y ahí estaba, Sango abrió repentinamente los ojos a todo lo que daban. Frente a ella se hallaba un muy serio Miroku.  
  
Fueron unos segundos eternos los que se miraron en silencio intercambiando miradas, tanto de arrepentimiento como frialdad, tristeza y dolor.  
  
-Ohaiyo –comenzó a hablar el monje con la voz quebrada y sin saber exactamente qué palabras utilizar, o siquiera qué decir.  
  
La taijiya se levantó tan deprisa que tiró a la mononoke la cual abrió sus ojos escarlata asustada y dejando salir varios silbidos de reclamo a su ama, pero Sango no le prestaba atención por primera vez a la youkai puesto que solo miraba nerviosa al houshi.  
  
-Ohaiyo gozamaisu houshi-sama- Sango hizo una reverencia ante el monje como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida y se tratara nada más de una figura religiosa importante, y un total desconocido.  
  
Miroku tomó este gesto como algo doloroso, ni siquiera cuando sólo eran compañeros de batallas... ni siquiera cuando se conocieron, ella fue tan respetuosa... y distante. Siguieron observándose durante unos minutos que se les hicieron horas, luego Sango esvosó una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa.  
  
Dirigiéndola una inexpresiva mirada Sango murmuró a la vez que daba media vuelta:  
  
-Con su permiso señor, me retiro...  
  
-No, espera... –Se apresuró a decir el monje.  
  
Sango detuvo su paso pero no lo miró, solo mantuvo la mirada en alto haciendo uso de toda fuerza de voluntad para no doblegarse ante él.  
  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –exclamó fríamente.  
  
-Sango... ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? ¿Por qué tan distante conmigo? ¿Qué no somos...?  
  
-Señor, me confunde... yo jamás lo había visto. Por lo tanto, usted y yo no somos nada, ni tenemos algo en común –Sabía que se estaba comportando de una manera idiota, pero entre más alejada de Miroku, mejor.  
  
Ya no le interesaba si ahora él pensaba que sufría de amnesia o cualquier otra tontería que pudiera imaginar. Lo único que deseaba, era que la dejara en paz.  
  
-Sango, por Kami, no seas tan...  
  
-Señor, no voy a permitir que me ofenda... así que si no tiene algo qué decirme además de intentar acusarme de estúpida preferiría marcharme.  
  
-Pero espera... Sango...  
  
-No se quién le dio mi nombre señor, pero si no es mucho pedir, preferiría que me nombrara con más respeto. Y ahora, con o sin su permiso me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Sango le dio la cara una vez más, Miroku observó con dolor como un par de lágrimas empañaban los ojos de la taijiya, esta hizo otra reverencia y se fue.  
  
-Adiós... Miroku.  
  
El houshi miró aquella silueta femenina seguida de la mononoke perderse entre las casas de la aldea.  
  
La había perdido... para siempre.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Apenas logró recuperarse, se levantó y corrió tras Inuyasha y Kikyo llegando hasta un claro del bosque donde los dos eran rodeados por varias almas. Tenía que despedirse... verlo por última vez... hacer lo posible para no perderlo.  
  
Kagome solo pudo llegar a presenciar cómo la persona que más quería desaparecía de ese mundo, al lado de "ella"  
  
Inuyasha estaba abrazado a Kikyo, esta se veía feliz, con una expresión de gozo en los ojos, como jamás la había visto. Su misión había sido completada, se iría al infierno con Inuyasha. Su muerte... no había sido en vano, estaría al lado de su amado.  
  
-Te quedarás conmigo por siempre.  
  
Kikyo le sonrió de una forma abierta, con ternura, feliz de estar protegida de la persona que más amaba, la persona con la que jamás logró formar una nueva vida...  
  
Sí no pudieron disfrutar de la vida juntos... morirían acompañados.  
  
Había esperado tanto por ese momento que varias lágrimas de felicidad empañaban sus ojos marrones. Era feliz por primara vez... de la forma en la que no pudo ser cincuenta años atrás, cuando su destino se vio manchado de sangre, heridas que no podrían cicatrizar y dolor, el dolor de perder al ser amado.  
  
-Te amo...- susurró la joven sacerdotisa, había perdido aquel destello de frialdad en la mirada. Inuyasha no respondió, solo logró sonreír con amargura, sabiendo que Kagome se encontraba presenciándolo todo.  
  
Y entonces Kagome lo comprendió, lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha no se comparaba con el amor de Kikyo. Se sintió como una tonta, creyendo que su amor por el hanyou lograría superar cualquier obstáculo, pero...  
  
"La vida no es un cuento de hadas" pensó para si, mientras veía como poco a poco los dos desaparecían.  
  
Inuyasha levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para contemplar por última vez a la persona que más apreció en su triste vida.  
  
Allí estaba... la persona que amaba, y la estaba abandonando. Las lágrimas de Kagome eran el claro reflejo de su mismo dolor.  
  
No podía hacer más, ella lo sabía, sonrió igual que Inuyasha, con amargura, con su sufrir. Pudiendo solo pronunciar dos palabras, cada uno se despidió, sumiéndose en su propio sentimiento.  
  
-Adiós... Inuyasha.  
  
-Adiós Kagome...  
  
De un momento a otro, tanto como Inuyasha como Kikyo desaparecieron. Inuyasha con el dolor de ver a su amada destrozada y Kikyo con una felicidad infinita en su corazón. Cuando no quedó nada más que una Kagome sola, cubierta en ese líquido salino, sintió un pinchazo en el cuerpo. Por un momento imagino que era a causa de la ausencia de "él" pero...  
  
-¿Qué... es esto? –Kagome gimió de dolor a la vez que se llevaba las manos a su vientre- No... no me hagas esto... ¡AH! No puede ser, ahora no...- Kagome sollozó.  
  
Se sintió desvanecer a causa del dolor, su mirada se nublaba cada vez más, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sin apartar las manos de su vientre, algo estaba mal... era demasiado dolor... era demasiado para ella...  
  
No logró mantenerse consiente, solo alcanzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del hanyou a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
  
Todo había oscurecido... y ella, estaba sola.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola gente, sé que me quieren matar por este capítulo... sin comentarios xD Sólo les diré, todo tiene un motivo ^^U (Iyari cubriéndose con un mega escudo)  
  
Jejeje, lamento mucho la demora en subir este capítulo. Pero es que he estado algo ocupada, entre tareas, dibujos que me he puesto a hacer (porque me agarró fuerte eso de dibujar xDD), leer fics que por cierto... aún no acabo!!!!!! Waaaaaa!!!! (Disculpas Yami-Battousai, esta loka anda con muchas prisas) y uno que otro problemilla sentimental U_U (maldito... ¬¬) jejej, pero como que eso no va neh? ^^U  
  
También estuve algo deprimida y eso atrasa mucho mis fics -____-  
  
Ahora paso a los agradecimientos de los reviews ^^  
  
Aiosami: Mi okaa chibi Aio xDDD cómo estás eh mamá?? ^^ yo queriéndote dejar a tus nietos un rato para que me los cuides xDDDD (no, no es cierto... Kumiko anda de un humor que... U_U) jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review chibi amiga, y vaya si me sorprendió eso de que el capítulo se te hizo corto xDDDDD espero que este haya salido mejor (y nu me matesh T_T) en este chapi no salió Marikaku (a poco no es lindo ese nombre? x3) muajajaja, un beso-beshote a mi okaa grande ^o^ (recuerda que tengo dos okaas xDDDD y la otra está chiquita) te quiero muxio, nos vemos en el msn y por supuesto.... muchísimas gracias con tu apoyo brindado con eso de Javier T___T Tu hija Iyari  
  
Yashi: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Chibi-onne!!!!! Mi neechan linda!!! T__T waaa! No sabes cuanto te extraña tu sis peke ¡__¡ Gracias por tus reviews!!! Siempre me suben el ánimo Gaby-chan Y no es nada eso de recomendar tu fic tan lindo (que ya sabes que a mi me gustó muxio X3) Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y no te haya traumado como el de Sessh/Kagura jejeje. Sabes? De repente me garra no se qué por lo de Javier, a veces toy tranquila, normal y luego me agarra la histérica x_x (Iya dándole un abrazote a su chibi-onne) Por ahora no te digo mucho, tengo planeado escribirte un mail, además... aún te debo la postal jejej, pero te la voy a mandar eh???? Un besotototototote, te quiere: Iya-corazón, la chibi-onne ^^  
  
Valery: hola!!!! Gracias por tu review ^^ espero te haya "gustado" este capítulo jejejej ^^U intentaré leer tus fics apenas acabe unos que debo leer y te dejo un review ^^ (Pero tendrás que esperarme un bueeeeeeeeen rato xDDDDD) un beso, y bye!: Iyari  
  
Ayame-Asakura: Gracias Sango-chan por tu review!!!! ^o^ en verdad te gustó el capítulo??? Kyaaaa!! Que emoción xDDDDDD Espero no me quieras matar en este x_x jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el Ayame/Kouga, y valió la pena dedicarte el capítulo porque tuviste que esperar mucho jejeje. Lamento mucho no agradecer tu review como debo pero ando con unas prisas terribles, son las 6:15 de la mañana y aún no me peino y me tengo que ir a clases y todavía me faltan agradecer más reviews x_x jejej, un beso amiga, espero leas los siguientes capítulos!!! : Iyari  
  
Eva: gracias por tu review chica!!!! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, ojalá puedas leer los siguientes capítulos: Iyari  
  
Yami-Battousai: Holaa!!! Lamento el retraso del capítulo jejej ^^U y sobre todo, mil disculpas, ya empecé con el fic, aunque lo tuve que empezar desde el principio pk no me acordaba de nada, te dejé review hace mucho en el cap 1 con el nombre de Kirarita si no mal recuerdo... (esta memoria me falla U.U) aún no termino de leerlo, ya estoy empezando el capítulo 3, pero si lees lo que digo al principio de las notas de autora verás el por qué de mi tardanza -___- Muchas gracias por decir eso de que soy unos de tus modelos a seguir!!!!!!! Yai!!!!! Que emoción xD (Iyari feliz) entonces se podría decir que ya tengo a un Deshi no? XDDDD Gracias por el review, ha ne!!: Iyari  
  
Sesskago: Mandy!!! Mi melly!!!! Arigato por el review!!!!!!! Por lo que me dices andas muy ocupada con la escuela, y sabes? Yo tb!!! XDDD pero bueno... oye, no me has contado mucho de ese chico... Iya quiere saber!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap ^^ un besote a mi melliza querida!!!!!! : Iyas  
  
Yuna-Aoki: Gracias por el review amiga!!!!! ^o^ Y lamento lo de tu cabeza, pero al menos el teclado está bien! XDDDDDD Pronto pondré más Sango/Miroku y Kagura/Sessh, aunque en este si hay bastantito de la primera pareja neh? jeje, un beso, bytes!!!: Iyari  
  
Ahora me voy, que tengo varias cosillas que hacer... ya son las 6:30 AM y me debo ir a la maldita escuela ¬¬ además, tengo MUCHO que escribir, que ando un poco lenta en actualizaciones T___T y debo leer varios fics que hasta donde voy tan muy buenos.  
  
Como siempre, mis recomendaciones para "Verde" de sakura card captor de Yashi-mgj (Insisto, un fic precioso a pesar de que lleva un solo capitulo, Yashi, cuándo actualizas??), y otros más que tb me gustan, Son sólo niños de Mat-Ishida, Una nueva reencarnación de Kei-Kugodgy y Mi maldita Ingenuidad y mi enemigo el amor de Sesskago (algo confuso pero te hace reír a veces). También un beso para Magdalia-Sayo (Mi hermana linda!!! Te extraño! T___T) y sus fics de inu que deben leer Un capricho del corazón, Las vueltas de la vida (Creo que se llama así, o es... los caminos...? O.o, gomen jejej)  
  
Nos vemos!!!!  
  
Kuruma Chidori ^^ 


	14. Sin saber de tí

SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 14 "Sin saber de ti"  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, apenas podía ver sus propias manos. El único sonido que lograba captar era el de sus continuos sollozos y sólo lograba sentir un espeso líquido recorrer su rostro, además de un dolor agudo que crecía de a poco en su cuerpo.  
  
Con dificultad se sentó en el suelo seco, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí, pero no le importaba. Por alguna razón nada parecía importarle, en su interior había un gran vacío, se sentía extraña, incomprendida, lloraba sin saber la razón y el dolor punzante de su vientre aumentaba considerablemente.  
  
Podía oír voces que la llamaban, una era la de un joven... se le hacía tan familiar, la hacía sentir mejor... protegida.  
  
... Pero también lograba captar la de una mujer, le era conocida, sabía quién era... cada uno por su parte la llamaba continuamente, la mujer se oía asustada, en cambio la del joven era un tono tranquilizador, de súplica...  
  
"Kagome... Kagome"  
  
Conocía la voz del chico era...  
  
-¡Kagome! ¡Despierta! ¡Kagome!  
  
Podía sentir como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y la movía con insistencia.  
  
La mujer estaba gritando... ¿Qué sucedía?  
  
La voz del joven cada vez se oía más distante, lo estaba perdiendo... quería ir donde él, pero la mujer, ella también la estaba llamando. Cada vez la zarandeaban con más fuerza, ¿Quién era el que la molestaba?  
  
-¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Despierta!  
  
Despertó sobresaltada bañada en sudor y lágrimas. Kagome se hallaba en brazos de Sango quien la miraba asustada y preocupada arrodillada en el pasto en el bosque.  
  
Kagome tocó su vientre, el dolor estaba disminuyendo, pero aún se mantenía presente. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Estaba en el bosque despidiéndose de Inuyasha y luego...  
  
-Inuyasha –susurró en tono muy bajo.  
  
-¿Kagome-chan, qué te ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?  
  
La joven se reincorporó con ayuda de su amiga, limpió el sudor de su frente... había sido un sueño tan horrible... Extrañaba ya a Inuyasha, el vacío de su sueño no había sido mentira, en esos momentos sentía que su interior era invadido por una gran oscuridad.  
  
Miró a Sango quien la observaba muy preocupada, trató de sonreírle sin éxito.  
  
-No sé que sucedió, me desmayé repentinamente. No te preocupes... solo estoy algo cansada, regresaré a casa y dormiré un poco.- Le informó a la taijiya, esta pareció creerle ya que su semblante se tranquilizó un poco, pero al igual que el de ella... se mostraba distraído y decaído.  
  
Sango no le preguntó más de Inuyasha, tal vez habían discutido y por eso se mostraba tan indiferente con ella. En todo caso, en esos momentos ella no estaba en posición de aconsejar respecto a los problemas amorosos de su mejor amiga. Miroku no la había seguido y eso era algo que su corazón agradecía infinitamente.  
  
Observó como Kagome comenzaba a caminar rumbo al Suki Kui no Ido (El pozo) sin darle mayores explicaciones. Seguramente sí estaba cansada.  
  
-Lo mejor es que duerma. –se dijo a sí misma la exterminadora.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba... no entendía como era que Inuyasha hubiera sido convencido con tanta facilidad. Ya no era que la hubiera hecho a un lado así nada más... solo que...  
  
¿Qué pasaría con la recolección de los fragmentos y con... Naraku?  
  
Pero... y qué pasaría ahora con ella. Esos fuertes pinchazos en su cuerpo no... eran normales.  
  
Suspiró desanimada...  
  
Siempre creyó que si Inuyasha se marchaba al lado de Kikyo, se sentiría desbastada...  
  
Pero por el contrario... solo necesitaba reflexionar. Tal vez... el dolor vendría después.  
  
-Lamento tener que dejarte Ayame, pero... –comenzó a decir Kouga a la pelirroja.  
  
Los dos ya se encontraban vestidos y Ayame se encontraba arreglando su cabello con seriedad y la mirada perdida sin punto específico.  
  
-Comprendo- dijo sin mirarlo- Ve, no hay problema...  
  
Kouga sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de desaparecer. Ayame dejó de tocar su cabello sorprendida a la vez que un rubor se hacía notar poco a poco en sus mejillas ya de por si sonrosadas.  
  
-¿Ahora... qué haremos con todo esto? –Kagura miraba de forma inquieta a Sesshomaru, quien, como siempre, se mantenía serio y parecía que no le prestaba ni la más remota atención.  
  
-Ahora eres mi pareja, vendrás conmigo al castillo- A pesar de que lo decía en tono de orden, a Kagura le pareció más como una petición.  
  
-...  
  
Sesshomaru interpretó el silencio de la youkai como un "sí" y se puso de pie.  
  
-Bien, ¿qué esperas?, andando.  
  
Kagura también se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo en silencio, con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
Lo quería pero... Naraku ya tendría planes para esta vida. Prefería morir en manos de su padre que traicionar a Sesshomaru.  
  
No se equivocaba, ya lo había imaginado, se sentiría sola.  
  
Pero... no sólo se sentía, estaba sola. Sango respiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba en una roca. Se preguntaba cómo estaría el monje. Sabía que no le importaría como se encontraba, pero quería creer que no.  
  
-Aunque me estaría engañando...  
  
Pero no podía llorar por siempre, aunque le dolía la forma en que todo había cambiado drásticamente, aunque le habían roto el corazón, se mantendría con la mirada en alto. Ahora por quién debía preocuparse sería por su amiga Kagome...  
  
-Algo no está bien con ella e Inuyasha. Espero que Kikyo no tenga nada que ver...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, este capítulo me costó demasiado, en especial porque al principio tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir tragedy y angst (lo que por cierto nunca me sale) pero al final... como que las ganas se me fueron y le di un final muy soso, además de que el cap. está muy corto.  
  
Por el momento no ando muy inspirada que digamos en esta historia... ni en lo que se refiere a Inuyasha. Bueno, siendo sinceros como que estoy perdiendo el interés en la escritura, pero no me lo voy a permitir. Ahora... creo que mis actualizaciones tardarán más, y por varias razones, la primera, no me eh sentido con ánimos de escribir y la trama va muy floja u.u y dos, mis entradas al internet serán menos, al igual que a la computadora ya que se puede decir que lo traigo medio "prohibido" ejem... pero trataré de que esa situación cambie. Y creo que la más importante ahora... es que mis ánimos están por los suelos. Demasiados problemas y cargas en mi vida diría yo, bueno... sólo les puedo decir que no estoy muy "Iyari" últimamente, parezco otra persona, ando algo triste, aunque creo que ya lo notaron.  
  
Gracias a los que me dejaron review el capítulo anterior, espero sigan leyendo este fic. Perdonen que no lo haga como es debido, pero no ando de muy buen humor que digamos.  
  
Yashi (mi chibi-onne!)  
  
Yuna-Aoki  
  
Ayame-Asakura (sango-chan, gracias)  
  
Yami-Battousai (prometo acabar el tu fic! Solo espérame!)  
  
Aiosami (okaa!)  
  
Kala  
  
Hikaru  
  
KagInu  
  
Creo que esos son todos... mm, sí. Me despido que espero no sea por mucho, pero como ya dije, no creo actualizar pronto (los que no leyeron las notas de autora háganlo) Cuídense todos, Kuruma Chidori 


	15. Fallo Positivo

**SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 15 "Fallo positivo"  
  
**Cuando por fin salió del pozo, se dirigió hacia su casa y luego habitación. En las escaleras se topó con su hermano Sota quien la saludó efusivamente después de no haberla visto por varias semanas. Pero Kagome sólo se dispuso a mirarlo fría y calculadoramente intentando sonreír sin éxito alguno.  
  
-Hola- fue lo único que logró salir de su garganta antes de que entrara a su alcoba y cerrara de un portazo produciendo un ruido seco. Afuera de la habitación, Sota sólo parpadeaba confundido ante la actitud de Kagome.  
  
Se tendió en su cama y cerró los ojos sin intenciones de dormir.  
  
Sentía nauseas, y un tremendo dolor de cabeza. No podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y eso nada más aumentaba su jaqueca. Cubriendo su rostro con la almohada. Kagome dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Pero se vio obligada a salir de su ensimismamiento casi de inmediato al oír cómo su madre la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-¿Kagome, hija? –Se escuchó la voz de la mujer. Sin tener más remedio, la miko se levantó, frotando sus ojos los cuales le ardían desde hacía rato y abrió.  
  
-Mamá...  
  
-¿Sucede algo Kagome?- Pregunto la señora Higurashi- Sota te notó rara, y no es común que llegues sin saludar.  
  
-No es nada, estoy bien, no se preocupen- dijo con desgano. No tenía ganas de entablar conversación con nadie, ni aunque se tratase de su propia madre. La mujer sonrió levemente pero se notaba su preocupación. Posó una mano sobre el honbro de Kagome.  
  
-Bien, no insistiré. Pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo hija. –Dando media vuelta, la señora Higurashi se fue.  
  
Kagome cerró la puerta meditando lo que le había dicho. Frotó sus ojos con frenesí y llevó la mano derecha a su vientre el cual le dolía un poco.  
  
Estaba casi segura de lo que eso significaba. Pero su interior no lo quería aceptar, no en la condición en la que la había dejado Inuyasha.  
  
_"Abandono" _Esa palabra pasó por su mente. Estaba en su total derecho de culpar al hanyou, de al menos deshacerse aunque fuese un poco del peso que cargaba en sus hombros, del dolor del abandono por parte de Inuyasha.  
  
Pero no lo haría, tal comportamiento no se encontraba dentro de su naturaleza. Él jamás la obligó a entregarle su cuerpo, jamás le pidió que se enamorara de él... ella era la responsable de cada uno de sus actos, aunque sabía que Inuyasha estaba íntimamente involucrado.  
  
Por un momento pensó que el hanyou había estado en el derecho de marcharse con Kikyo, pero...  
  
-Si me dijo que me amaba y quería permanecer a mi lado... fue muy descaro e hipócrita de su parte.  
  
Se acercó a la ventana y divisó a lo lejos el Goshinboku, ya no sabía que pensar ni cómo reaccionar ante su situación.  
  
Una vez había leído en una novela occidental... sobre un joven que pasó por tanto dolor y sufrimiento... que le fue imposible llorar, le era casi imposible sentir más...  
  
¿Era por eso que no lloraba? ¿Porque estaba tan confundida y dolida?  
  
No sabía que hacer, era tanta su confusión y desesperación que no sabía de qué manera reaccionar. No lograba sentir odio hacia Inuyasha o Kikyo... y eso le molestaba, la hacía sentirse inferior en todos los aspectos.  
  
Pero bien sabía que no debía confundir la nobleza o el amor por estupidez...  
  
No pudo seguir pensando ya que las nauseas aumentaron repentinamente y se vio obligada a correr hacia el baño.  
  
En definitiva... eso no era buena señal..

No lograba dar con ninguno de los dos, ni con Inuyasha ni con Kikyo a pesar de que contaba con la ayuda del espejo de Kanna.  
  
-¿Dónde se habrán metido? Es imposible que hayan desaparecido.- exclamó Naraku de muy mal humor.  
  
Desde que se había percatado de las verdaderas intenciones de Kagura para con Sesshomaru su furia fue en aumento, amenazando ya con acabar con la vida de la youkai y regresarla a su cuerpo como extensión que era, pero en esos momentos su atención se centraba más en la miko muerta y el hanyou.  
  
Pero tampoco daba con Kagome... y ya había notado el peculiar rechazo que distanciaba a la taijiya del houshi dejando entre la espada y la pared a la mononoke y a aquel cachorro de kitsune.  
  
Sabía que algo había pasado... algo que lo beneficiaría si movía las piezas del juego correctamente...  
  
Podría atacar a Sango o a Miroku, se desharía de aquellos dos estorbos de una vez por todas. Los dos humanos no representaban obstáculo para él en ningún aspecto, pero al menos le servirían para divertirse un rato...  
  
Un grotesca sonrisa se curvó en su rostro. Sería satisfactoria ver cómo sufrían esos dos...  
  
Pero por el momento su atención era más para el hanyou y la miko muerta... no podía ser que no los encontrara.  
  
-A menos que...- murmuró y una inexpresiva Kanna lo miró. No podía ser que Kikyo por fin hubiera cumplido con su cometido...  
  
Ahora tendría que dar con Kagome y aclarar esas preguntas...Para Shippo todo comenzaba a ser muy confuso. Había pasado tres días... Kagome no regresaba, no tenían idea de donde estaría Inuyasha y Sango y Miroku no se dirigían palabra. Apenas hacía intentos de entablar conversación con la exterminadora o el monje y recivía una mirada asesina.  
  
Kaede andaba muy seria, decía que sospechaba ya algo de la desaparición de Inuyasha y el extraño comportamiento de Kagome, pues Sango ya le había comentado la actitud que había tomado la miko aquel día. Pero de igual forma, sólo recibía un regaño si la interrumpía en sus labores como sacerdotisa de la aldea.  
  
En todo caso... su única compañía era prácticamente Kirara quien solo se mantenía ajena ante la situación que acontecía.  
  
-Gracias por la comida señora Kaede- dijo con una sonrisa la taijiya y se levantó. Miró de reojo a Miroku quien estaba absorto en su taza de té y después salió de la cabaña; Kirara la siguió a prisa dejando a Shippo en compañía del monje y la anciana quien le dio el último bocado a su comida nervioso.  
  
-Eh... ¿Miroku?- Preguntó dubitativo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Shippo? –respondió el monje en tono triste sin mirarlo. Shippo miró el suelo.  
  
-¿Tú sabes cuando regresará Kagome... o dónde está Inuyasha?  
  
-Supongo que la señorita Kagome regresará en un par de día, pero de Inuyasha no sé nada, de seguro está con ella en su casa...  
  
-Pero Sango dijo que Kagome se fue sola- insistió el kitsune.  
  
Ante tales palabras Miroku sólo carraspeó molesto. No estaba con las ganas de oír hablar de la joven exterminadora.  
  
-Entonces no sé Shippo, pero te pido que ya dejes de hacer tantas preguntas- dijo de la forma más amable que pudo pero con la voz tan cortada que incluso Kaede que se mantenía comiendo en silencio alzó su vista para verlo. Nuevamente, el niño bajó la vista triste.  
  
-Gracias por la comida anciana Kaede- dijo haciendo un además de agradecimiento y al igual que lo hizo Sango minutos antes, Miroku se levantó y salió de la choza sin decir nada más.  
  
-Lo mejor será que no hables mucho con ellos dos- le aconsejó la anciana al pequeño kitsune quien ya contenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda.- Habrás notado que su comportamiento no es el habitual...  
  
Shippo asintió con la cabeza en silencio ahogando un suspiro.Habían sido tres interminables días para ella... no había pensado en la opción de volver al Sengoku en ningún momento. Su preocupación se centraba más en ella misma. Siguiendo su conciencia acabó en una farmacia a la salida de la escuela y compró una de esas pruebas de embarazo caseras.  
  
Con sólo recordar la expresión del rostro que había puesto el dependiente de la farmacia, Kagome enrojecía al instante. ¿Qué hacía una chiquilla de dieciséis años pidiendo pruebas de embarazo en una farmacia?  
  
Pero debía saber...  
  
Respirando profundamente, Kagome tomó el valor y las fuerzas necesarias, y entró al baño de su casa.  
  
En otras circunstancias un embarazo no estaría mal si contaba con el apoyo del padre... pero ahora que estaba sola...Habían llegado al palacio desde hacía rato, pero se sentía insegura...  
  
Sesshomaru no le dirigió mirada alguna durante el recorrido y apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Pero eso no le era preocupante, su mente vagaba sobre cuál sería el futuro que le deparaba Naraku.  
  
_"Una muerte segura... y nunca conseguiste tu entera libertad" _Se dijo Kagura mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo y fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- exclamó una alegre Rin a su amo cuando lo vio aparecer en uno de los jardines. El youkai no dijo nada, miró por un momento a la pequeña y luego a su sirviente.  
  
-Jaken, a partir de hoy Kagura vivirá con nosotros. Prepárale una habitación.  
  
Jaken se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes y luego dijo un entrecortado "Como diga, amo" antes de salir dejando a los tres solos.  
  
Kagura alzó la mirada, tendría habitación propia...  
  
¿No se suponía que eran pareja?  
  
-Eh... ¿Se-sesshomaru-sama? –Titubeó Kagura. Este no la miró.- Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero... creí que...  
  
-Estás en el derecho de permanecer donde desees, si no quieres vivir aquí, por mí te puedes marchar con Naraku.  
  
Aunque las palabras del lord era frías y distantes, en realidad lo que menos quería era que ella se marchara. Le había dado habitación individual pensando que la joven sentiría algo de repugnancia hacia él...  
  
Pero también... había otras intenciones. Sabía bien que Kagura era el camino perfecto para llegar hasta Naraku.  
  
Desde un principio, ese fue el objetivo que tenía para con ella, pero algo había intervenido en sus planes... algo que jamás había tenido pensado que sucedería.  
  
Él... se sentía atraído por la youkai.  
  
Pero muchas veces la sangre y las ambiciones pueden más que el amor... la naturaleza de los youkais, el aumento de su especie no dependía de los sentimientos que los unían a su pareja...  
  
Primero estaría la sed de venganza, los deseos de acabar con Naraku antes de lo que sentía por la mujer de ojos escarlata.  
  
Kagura por su parte... no sabía que hacer o pensar. En cualquier momento y sin poder evitarlo podría caer muerta frente a los ojos de Sesshomaru. Naraku sólo tendría que tomarse la _"molestia" _de deshacerse por completo de su corazón el cual se hallaba en manos de su creador, y con ello... perecería al instante sin poder remediarlo.  
  
Tal vez su destino nunca había sido el de permanecer libre...Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, dentro de cinco minutos la prueba daría sus resultados. Sudaba frío y los nervios la alteraban.  
  
Llevó una mano a la frente limpiándola y miró el reloj despertador que tenía en su mesita de noche junto a su cama.  
  
-Las seis menos cinco- se dijo. ¿Qué pasaría si estaba embarazada?  
  
Contaba con que el pequeño no sería precisamente "normal" pero eso no la inquietaba precisamente, sería...  
  
-El único recuerdo que me quedaría de él- Kagome tocó su vientre sonriendo tristemente. Cuánto echaba de menos a aquel hanyou malhumorado, a esos desplantes de niño a los que frecuentaba Inuyasha.  
  
_"A su voz..."_  
  
Su mente y corazón eran un torbellino de sentimientos y emociones, no sabía como reaccionar ante su situación. La jaqueca no desaparecía, y cuando el despertador sonó la alarma marcando las siete en punto dio un respingo.  
  
Miró la prueba que yacía sobre su cama, dirigiéndose a ella a grandes zancadas - Kagome la tomó entre sus manos.  
  
Se vio obligada a ahogar un gemido de dolor sintiendo como su respiración era cortada por lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
Tal vez, lo que había pasado esa noche había sido un error... un fallo... Pero entonces... aquel había sido un fallo positivo.  
  
En el interior de la miko, crecía el recuerdo de su querido hanyou...  
  
_**Continuará...  
**_  
En vista de que el capítulo anterior fue una completa porquería, les he dejado este, en un intento por escribir algo bueno y darle un adelanto significativo al fanfic.  
  
Debo confesar que este capítulo, no salió precisamente como yo quería, ya que lo que deseaba era dejarlos con ganas de leer más sobre la situación en que dejé a los personajes, pero ni yo misma me convencí! Bien, espero sus comentarios con ansias, y de paso... sugerencias! Que las necesito.  
  
Advierto que lo que se viene posiblemente no será de su completo agrado pues habrá varios problemitas con Sessh/kagura (Sorry Yashi!) y Kagome será un manojo de nervios y sentimientos a partir de ahora.  
  
De paso... para futuros capítulos, no sé en cual, vayan trayendo un frasco de sal consigo, porque la situación entre Ayame y Kouga se pondrá muy dulce (por no decir empalagosa)  
  
Por el momento, olvídense de Inu, porque ni idea de qué haré respecto a él y sobre Sango y Miroku, vaya... me querrán matar... pero ya les tengo preparado algo sobre ellos (Empezaré a cabar mi tumba)  
  
Ahora, respecto a mi (Que dudo que a alguien le interese) pues... mi animo anda mejor... creo, al menos ya no ando con ganas de cortarme las venas, ejem... cambiemos el tema jeje  
  
Sobre mis entradas a internet... no he solucionado mucho, pero a la computadora creo que ya se han arreglado.  
  
Y... bueno, pasando a lo importante, este capítulo va para cuatro personitas a las que adoro con toda el alma por distintas razones, ya sea cariño, amistad o apoyo...  
  
Primero que nada, a mi dos hermanitas preciosas, mis sis rande **Sayito**, que anda medio desaparecida por el mundo de los fics, pero que con algo de suerte luego leerá esto y a **Yashi **(Gaby-chan!), mi chibi-onne preferida. A ustedes dos, las extraño demasiado, pero bien saben que agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y atención brindada a su sis peke, sobre todo que se toman la molestia en leer mis fics y mis mails kilométricos... Que mi sis Sayis anda pasando por muchos problemas, pero sé bien que los superará, confío plenamente en ella. Y a mi Gaby-chan lindis que tiene problemas con la odiosa escuela ¬¬ malditos maestros... un besote gigante y un abrazo fuerte a las dos, las quiero lokas!  
  
Por otro lado a **Mat**, o Eugenio... pero creo que no te gusta mucho tu nombre neh? xD Gracias por soportarme todo el tiempo en el msn y las grandes molestias que pasas con tal de hacerme reír, o en algunos casos sonreír por tus palabras. Creo que jamás agradecí de buena forma todo lo que has hecho por mi (Cabezota la mía que olvida todo) pero quiero que sepas que si tienes algún problema, por insignificante que sea, cuentas conmigo. Un beso grande amigo! o  
  
Y para terminar, a **Yami-Battousai**, bueno, a ti apenas te conozco, pero siempre me has estado apoyando con esta historia y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea. Gracias por dedicarme tu fic, me hiciste muy feliz, espero lleguemos a conocernos más -  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos, pero waaaaa!!! Que triste, a nadie le gustó el capítulo anterior!!! Ya sea por sus comentarios y porque solo me llegaron cuatro reviews TT y me quedé algo preocupada por mi okaa Aio, pues no eh sabido nada de ti amiga.  
  
**Yashi-mgj**: Mi hermosísima sis!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya ando con más animos. Gracias por tu preocupación, enserio! Bueno... la verdad, hasta tú quedaste deacuerdo con los demás con que el capítulo anterior fue la porquería maás grande que he hecho, aún más grande que Sólo a veces!!! Pero bueno, agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios, tu opinión me es muy valiosa Gaby- chan! Te extraño mucho chibi-onne, escríbeme prontis si??? si???? Gracias por tus palabras sobre mí, me haces muy feliz realmente.... un beso enorme a ti hermanita! Te quiere: Iya-Corazón (la sis peke)  
  
**Yuna-Aoki**: Emmm.... sob ToT otra a la que no le gustó el capítulo anterior, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia en dejarme un review, tu apoyo es muy importante para mí, espero podamos hablar pronto en el msn, pues solo hablamos una vez, pero al verdad, me caíste re bien, creo que podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas con algo de tiempo. Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Ayame-Asakura**: Ay! Muchas gracias Sanguito! TT fuiste la única que se ahorro los comentarios "sutiles" de decir que no le gustó el cap. al menos te gustó lo poquito que escribí de Ayame/Kouga Por mis ánimos... ando mejor, he llegado a comprender que los problemas que tengo seguiran durante mucho iempo y no me queda más remedio que verle el lado bueno (Apenas le encuentre uno ¬¬) gracias por tu preocupación amiga. Sí, yo también espero verte pronto por el msn, pero como ya había dicho... mis entradas al internet son menos .U.U Un beso!

Kirarita (que me parece que tú me llamas así noi? )  
  
**Yami-Battousai**: Vaya, pues qué decirte? Agradezco muchísimo tu preocupación, en serio. Ando con el ánimo más alegre, aunque habrás notado que no hay muchos caretos ni risas, bueno... aún trabajo en ello. Con lo del cap, buenu, no te gustó... ni a los otros tres que me dejaron review (que triste) y es que lo empecé con muchas ganas... pero luego... todo se me vino abajo y lo arruiné. Pero spero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el fic espero te haya llegado mi review. Un beso: Iyari  
  
Me voy! Mis notas se alargaron más de lo que quería, gomen. Para contacto por mail o msn, kirara1114hotmail.com y iyakurumachidorihotmail.com Pero antes, un beso grande para **Aiosami** mi okaa linda, para mi amiga **Kalita**, la melly **Mandy **(te adoro loka!) y la linda **Kim**, y mi amiga del alma **Anubis**!... todas ellas que las tengo medio desaparecidas U.U  
  
Cuídense!  
  
_**Kuruma Chidori (Iyari) **_


	16. Pensamientos

_Bien, hoy ando de muy buen humor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aunque tal vez es porque hoy no tuve clases xD De todas formas, aquí les dejo el capítulo 16... y ahora haciendo cuentas, creo que el fic pasará los 20 capítulos ToT Así que... lamento informar que me tendrán que aguantar por más tiempo muajajaja (risa macabra n.nU) Pero no aseguro que este capítulo les guste, pues en este momento estoy cantando como loka desquiciada (que novedad ¬¬) "Te quedaste" de Ha-ash (Y eso que no me gusta mucho el grupo xD) y cuando escribo y canto, arruino todo x.x  
  
Ah!!!!! Por cierto!!!!! Podrían hacer de esta loka feliz??? ::: Puppy eyes ::: chi??? Bueno, si tienen tiempo y ganas, lean mi fic de inu _**"Promesa de Cristal" **_que tiene sólo tres reviews TOT... o será porque la historia está horrible al igual que todos mis demás fics??? De todas formas, tb lean _**"¿A quién eliges Kagome-sama?"**_ a este último fic le tengo mucho cariño, y es que es... MI PRIMER UNIVERSO ALTERNO!!!!!!!! Shie!! Soy feliz n.n Bueno, ahora sí, el capítulo jejeje, es que ando medio emocionada... y ni sé por qué? O.oU   
  
_**SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 16 "Pensamientos" **(Gomen, no se me ocurría nada ¬¬U)  
  
La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y el destello de sus hermosos ojos marrones habían sustituido las lágrimas y la tristeza que su semblante reflejaba minutos antes de que su prueba de embarazo diera positivo.  
  
No entendía del todo su alegría tan precipitada, pero la idea de saber que en sus entrañas dormía el ser producto del amor de ella con Inuyasha le provocaba gran regocijo.  
  
Por unos gloriosos momentos lo olvidó todo, en su mente y corazón sólo habitaba el profundo deseo y la felicidad de saber que sería madre.  
  
Kagome suspiró y tocó su vientre con delicadeza, como si este al tener contacto con las yemas de sus dedos fuera a quebrarse. Pero repentinamente las consecuencias de sus actos y las reacciones que provocarían su embarazo la hicieron salir de su ensueño logrando que dejara de tocarse de inmediato.  
  
Tendría que decírselo a su madre... Se dirigió a la puerta decididamente y giró la perilla. El pasillo estaba vacío, Sota seguramente estaría jugando a los vídeo juegos y su madre en la cocina preparando la cena. Bajó las escaleras y divisó a su madre sacando varias verduras del refrigerador.  
  
La joven respiró hondo y se acercó a la mujer.  
  
-Mamá...

Pensaba en ir, como siempre, en busca de Naraku, pero... no podía dejarla sola ahí. Consiguió cazar un jabalí y regresó donde Ayame para comer, aún preguntándose el por qué de sus acciones.  
  
-Volviste- musitó la pelirroja mirando a Kouga perpeja- Creí que...  
  
-Creíste mal- fue lo único que dijo, no deseaba darle explicaciones a la chica. Dejó caer al animal muerto al suelo.- Supuse que tendrías hambre.  
  
Ayame sonrió ante el gesto del lobo.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
No tardaron mucho en empezar a comer. Apenas intercambiaban palabras y evitaban mirarse directamente ya que los sonrojos eran muy evidentes.  
  
Cuando terminaron, Ayame se levantó y se dirigió al río para limpiarse. Kouga la observaba atentamente sin decir nada, pero al verse descubierto por los ojos verdes de la youkai, sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas. La chica encontraba gracioso todo aquello, con paso lento y torpe se le acercó a Kouga y acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa embargada en ternura.  
  
Él no encontraba alguna razón en particular para los actos de Ayame, pero no necesitaba una en realidad. Le devolvió la sonrisa... las miradas bastaban. Ni mil palabras lograban expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Todo se limitó a una simple acción...  
  
Un beso.  
  
Nadie los podría separar de ahora en adelante. Kouga acarició la cabeza de Ayame divertido. Pero la chica solo parpadeó algo seria.  
  
-Kouga... yo quería preguntarte...  
  
El chico negó con la cabeza en silencio y bajó la mirada.  
  
-No preguntes, porque no sabría que responder...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Tú solo espera... dentro de poco lo sabré y te diré...  
  
Kagome aún nublaba sus pensamientos, no podía decirle a Ayame que la amaba pues estaría mintiendo. La quería y mucho... pero de querer a amar había una diferencia considerable.Si bien, aún no daba con Kagome, ni con el hanyou o Kikyo, Naraku centró su atención momentáneamente en el monje y la taijiya.  
  
Por lo visto habían tenido una discusión. Naraku sonrió maliciosamente ante el plan que ya rondaba en su mente perversa.  
  
-Pero que tiernos son esos niños- dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
Una marioneta se encargaría de todo, por supuesto. Su deseo era deshacerse de los dos de una buena vez aprovechando que Kagome no estaba y...  
  
Que Inuyasha había muerto.  
  
Miró el espejo de Kanna por unos instantes y luego con una especie de gruñido dijo:  
  
-Ya habrá tiempo después para encargarse de Kagura...  
  
Después fijó su vista en el pequeño muñeco de madera envuelto en varios cabellos oscuros que se hallaba a un par de centímetros de él...Aunque la noticia tan repentina del embarazo de su hija le calló a la señora Higurashi comi balde de agua fría, después de varios minutos sonrió.  
  
-Veo, Kagome, que estás feliz...  
  
-Así es- Kagome cerró los ojos con gran alegría.  
  
-Me siento feliz por ti hija, entiendo que esto era probable que pasara. Tanto Inuyasha como tú parecían ser hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
Kagome bajó la vista dolida... le había contado a su madre también sobre que Inuyasha había partido al otro mundo con Kikyo.  
  
-Bien, ahora yo me encargaré de informar a tu abuelo y hermano.  
  
La señora Higurashi dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina dejando a Kagome sola. La mujer sonreía, pero ahora con tristeza... jamás creyó que Kagome hubiera corrido con la misma suerte que ella...  
  
Embarazada a los dieciséis.  
  
Kagome suspiró a la vez que tomaba un vaso de agua fría. Sentía calor... mucho calor.Aunque sabía que todo era un simple berrinche, el dolor seguía ahí, la actitud del hombre la había molestado y eso nadie lo cambiaba, se sentía utilizada y engañada, si bien podría ser un malentendido o algo parecido, no quería saberlo. Miroku le había pedido matrimonio... y luego había cambiado de opinión ¿Qué clase de actitud era esa?  
  
Sango suspiró desanimada para luego comenzar a ponerse su traje de exterminadora...  
  
Iría a la aldea más cercana... tal vez necesitaran de sus servicios como taijiya allí, pensó. De un salto, Kirara subió a si hombro después de que esta terminó de colocarse las ropas. Le dirigió una mirada de reojo a la aldea, por su mente pasaba cierto monje libidinoso.  
  
La joven frunció los labios y comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas; lo que no sabía era que en ese preciso instante, una criatura la seguía silenciosamente...Miroku dejó escapar una especie de bufido y luego miró hacia las montañas...  
  
-Sería bueno regresar por unos días al templo de Mushin para meditar un poco- dijo tristemente. Nadie parecía tomar muy a pecho la desaparición tan repentina de Inuyasha o el extraño comportamiento de Kagome... y con eso, ¿quién se preocuparía por su persona?  
  
Por su mente pasó la imagen de una Sango muy sonriente...  
  
_"Sango... este... yo quisiera saber... ¿deseas casarte conmigo?"_  
  
Ante tal recuerdo, Miroku movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con frenesí.  
  
-¿Pero en qué piensas? Recordando lo que dijiste no solucionarás las cosas con ella... aunque pensándolo bien...- El houshi bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo...  
  
Ya no estaba seguro si debía luchar para conseguir el perdón y el cariño perdido que le había brindado Sango anteriormente.  
  
Debía pensar seriamente... pero pronto, si esperaba más tiempo toda oportunidad que aún le quedaba con la taijiya se esfumaría para siempre. No pudo seguir meditando por más tiempo ya que un fuerte grito agudo de procedencia femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento...  
  
Levantó la mirada velozmente... ese grito no era de auxilio... ni siquiera expresaba el más mínimo temor... Había dolor... rabia...  
  
Era un grito aguerrido...  
  
-¡Hiraikotsu!- oyó esa voz.  
  
-No puede ser... Sango...  
  
Miroku comenzó a correr en dirección a donde provenían los gritos furiosos de la chica, no tardó en llegar...  
  
Pero nada lo hubiera preparado para ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.  
  
Sango luchaba arduamente contra una especie de youkai con varios tentáculos, los cuales a pesar de que Sango cortaba con su boomerang, volvían a crecer de inmediato. En el lado superior se observaba una piel de mandril. Obviamente se trataba de una marioneta más de Naraku pero lo que lo mantenía con un fuerte nudo en el estómago y sudando frío...  
  
Una Kirara transformada y bañada en sangre yacía en el suelo... muerta...  
  
_**Continuará...**  
  
Hola de nuevo minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo eché a perder??? ToT ojalá no!  
  
Este capítulo me ha gustado a pesar de varias cosillas en las que no quedé muy de acuerdo... en especial porque no se me venía a la cabeza un nombre para el capítulo!!!!!!  
  
Bien... espero lo de Ayame/Kouga les haya gustado - y que lo de Kagome haya sido de su agrado.  
  
En cuanto a lo de Sango, Miroku y Kirara... si los dejé con la boca abierta o un mal sabor de boca, o de plano, con ganas de matarme... SOY FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD Pues es lo que quería hacer jejeje No aclaro nada hasta el próximo capítulo pero... el que viene será de mis favoritos! (eso si no la riego x.x) ya que contendrá drama, angst, tragedy y romance! Mis categorías favoritas así que... vayan trayendo un pañuelo para las lágrimas, que (shie, soy mala mala) mi intención es hacerlos llorar!!!! (Pero es más que seguro que no lo logre -.- ) Le pondré todo mi empeño a lo que viene...  
  
Sólo un pequeño adelanto, el capítulo próximo se llamará "Besos de Fuego" aunque eso no dice mucho neh? ah, y por supuesto, abarcará sólo Sango/Miroku. Bueno, ahora ya no digo más.  
  
Me apuro con los agradecimientos que ahora ando un poquito histérica, una amiga me acaba de hablar por teléfono diciéndome que mañana habrá examen de Física! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :: Tomo aire :: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, me emocioné T.T pero es que... NO!! no me gusta física, lo peor es física, reprobaré física, el maestro me odia, maldita física, de qué sirve la física!!!! TTTTOTTTT si repruebo un examen más de física me mata mi padre! T.T nu she vale!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a mi hermanita linda _**Yashi **_(la chibi-onne Gaby-chan!) Tú ya sabes por qué sis   
  
**Yuna-Aoki: **Gracias por leer!!!! Y... sí! Habrá uno que otro problemita respecto a la pareja Sessh/Kagura, sobre lo que dices de la situación límite, sopas! xDDD queda un poco fuera de contexto. Pero las cosas se arreglarán, lo prometo. Y en cuanto a lo de "acción" entre Sango/Miroku... ejem, sí, habrá acción, pero no de la que tú quieres muajajaja. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos!: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yashi-mgj: **Sis Gaby-chan! Cómo vas a decir que mi nene sólo a veces es una obra maestra?!?!?!?! OO (Iya sonrojadísima) noi! Si ta´ re feuchis! Pero gracias de todos modos! o Pero... en verdad crees que mi forma de escribir mejora? Yai!!! Que emoción, arigato!!!!! Me haces feliz con tus comentarios amiga! Lo que me dices de Sango/Miroku, muakamuaka (xD risa malvada) sí, las cosas se arreglarán en el siguiente capítulo, aunque... buenu, siendo sinceros, me matarás! Sopas! XD Te quiero muchísimo corazón, escríbeme pronto sí? Te extraño!: Iya-Corazón  
  
**Yokotsuno: **Gracias por tu review! xD veo que mi fic te está gustando, eso me hace muy feliz!!! espero tu opinión de este capítulo - Nos vemos y te cuidas por todos lados! xD Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yami-Battousai: **ToT en verdad te está gustando??? Wa! Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras. Lo que me dices de Inu/Kag, O.o fíjate que yo tampoco les tengo una solución en mente, no me he puesto a pensar detenidamente y no se me ocurre nada! xD (Qué clase de escritora soy? x.x) pero algo se tendrá que asomar por mi cabezota jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, y de igual forma, si tú también estás triste o deprimido, cuentas conmigo! Sólo escríbeme un mail y yo ayudo en lo que pueda!!!!! n.n Ah! Sobre tu fic, espero actualices pronto!__: Iyari  
  
**Ayame-Asakura: **Holas, holitas, holasas! (xD me lo copié de una amiga) cómo estás Sango-chan??? Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y dejarme review!!!! Espero lo de Ayame/Kouga te haya gustado, y lo de Sango/Miroku... creo que ya te imaginarás por donde va la cosa. (Mira! Yo matando a Kirara! Mi personaje querido! -xD por algo fue mi nick neh?-) Mi pareja favorita tb es esa, bueno, Sango es mi favorita y AMO a mi monje Miroku!! Espero tu review con ansias amiga, un beso y cuídate! Kirarita  
  
**Yuzuriha: **Gracias por darme ánimos y por decir que te gusta mi fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero leas este capítulo y dejes review! te lo agardecería mucho! Nos vemos!: Kuruma Chidori  
  
Me voy!!!!!!! Debo estudiar física! (puaj!) o por lo menos intentar y empezar a hacer mi acordeón con las fórmulas, me lo voy a ocultar en la pierna! XD (para cada materia es táctica diferente) si, toy loka, lo sé! Desénme suerte, MUCHA SUERTE!!!!!! (la necesitaré ToT) Esperen el próximo capítulo (Espero sea muy pronto) Un beso grande, los quiere:  
  
**Kuruma Chidori (IYA! =P)**  
  
Contacto: kirara1114hotmail.com _


	17. Besos de Fuego

Tres semanas de planear este capítulo espero hayan valido la pena.  
  
**SHINGETSU** (Luna Nueva)  
  
**Capítulo 17 "Besos de Fuego"**  
  
La furia, la chispa de fuego que se avivaba en sus ojos marrones era lo que la mantenía en pie. La rabia, el dolor de haber perdido para siempre a su amiga, a su compañera, hacía que los gritos que dejaba escapar al lanzar su hiraikotsu fueran desgarradores para los oídos humanos.  
  
Sango se mantenía tan absorta en su pelea con la marioneta de Naraku que no se había percatado de la presencia del monje, el cuál aún no lograba creer que la pequeña mononoke de nombre Kirara estuviera muerta. Alzó la vista y entrecerró sus ojos azules con pesar al ver la manera tan ardua de luchar de la taijiya, pero cada uno de sus golpes eran esquivados y regresados a la mujer con una fuerza brutal, arrancando así, gritos de la garganta de esta ante el impacto.  
  
Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, las manchas oscuras de la sangre impregnadas en sus ropas eran cada vez más notorias, la joven se tambaleaba a cada movimiento, pero no se rendiría ante nada, eso nunca...  
  
Naraku la había dejado sola en el mundo, sin familia, amigos o compañeros... y por último, frente a sus ojos le había arrancado de sus manos, de su pecho la vida que le quedaba al ver morir a Kirara. No se lo perdonaría... acabaría con la marioneta... acabaría con Naraku aunque pereciera en el hecho.  
  
Pagaría con sangre sus múltiples asesinatos. No había palabras para describir su dolor, su ira... pero se sentía una idiota al notar cómo las inevitables lágrimas de tristeza escurrían por su sucio y magullado rostro, al caer en la cuenta nuevamente de la impotencia del adiós...  
  
Perdiendo el equilibrio, el boomerang resbaló de sus manos haciendo que ella también cayera sin ver cómo uno de los tentáculos de la marioneta se le acercaba amenazadoramente.  
  
Cerró los ojos sin tener tiempo de maldecir... pero al no sentir dolor y abrirlos, se topó con un Miroku serio que la protegía de aquel esperpento. Un campo de energía requería mucho poder espiritual y lo sabía... Miroku se había arriesgado demasiado.  
  
-Mi-miroku...- musitó la taijiya sin poder entender qué hacía el monje allí en ese momento.  
  
-Huye- fue la única orden que dio este sin mirarla para no perder la concentración.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Que huyas maldita sea!- gritó. La chica obedeció sin entender la situación, tomó su boomerang y comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada al cadáver de su amiga.  
  
-Adiós Kirara- logró decir mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de sus cristalinos ojos.  
  
No iría a la aldea, no podía llevar tal peligro a toda la gente que vivía allí. No miró atrás... sus propios sentimientos se lo impedían, deseaba ver... pero su mente le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, que corriera, que salvara su vida...  
  
Pero su dolor físico hacía que sus pasos fuesen más lentos, el peso de su arma tampoco ayudaba. Pero se vio obligada a detenerse al oír el grito del monje...  
  
El campo de protección se había acabado. Su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su corazón mandó sobre todo. Dando media vuelta, Sango lanzó su boomerang dando un gran alarido, ya fuese por la adrenalina, el esfuerzo que requirió atacar, o el dolor de su hombro que cada vez sangraba más...  
  
El hiraikotsu llegó justo a tiempo cortando el tentáculo que estaba a punto de herir al houshi dándole tiempo a este de levantarse y correr.  
  
Pensó en usar su kazaana (agujero negro) pero los insectos venenosos se lo impedían. A buena hora se le había ocurrido desaparecer a Inuyasha, pensó. Llegó al lado de Sango, la miró unos escasos segundos y luego dándole un pequeño empujón por la espalda manchando su propia mano de la sangre de ella le ordenó que corriera.  
  
La taijiya no dudó en obedecer.  
  
Estaba exhausta, sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, por el dolor de sus heridas, por su tristeza, pero sentía cómo era que Miroku le pisaba los talones, no podía detenerse.  
  
Por un momento la idea de dejarse caer y decirle al monje que huyera y se salvara mientras que ella detenía a la marioneta, pasó por su mente, sabía que eso implicaría que moriría, que su cometido no estaría echo... pero al menos alguien viviría. Pero Miroku no se lo permitiría y lo sabía, lo conocía bien...  
  
Cerró los ojos sin dejar de correr y negó con la cabeza haciendo que las gotas de sangre y las lágrimas fueran despejadas de su rostro. La respiración del hombre casi le rozaba el cuello. Ya le llevaban ventaja a la marioneta...  
  
Pero no se podían dar el lujo de descansar a pesar de que Sango sentía que su cuerpo ya no duraría mucho.  
  
Iba a morir, lo sabía. Sus heridas eran ya demasiadas. Miroku sólo sangraba un poco del hombro izquierdo, pues a pesar de que el boomerang lo había ayudado mucho, el tajo por parte del tentáculo logró alcanzarlo.  
  
Ante el pensamiento de su muerte, la chica cerró los puños con fuerza incontenida, con enojo.  
  
¿Perdería? ¿Acaso decepcionaría a sus amigos... a su padre? Debía vengar sus muertes, debía vengar la vida de su hermano pequeño, la persona a la que más amaba en todo el mundo. La que siempre la había hecho sonreír en los momentos más duros...  
  
"-Hermana... tengo miedo...  
  
-Todo estará bien Kohaku, yo estoy contigo..."  
  
El recuerdo de ese día opacó sus pensamientos... luego, en su cabeza sólo apareció la silueta de Kirara, fiel a ella todo el tiempo, había muerto al protegerla...  
  
Perdiendo el equilibrio, Sango calló de rodillas sobre el fango y el gran boomerang fue a parar a pocos metros de ella. Miroku se detuvo de inmediato para ayudarla. Frunció el ceño dejando ver todo el dolor que sus ojos azules reflejaban, Sango no estaba bien... debía curarla pronto.  
  
-Si ese día tan solo yo... me hubiera percatado antes, mi padre y mis compañeros no... y ahora Kirara está...-ahogó un sollozo sintiendo cómo su propia saliva revuelta con los coágulos de su sangre la atragantaban. Le ardía la garganta, el fuego de la tristeza la consumía poco a poco.- Estoy sola...- susurró.  
  
Quería quedarse allí, llorar, sacar de su interior aunque fuese un poco de su sufrimiento y luego dejarse tentar ante las manos seductoras de la muerte, que el tiempo se detuviera para ella y no sentir más... Cerró los ojos impidiendo así que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro enlodado. La soledad la embargaba, todo era oscuridad.  
  
-Levántate, no te des por vencida ahora- la voz del monje la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista y toparla con la de Miroku y ver aquella pequeña sonrisa de apoyo hicieron que se sintiera aún peor.  
  
No podía soportar que alguien sintiera lástima por ella... no tratándose del hombre que la había utilizado para su propio placer. El houshi la tomó de los hombros para levantarla poco a poco, pero ante esto, Sango sólo frunció el ceño enojada.  
  
-Déjame.  
  
Su orden fue clara, expresando toda su furia en tan simple palabra. Le era asqueante... enfermizo odiar y amar a esa persona que casi siempre mostraba esa sonrisa divertida.  
  
Pero el monje la ignoró por completo, la levantó esta vez con rudeza, provocando que un gemido saliera de los lastimados labios de ella y la tomó de la mano mientras la obligaba a correr tras él.  
  
Ahora Miroku cargaba con ella y con el boomerang, con el peso que implicaba la rabia, el odio y el dolor de la mujer y del suyo propio al saber que parte de esos sentimientos... habían sido por su causa.  
  
Vencidos los dos por el cansancio, se ocultaron tras el tronco de un árbol caído.  
  
Sango quería dormir... no sabía si eso era provocado por el dolor de sus heridas tan profundas. Pero lo que más deseaba era decirle al monje que se fuera... pues ella estaba en tan malas condiciones que el olor de su sangre atraería a otras criaturas. Si alguien moriría... sería ella y nadie más.  
  
"No quiero ver más muertes, no quiero sentir más dolor"  
  
Quisiera o no... lo amaba, y eso le provocaba pesar, más asco. No entendía como era que su ser soportaba tantas tristezas, desilusiones... y siguiera amando a aquel hombre como la primera vez con la misma o más intensidad que la maldita noche en que se había entregado por completo a él, dejándose llevar por sus absurdos sentimientos, por el placer, por la pasión que el hombre desprendía con una sola mirada, con una simple caricia.  
  
Cerró los ojos con tristeza, el monje reposaba a su lado en silencio mirando el suelo. Con delicadeza, Sango deslizó su mano hasta la de él tomándola con cariño y remordimiento al mismo tiempo.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió al houshi al sentir la piel de ella sobre la suya, miró el rostro de la mujer. Se mantenía seria, pero su mirada decía tanto...  
  
-Perdóname...- susurró la chica entrecortadamente. Tal palabra le había llevado tanto esfuerzo que creía que se le iba la vida con la misma. Miroku sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza en silencio.  
  
-No, tú perdóname...  
  
Se miraron unos escasos segundos sin decir nada, las lágrimas de ella y los ojos de él decían todo lo que deseaban, todo lo que debieron haberse dicho antes... ahora era tarde.  
  
En ese momento, la marioneta apareció dando con el escondite de los dos.  
  
Miroku se dispuso a levantarse para acabar de una buena vez con la criatura, pero la mano de Sango que aún se mantenía sujeta a la suya se cerró con fuerza dándole a entender que no hiciera nada.  
  
La mujer se levantó con mucho trabajo y tomó su arma. Miró a Miroku de reojo unos instantes.  
  
Deseó llorar, abrazarlo y disculparse miles de veces por lo que pensaba a hacer, por lo que sus actos implicarían. Pero sabía que en ese momento lo que menos debía hacer es doblegarse ante su corazón.  
  
-Miroku... prométeme que entre todos acabarán con Naraku- le pidió. El monje parpadeó confuso ante las palabras de la chica.  
  
-Pero qué...  
  
-Promételo- insistió. Miroku asintió con la cabeza confuso mientras que Sango sonreía levemente con tristeza.  
  
Lentamente, fue soltando la mano de su amado, la persona a la que más extrañaría después de lo que haría, sintiendo que su alma era arrancada forzadamente de su cuerpo mientras que algo se hacía pedazos en su pecho cortando su interior poco a poco mientras que su cuerpo pedía a gritos dejarse caer por el dolor que le iba consumiendo la piel que ya quemaba por la sangre ardiente de sus heridas.  
  
Debía actuar ya, lo sabía...  
  
"Adiós Miroku" Pasó por su mente antes de que saltara hacia la marioneta a la vez que gritaba...  
  
-¡HIRAIKOTSU!  
  
El boomerang dio con toda su magnitud en la criatura al mismo tiempo que acababa con el mismo movimiento a todos los insectos venenosos los cuales implicaban una impedimenta para el monje.  
  
-...Has sido vengada, Kirara- murmuró la exterminadora, sin notar cómo uno de los tentáculos se dirigía a ella.  
  
Todo acabó de repente, la sorpresa y el dolor de sentir cómo algo atravesaba sus entrañas con facilidad, hizo que su respiración fuera cortada violentamente a la vez que un gemido agudo escapaba de su garganta.  
  
Fue incapaz de levantar el brazo para tomar el boomerang cuando este regresó, por el contrario, su cuerpo calló sobre el suelo provocando un ruido seco, al igual que el arma que quedó a su lado... partida por la mitad.  
  
Llevó su mano derecha al vientre sintiendo algo caliente... algo que ardía... que dolía. Al levantarla y mirarla, un espeso líquido rojo la cubría.  
  
Las ganas de llorar, su dolor, su tristeza, todo desapareció...  
  
Se sentía desfallecer...  
  
Una sola idea nublaba su mente: Volvería a ver a sus seres queridos.  
  
Pero esta desapareció cuando su mirada se fijó en el rostro incrédulo que la observaba al bordo del llanto y se arrodillaba frente a ella.  
  
-Miroku... -dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. El monje abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían, no sabía qué decir... qué hacer. Tomó la mano de la taijiya sintiendo la calidez de su sangre. La joven cerró la mano aferrándola más a la del monje.  
  
-Sa-sango yo...  
  
-Te amo. -lo interrumpió con una sonrisa la mujer.  
  
-Perdóname Sango, perdóname por todo- el monje bajó la cabeza recargando su frente en el pecho de ella. Pero la taijiya ya no decía nada, no tenía las fuerzas, cerró los ojos lentamente.  
  
Sintió que algo se posaba en su boca, algo que reconocía... los labios de Miroku. Pero había algo diferente en ese beso...  
  
Era un beso triste, un beso que dolía... que quemaba. Sus besos eran fuego, pero ese fuego, esa chispa se apagó cuando Sango poco a poco fue perdiendo todo....  
  
Para cuando Miroku separó sus labios de los de ella, Sango había entregado su último aliento de vida... ya no respiraba, pero una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su demacrado rostro...  
  
-La perdí... -sollozó conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
**Continuará...**  
  
Hola de nuevo:

Este capítulo, nuevamente va para mi hermana grande **_Yashi _**que está pasando por momentos difíciles al igual que yo, pero confío plenamente en que podrá superarlos, si alguien tiene fuerza chibi-onne, eres tú. Quiero tener a mi amiga alegre y mostrando optimismo como siempre, la Yashi que siempre nos ha apoyado a Sayo y a mi en los momentos difíciles y la Yashi con la que me quedaba conversando en el chat, muchas veces a escondidas y a altas horas de la noche. Con la que reía, compartía mis fics y mis lágrimas. Por favor, no te deprimas, sé que puedes con esto, con Sayo y yo, ya hay suficientes deprimidas, quiero tenerte bien hermanita, cuentas con mi apoyo, al igual que yo cuento con el tuyo no? Ni tú ni yo pasamos por momentos gratos, pero demuéstrale al mundo que tú si tienes la fuerza. Te ando un abrazo enorme. Escríbeme cuando puedas.  
  
Espero este capítulo les haya gustado ya que puse todo mi corazón en él y hasta se me salieron unas cuántas lágrimas al escribir, tanto el capítulo como estas notas de autora.  
  
Nuevamente ando medio mal, por lo que me han costado mucho los agradecimientos, pero aún así aquí están.  
  
**Aiosami: **Hola okaa Rita, hoy no ando bien de animos, sabes las razones de sobra. Quisiera escribirte un mail enorme y contarte, pero no puedo, me arden los ojos de tanto llorar. Gracias por tus tres reviews, espero te guste este cap., triste, lo sé, pero ya lo dije, dejé mi corazón en el. Espero dejes review en este capítulo, un abrazo grande y muchos besos: Chibi Iyari  
  
**Yashi: **Sis, sólo quiero decirte... muchas gracias por todo, ya sabes, tu apoyo con mis fics y mis problemas, tu cariño de hermana y amiga. Pero ahora yo te quiero brindar mi apoyo lo más que pueda, tal vez compartiendo lo que sentimos, también se me vallan estas ganas locas que traigo de sacar ese dije del joyero y ati la tristeza que tienes por todo. Te adoro y lo sabes, también te extraño muchísimo, te dedico el cap. porque es mi favorito. Un beso grande, te quiere: Iya-Corazón  
  
**KagInu: **Gracias por tu review y por leer. Veo que estamos de acuerdo en lo de física, por suerte, pasé la prueba. Calificación mínima, pero al menos pasé. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, espero tu review. Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yami-Battousai: **Hola, gracias por tu review pasado. Lamento que Sango y Miroku no hallan quedado como tú querías, pero no te preocupes, que les tengo un futuro feliz a la pareja, aunque parezca imposible. En el próximo capítulo intentaré sacar la pareja que pides, bueno, ya no sé que más decir... nos vemos y cuídate: Iyari  
  
**Yokotsuno: **Hola, gracias por el review, sobre Kirara... ya verás el siguiente capítulo, ahí pasa algo que tiene que ver. Nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yuna-Aoki: **Me querrás matar, lo sé. Respecto a Kirara, no te preocupes, no morirá. Espero tu review: Kuruma Chidori  
  
Me despido agradeciendo también el apoyo de Sesskago (Mandy) con mi situación. Dejen sus comentarios. Cuídense. **_Kuruma Chidori_**  
  
Contacto: kirara1114hotmail.com


	18. Pasión y deseo

_Me tardé... más de lo que acostumbro en subir el cap. Pero es que nada se me venía a la cabezota! T.T pasé por una depresión bastante grande y aún no salgo del todo... y mis neuronas han empezado una huelga, pero acordamos en que me dejarían hacer este capítulo en paz. Haber como me sale U.U  
  
Los que esperaban alguna aparición larga y que tuviera algún significado concreto de Sesshomaru y Kagura, aquí está y... lemon!!!! (Hai querida Yuna, te hablo a ti xD) En especial quería que las cosas quedaran de una vez en claro, comenzaba a desesperarme de los reviews que me pedían de estos dos (ejem... Yami, Yashi ¬¬) Pero no me pregunten cuando aparecen Kouga/Ayame que les respondo feo ¬¬  
  
_**SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 18 "Pasión y deseo"  
**  
Refunfuñando, Kagura entró a su habitación. Llevaba sólo un día en ese palacio y ya estaba desesperada. No soportaba permanecer tanto en ese lugar sin no poder salir más que a los jardines.  
  
Ella quería libertad, sentir la suave brisa del viento acariciando las finas líneas de su rostro... sentir que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, que tenía el control sobre su vida, no que saliera de un palacio para encerrarse en otro.  
  
Suspiró desalentada recargándose en la puerta de madera tallada. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto... hablaría con Sesshomaru, no le quedaba de otra...  
  
En ese mismo instante tuvo la "suerte" de que el lord abriera la puerta haciendo que la youkai se apartará de ahí y lo viera fijamente a sus ambarinos ojos. El demonio no miraba sus ojos escarlata que mantenían una expresión tranquila pero tediosa, no miraba las manos de la joven que se retorcían de los nervios o su ceño fruncido... Él mantenía su mirada fija en aquellos carnosos labios rojos como la sangre. Kagura notó el deseo en esa mirada y en la fina curvatura de sus delgados labios.  
  
Retrocedió unos pasos temerosa haciendo que Sesshomaru dejara de sonreírle de aquella manera tan grotesca.  
  
Tomando aire, la joven comenzó a hablar con tono desafiante.  
  
-Quiero preguntarte... si me mantendrás atada a ti por aquel error que fue el provocarte.  
  
-¿Tú que crees?- la respuesta de Sesshomaru la dejó fría. Sabía que al estar en el hogar de aquel sujeto, no debía ser altanera pero...  
  
-Que sí, y ahora por lo mismo... te exijo que mantengamos distancia. Me lastimaste... eso lo sabes bien.  
  
El semblante de Sesshomaru era frío, pero comenzaba a hartarse de la forma de ser de su "mujer" Si él había llegado hasta la habitación de ella... no era para entablar conversación sobre lo que habían echo días antes. No se mantenía ajeno a la situación, pues era de su incumbencia y sabía que no se ganaría el perdón de Kagura evitando a toda costa el tema. Pero debían hablar ya, o las cosas nos se solucionarían nunca.  
  
-Sabes que lo siento...- Debía sincerarse ya o jamás lo haría. Kagura era su esposa... debían mantener una buena relación, con odio no lograrían nada.  
  
-Me lo dijiste esa noche- La mujer bajó la vista y miró sus pies entretenida- Incluso me prometiste que me protegerías de Naraku a toda costa...  
  
-Y no mentí.- Exclamó fríamente.  
  
-Pero no me puedes privar de una libertad que anhelo desde el día que nací.  
  
-¿Y es que acaso lo estoy haciendo? Te dije que no estarías aquí por la fuerza... Eres mi mujer, pero no te tendré aquí si no quieres. Estás en tu derecho de largarte- Kagura contuvo un grito ante los comentarios de tono violento de Sesshomaru.  
  
-Quiero permanecer en este lugar... contigo. Pero lo que me molesta es que si esa noche me dijiste tantas cosas... ¿por qué ahora actúas diferente?  
  
-...  
  
Sesshomaru mantuvo un silencio casi sepulcral por varios minutos. Kagura lo miró expectante. Tantas cosas y furia recorrían su cabeza y corazón, que de todo lo que pudo preguntar o decir fue un simple...  
  
-¿Me amas?  
  
Sesshomaru tragó en seco... Temía a aquella pregunta, sí... temía. Lo único que había logrado intimidarlo alguna vez era ese estúpido y en su opinión cursi sentimiento, el amor.  
  
Kagura supuso que el silencio prolongado del taiyoukai era una respuesta negativa. Bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda...  
  
¿Qué le podía decir ahora a Sesshomaru? No consideraba que su pregunta había sido un error garrafal, pero tal vez sí un error que se debía tomar en cuenta. Se sentiría herida una vez más, pero extrañamente ahora lo único que sentía en su pecho era enojo.  
  
Mucho enojo. Ganas no le faltaban para darse la vuelta y volver a darle una bofetada. Pero sabía que no tendría tanta suerte como la vez anterior, este la esquivaría y probablemente la mataría de un solo golpe.  
  
Sesshomaru parpadeó un par de veces y levantó su dorada mirada, sonreía una vez más. Eran tan pocas sus sonrisas que cualquiera se hubiera asustado ante ese gesto. Se acercó con paso lento a la joven de cortos cabellos oscuros y la abrazó por la cintura sintiendo el aroma de su cuello.  
  
Kagura estremeció al verse rodeada por los fuertes brazos del lord y lanzó un quejido, el cual fue ignorado por completo.  
  
"Pregunta simple... respuesta simple" pensó Sesshomaru acariciando el pecho de la joven. Kagura enrojeció por completo.  
  
-Si te ofrecí mi estola en aquella ocasión, si decidí revivirte, si decidí protegerte pese a todo de Naraku y te traje a mi castillo, ¿no es obvio lo que siento?  
  
Kagura sonrió después de comprender sus palabras.  
  
-Entonces... tú...  
  
-Si lo que no has logrado entender es si te amo, pues sí... te amo. (Mátenme por cursi, como tenía ganas de escribir esto)  
  
Los rojos labios de Kagura se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, sonrisa que Sesshomaru no logró ver ya que estaba muy ocupado bajándole el cuello del kimono a la chica con la boca. ()  
  
No se hizo del rogar, Kagura desprendió de sus cabellos las dos plumas para que estos cayeran libremente por su espalda. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y miró a Sesshomaru con deseo... y felicidad.  
  
-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes ¿verdad?- Preguntó. El lord no dijo nada, sólo acarició su mejilla delicadamente y le siguió quitando sus prendas ahora con más seguridad.  
  
Kagura apartó las manos de él de su cuerpo y las dirigió a su rostro mientras lo besaba con toda la pasión que su ser resguardaba. Sesshomaru entendió esto, acarició su rostro, luego su cuello hasta bajar a sus dos pequeños senos, con los cuales se entretuvo un rato.  
  
Una vez más, Kagura desprendió al hombre de sus armaduras, sintiendo por primera vez, cómo él correspondía a sus acciones con cariño y ternura. Confiaba en él, se mantenía con la idea de que esta vez no la lastimaría, que podía entregar su cuerpo con un sentimiento de gratitud hacia el youkai y la pasión y el deseo serían devueltos de igual o mayor forma.  
  
Kagura besó su cuello sintiendo el penetrante aroma que Sesshomaru desprendía de su ser, todo sin dejar de quitarle las ropas. Con cada caricia, con cada palabra y suspiro, Kagura sonreía, era la primera vez que se sentía en verdad amada, y eso era una sensación espectacular.  
  
Los largos y plateados cabellos del lord cubrían la espalda desnuda de ella y las delgadas manos de la joven acariciaban el pecho del youkai con suavidad.  
  
Conocían por primera vez la sensación del enamoramiento puro, apoyada por el placer que aquel acto representaba y la calidez de sus caricias inocentes.  
  
Sesshomaru tomó en brazos a aquella frágil silueta femenina completamente desnuda y la recostó con suavidad y delicadeza no común en él, en el futón de sábanas blancas y frías.  
  
Subiéndose encima de aquel hermoso cuerpo, comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro con sus helados labios que se iban calentando de a poco por la calidez que desprendía la chica. Con sus manos recorrió la cintura de Kagura provocando un escalofrío en ella, pero no era por los nervios... era por el gozo de saber que esta vez lo disfrutaría en verdad.  
  
Sesshomaru sonrió levemente cuando su boca probó nuevamente los pequeños botones de sus pechos sudorosos. La youkai reprimió un suspiro excitado mientras acariciaba los glúteos de él.  
  
No lograba comprender cómo aquel frío corazón de hielo podía ser traspasado por su calidez de mujer... no entendía, cómo era que ahora se pudieran fundir en un solo cuerpo ayudado por las caricias y el deseo de sus corazones que no tenían ningún parecido.  
  
Sesshomaru la tomó por las caderas dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a la joven, con el deseo de hacerla suya una vez más, el lord se fue adentrando poco a poco en aquella estrecha cavidad arrancando un prolongado grito de placer de la garganta de Kagura. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla blanca de la youkai al sentir cómo un delgado hilillo de sangre salía de sus entrañas ante la fuerza que le provocaba tener a Sesshomaru dentro de su ser, al sentir esa chispa de felicidad y ese deseo, esa pasión de vivir en su mente y corazón.  
  
El taiyokai besó delicadamente esos labios que eran su entera debilidad, y su pasión entera. Ahora ella era suya y él era suyo... un solo cuerpo. No se necesitaban palabras o miradas cuando los dos terminaron rendidos en el futón abrazados y dándose leves caricias. El puro acto bastó, la pura sonrisa que Sesshomaru le obsequió a ella fue más que suficiente para que por primera vez Kagura se sintiera totalmente libre...  
  
_**Continuará...**  
  
Bien! Lo logré!!! Wii!!!! Aunque andaba con falta de inspiración e ideas, este capítulo me dejó satisfecha... extrañaba escribir algo romántico de esta parejita (neh Yashi?) y creo que lo hice para compensar lo del capítulo pasado, en el próximo ya saldrán los demás personajes.  
  
Capítulo dedicado a dos personitas lindas... Primero a **Yashi**, mi hermanita (se me hace costumbre sis xD) por tres razones, una que quiero a mi hermanita con sus ánimos de siempre y se recupere de sus problemas, luego que... sé que esta pareja te fascina!!! Y que si no fuera por ti mi sis, probablemente nunca hubiera comenzado a escribir de ellos. Y por último pero no menos importante, por soportar mi locura de mandarte reviews a varios de tus fics al mismo tiempo y para colmo de fics que leí hace bastante rato jeje xDDD Te quiero chibi-onne, escríbeme!!!!  
  
Y luego... a **Yami-Battousai**! xD porque creo que te mantuve muy pendiente de estos dos y yo solo te daba largas, pero ya no! Espero te halla gustado este capítulo Aunque realmente opino que los dejará con mucho que desear -- Haber si al rato no te caigo con un review más en tu historia tal como lo hice con Yashi xDDD (yo y mis lokuras ¬¬U) pero no te molestes, es solo para agregarte a mi lista de historias favoritas xD (Si hay otra forma me avisas! Así no te molesto con otro review xx)  
  
He quedado sumamente contenta con todos ustedes, en mi capítulo favorito recibí nueve reviews!!!! Más de los que acostumbran en este fic!!! T.T qué emoción! Me hacen sentir muy bien! Aunque todos o al menos la mayoría eran amenazas de muerte e insultos ¬¬ (Yuna! Por kami!! Dime lo que quieras, pero no me vuelvas a comparar con Kikyo!!!!!!! Argh!)  
  
_**Yashi: **Ay! Sis, mi chibi-onne, cómo estás?? Perdoname en verdad por hacerte llorar, ya sabes que no me gusta que te pongas mal. TT Por supuesto que mantendré mi promesa Gabriela!!! Gaby-chan, si yo aún mantengo una poquitas fuerzas para vivir y no darme por vencida, tú también cierto? Odio tenerte mal a ti, Sayito o Paulina, a las tres las quiero con toda el alma. Conmigo ya hay suficientes deprimidas no crees? Ya te lo dije pero lo seguiré haciendo, arriba esos ánimos chibi-onne!!!!!! Espero este cap te haya gustado, no todo terminará mal en Shingetsu, promesa de corazón! Te quiero, un abrazote y un beso: Iya-Corazón  
  
**Claudia: **Lamento que no haya agradecido tu review en el capítulo 16, pero me llegó justo después d que subí el 17 ¬¬ maldita maquina! Así que te pido disculpas. Me alegra que te esté gustando este fic, las cosas con Sango... trataré de arreglarlas, pero no prometo más xD espero tu review en este capítulo. Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Kala: **Abuelita Kalita!!!! Que emoción leerte por aquí, me es todo un honor tenerte leyendo este horrible fic!!! (Iyari limpiándose las lágrimas) Y mas gracias por tu apoyo con todo loq eu estoy pasando en mi casa T.T te adoro amiga!!! En verdad que para mí eres como la familia. T.T Un besote abuelita Kala!!! Te quiere muchis: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Aiosami: **T.T Okaa Aio!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chibi Iya abraza a su mamá) gracias por decir todo lo que me dices!!!!! T.T me emociona mucho. Yo también te quiero mucho amiga! T.T en verdad no sé cómo agradecer tu apoyo y que me soportes en el msn siempre, en verdad te gustó el cap??? no sabes lo feliz que me dejas, y más aún sabiendo que mi okaa está orgullosa de mi. Te adoro, un besito: Chibi Iyari  
  
**Ropna: **Ropna? Oo eres la misma Ropna que conozco, la de hispafics?? Yai!!!! Que emoción!!!! Atnto que no recibía un review tuyo!!! T.T wii!!! Seguro que fue por el aviso que dejé en hispa noi?? n.n uy! Que bien, funcionó!!! xDDD Gracias por tu review en este y en el primer cap de Sólo a veces (si quieres leer la historia completa, vete a mi perfil, ahí ta n.n) Prometo tratar de no matar a más personajes (tratar eh? XD) Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo, lo tomaré en cuenta Un beso grande, cuidate ,espero saber de ti pronto o me escribas a mi mail. Bye!! Kirarita  
  
**Anubis: **Buenu n.nU faltarán cinco capítulos para que leas este agradecimiento del capi 13 jejej, pero no importa!!! Gracias por tu review amigui, y no te disculpes, la escuela es importante y quita tiempo, y lo de la familia pues... bueno... eso pasa, (tómame de ejemplo u.u) no te preocupes, yo feliz de que leas mis fikis!!! Un beso a miga, cuídate muchis!!! Nos vemos luego en el msn chi? Iyari-chan  
  
**Yuzuriha**: O.o primi?? Shiee!!! Eres mi primi adorada!!! Cómo está tío Egon y cómo está mi lindo Inuki . Gracias por leerte todos estos caps, eres muy buena amiga!!!!!!!! Veo que tu pareja favorita también es Sango/Miroku, que bien!!! Prometo arreglar las cosas en capítulos futuros n.nU Perdón por hacerte llorar prima!!! Pídele a Inuki que se convierta en pañuelo xDDD nus vemos luego, ya sea en un review o en el forito!!!,Pero no le digas a mi abuela Misao de este cap o mata su nieta y te quedas sin prima xx Cuídense: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yami-Battousai: **Konnichiwa!!! Ogenki desu ka??? n.n Hai, soy mala mala al matar a casi todos, pero te diré que me entretiene (mente sádica la mía xD) Y cuando dices que tontamente me creerás en que arreglaré todo... pues tines razón, aunque ya deberías saber que si hablamos de Iyari o Kuruma Chidori, es hablar de tonterías xDDD (Todos mis fics son un fracaso U.U) En verdad sentiste eso al leer mi capítulo?!?!? Ay, que emoción, gracias por decirlo, eso me indica que mejoro... creo yo xD Te prometo que no mataré a nadie más... bueno, por el momento, es que no se me ocurre a quien jajaja, me alegra enormemente que creas que fue el mejor capítulo hasta ahora, al menos el esfuerzo y las lágrimas que me llevaron no fueron vanas. Te dedico este cap como ya lo dije más arriba, espero tu review, un beso y te cuidas: Iyari  
  
**Salimackenna: **Ohaiyo Sali amiga!!!! Querías algo referente a Miroku y Sango, lo sé. Pero te dije que estaba estancada ¬¬ además, por el mokento creo que tus ansias fueron calmadas con ese lemon que te enseñé de la parejita xD Espero te haya gustado este cap y me dejes review!!!! shi!!! Yo quiero uno para la colección jejeje. Nos vemos luego en el msn oki? Un beso y bye! Iyari  
  
**Yuna Aoki: **Ejem... ¬¬ ta bien que te hayas molestado conmigo por matar a Sango y a Kirara pero... KIKYO?!?!?! TE HAS PASADO NIÑA!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ Bueno, me calmo. xDDD ya te dije que la reviviré en capítulos futuros, chi? Así que tranqui amiga, espero tu review, pero más larguito onegai!!! Nos vemos luego: Kirarita (Para ti sigo siendo la chica mononoke xD)  
  
Acabé! (suspiro) me cansé con los agradecimientos jejeje, haber qué se me ocurre para el próximo capítulo... mi cerebro está seco. Si tienen tiempo podrían leer mis demás fics??? Se los agradecería mucho!!!!! Nos vemos, pórtense bien, los quiere:  
  
**K. Chidori (IYA! =P) **


	19. Recordando una sonrisa

**SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 19 "Recordando una sonrisa"**  
  
Cargó el inerte cuerpo ensangrentado reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el incontenible llanto, y el dolor de ver morir a la mujer que amaba.  
  
Le provocaba un sufrir realmente grande el ver a cada segundo que pasaba, ese rostro demacrado que mantenía una melancólica pero hermosa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa inocente, una sonrisa de niña... pero en todo caso, esa niña, era su niña... su Sango.  
  
Regresó con paso lento y con el escozor que le provocaba la herida de su hombro derecho hasta donde se hallaba Kirara.  
  
Miró por unos instantes el inmóvil cuerpo de la mononoke hasta que para su sorpresa, la gatita youkai abrió levemente sus grandes ojos rojos.  
  
-Está viva- dijo sorprendido. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la youkai y con el cadáver de su fallecida taijiya en manos, la logró tomar delicadeza. La pequeña estaba sumamente herida, pero respiraba.  
  
Con el paso más rápido que pudo, se encaminó hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede, en donde fue recibido por los gritos ahogados de asombro y pesar de la gente que habitaba la villa. Pero Miroku no les prestó atención, se hallaba muy sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en la idea de que alguien curara pronto a Kirara.  
  
Se introdujo en la choza de la vieja sacerdotisa, quien se encontraba preparando té.  
  
-Houshi-sama... ¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendida al ver al cuerpo femenino bañado en sangre y a la mononoke desmayada.  
  
-No hay tiempo para explicaciones- Cortó el monje- Debe curar pronto a Kirara, anciana Kaede.  
  
La miko asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que depositara a Kirara sobre unas cuantas mantas. Miró a Sango de reojo... con un fuerte presentimiento de muerte llegando a su envejecido corazón...  
  
Todo el día estuvo pensativa... Dentro de poco serían los exámenes finales para pasar al segundo grado de preparatoria y ella no se preocupaba por ello.  
  
Kagome suspiró aburrida viendo los problemas de álgebra del pizarrón y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del edificio viendo en toda su magnitud al cielo.  
  
-Kagome ha estado muy pensativa todo el día- Le susurró Yuka al oído de Ery. (Cómo le sufrí para dar con los verdaderos nombres de sus amigas ¬¬)  
  
-Así es... tal vez es por culpa de aquel chico violento del que está enamorada...  
  
-Ojalá no le haya sucedido nada malo.  
  
La campana sonó y el profesor se retiró del aula sin más. Ery, Yuka y Ayumi se acercaron a Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-¿Vienes? Iremos a la cafetería Kagome-chan. Estás algo pálida, te caería bien algo de comer.- Dijo alegremente Ayumi. La miko la miró con seriedad y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora para las tres chicas.  
  
-No es nada. Y no tengo hambre... olvidé terminar una tarea... creo que me quedaré aquí para acabarla. Ustedes vayan tranquilas.  
  
Yuka frunció el ceño preocupada...  
  
-¿Segura que estás bien?- Insistió Ery.  
  
-Claro- Kagome tomó de su mochila varios libros de historia.- Vamos, ustedes vayan, yo me quedo...  
  
No tardó mucho para convencerlas... aunque se les veía algo inquietas. Kagome se sintió más calmada al estar sola.  
  
Ya que las voces de sus amigas se dejaron de escuchar por los pasillos, la joven de cabellos negros volvió a guardar los libros y recostó su cabeza en la mesa de su pupitre cerrando sus castaños ojos lentamente.  
  
Sentía algo de nauseas y mucho sueño... Sabía que eso era provocado por lo del embarazo pero...  
  
No hacía ni un mes que había estado con Inuyasha... ¿Cómo era posible que los síntomas apareciesen tan rápido?  
  
Volvió a abrir los ojos y levantó su cabeza... Si era cierto que estaba pálida... y se sentía realmente mal, no convenía caer desmayada en clases y que todos se acabaran enterando de su condición. Sería preferible a estar en casa acostada...  
  
Tomando aquella decisión, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la dirección para pedir permiso de retirarse (Bah! Ya quisiera que las cosas para salir de la mugre escuela fueran tan fáciles ¬¬)  
  
Llegando a su casa a paso lento, su madre la recibió con una mirada sorprendida.  
  
-¡Kagome, hija! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó preocupada la mujer. Pero Apenas Kagome había abierto al boca para responder, sintió desfallecerse y cayó desmayada en el suelo de madera.  
  
La señora Higurashi corrió a ayudar a su primogénita y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo.  
  
-Ay Kagome... cómo desearía que Inuyasha te ayudara con todo esto. - Murmuró apesadumbrada.  
  
Después de varios eternos minutos, Kaede logró curar a la pequeña criatura que ahora dormía trabajosamente entre esas mantas de color claro. Y aunque Miroku se sentía más aliviado pues Kirara vivía, tener el cuerpo de su única mujer muerto frente a sus azules ojos lo llenaba de pesar y dolor.  
  
La anciana también miraba a Sango conteniendo sus ganas de dejar escapar varias lágrimas, miró al monje unos momentos hasta que preguntó.  
  
-Houshi-sama... Sango... ¿Ella está...?  
  
Pero Miroku no respondió y sólo se dispuso a asentir lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la fallecida taijiya que reposaba sobre el suelo con una triste sonrisa en sus finos labios.  
  
Kaede sabía que lo que menos debía hacer era preguntar cómo y qué había pasado para que una mujer con espíritu tan fuerte y aguerrido muriera de una forma tan cruel y sangrienta, pues el agujero en su estómago llamaba rotundamente su atención.  
  
Sin necesidad de detenerse a pensar, sabía que el que más lamentaba todo era el monje de mirada triste. Le dio unas cuantas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda y se retiró de la cabaña excusándose de que iría por agua...  
  
De seguro, el monje querría estar a solas con ella, pensó.  
  
Miroku se acercó al cuerpo de la joven exterminadora y tomó una de sus ya frías manos y recordó aquel "Te amo" y aquella linda e inocente sonrisa que una vez lo cautivó.  
  
Quería llorar, pero su orgullo de "hombre" se lo impedía, por lo que sólo se dispuso a besar una vez más esos labios helados y ahora rasposos fingiendo que tenía la fuerza para sobrellevar la muerte de la mujer que amaba. (T.T que lindo, me moría por escribir eso xD)  
  
Sabiendo que apenas Kagome e Inuyasha regresaran... oiría varios reclamos por parte del hanyou y el incontenible llanto de la miko al perder a su mejor amiga... Pero nada lo hubiera preparado para que en ese momento un pequeño kitsune entrara a la vieja choza y que al ver a la silueta de mujer... rompiera en un fuerte llanto.  
  
Palabras no describían lo que sintió el monje al ver al niño correr hacia la taijiya y abrazarse a su pecho gritando que despertara y aquellas espesas lágrimas mojando el frío y pálido rostro de la muchacha en la que siempre confió y trató como hermana mayor.  
  
Nada remplazaría nunca a la pequeña Sango... nada. Miroku apretó esa delicada mano con más fuerza usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no unirse al llanto del kitsune.  
  
¿Por qué sentía que la muerte de la exterminadora era por su culpa? ¿Por qué sentía que si no hubiera cambiado de idea en ese momento respecto a casarse con ella... Sango y Kirara nunca hubieran dado con esa marioneta?  
  
"Porque así es" Fue el duro pensamiento que azotó su mente al tiempo que soltaba con dificultad la mano de chica. Se dirigió a la entrada de la cabaña dejando sólo a Shippo y salió de allí echándole una última mirada a Sango y Kirara.  
  
Lenta y perezosamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose al sentir su cuerpo desnudo rodeado por unos cálidos brazos varoniles. En efecto, Kagura dormía plácidamente acobijada por el cuerpo de Sesshomaru quien la miraba inexpresivamente en silencio.  
  
La youkai se ruborizó al sentir osos penetrantes ojos ambarinos sobre su "desprotegido" cuerpo.  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues como antes sucedió y seguiría sucediendo... las miradas bastaban mil palabras, y sus cálidas y tranquilas respiraciones eran las dulces sonrisas que se compartían y que nadie podría arrebatarles... Nada, ni siquiera la misma muerte. (¬¬ Con esto no digo que Kagura o Sessh morirá eh?! Está bien que me guste hacer sufrir xD pero no exageremos, así que tranquilos)  
  
Ahora Kagura se sentía libre, y era una libertad que la mantenía ligada al lord... pero no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Era un sentimiento embriagante el poder amar y ser correspondida intensamente y con una gratitud infinita.  
  
Sesshomaru acarició el mentó de la joven con delicadeza.  
  
-Vuelve a dormir- Le dijo al notar cómo los párpados de Kagura se volvían a cerrar lentamente.  
  
-Mhmm...- Suspiró, y cayendo nuevamente sobre el pecho del taiyoukai, sintió como besaban su cabello y sonrió levemente.  
  
_**Continuará...**  
  
Capítulo corto, feo y sin utilidad alguna, lo sé, no necesito que me lo digan ¬¬ Me gustaría dedicárselo a mis hermanas grande Sayito y Yashi, pero creo que se merecen , así que lo haré en cuanto esté conforme con alguno de mis trabajos (Traducción: en un año a lo menos ¬¬)  
  
Espero estén conformes con una Kirara viva, y un embarazo acelerado de Kagome n.n y por último con el trocito de Sesshomaru/Kagura que quise agregarle en el último momento para que el capi no me quedara tan espantoso.  
  
Gracias a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review, me ponen muy contenta, espero sigan así!!!!! que si no... ¬¬  
  
**Yashi: **Lucecita chibi-onne! Hola alma! Cómo estás??? Espero que bien. No sabes lo bien que me puso tu review sis, me emocionó muchooo!!!!! Iya ta muy feliz! wii! xD En verdad crees que fue mi mejor lemon??? Vieras lo que me costó hacerlo jejeje, creo que gracias a ese capítulo fue que mi cerebro se atrofió. Leí el uno... y vieras que ese me gustó más ¬¬U jajajaj, que raro noi? Ummm, bueno, espero seguir mejorando y que logre escribir maravillas como dices, que creo que el cap anterior tuvo re simple. Un beso hermanita Gaby-chan, te quiero!: Iya-Corazón (T.T hace tiempo que no em dices así U.U)  
  
**Yokotsuno: **Hey! Konnichiwa!!!! n.n Gracias mil por tus lindas palabras, yo encantada de leer tu fic, lo vi, pero andaba con prisas y no lo leí x.x te prometo que en cuanto lo haga te dejo un review sí? Un beso y cuídate!: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Claudia: **Ohaiyo Claudia-chan! Ogenki de su ka? n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado aunque el cap no era de tus parejas predilectas xD En este capítulo no hay mucho de Kagome... de Inu, como ya he dicho, pongo algo apenas se me ocurra (Como quien dice, espérate unos cinco años ¬¬) Cuidate mucho, espero tu review!!!: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Ayame-Asakura: **Olvidarme de ti?!?!?!?! que qué?!?!?!?! Cómo dices es? Por kami! No podría olvidar a una de mis lectoras y amigas queridas como tu ¬¬ Asó que no m vuelvas a decir eso o me enojo ok? Lamento mucho lo de tu máquina, pero no te preocupes. Sí, noté tu ausencia y me llamó la atención, incluso llegué a creer que te había dejado de gustar el fic!!!!! WAAAAA! Que triste! T.T Pero no te preocupes, no habrá más muertes Me alegra que te haya gustado el Sessh/Kagura tanto como a mi. Un besote y cuídate: Kirarita  
  
**Yami-Batousai: **Hi! - Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, valieron la pena mis neuronas fallecidas x.x No te preocupes por eso de los reviews, la escuela también es importante (por desgracia ¬¬) Así que cuando puedas lee esto y me dejas review si quieres n.n Un beso, cuídate mucho: Iyari  
  
**Yuzuriha: **Saludos prima y mi querido Inuki!!! n.n gracias por leer, y por tus palabras. El capítulo anterior está corto, y este también, pero es que siempre los hago así jejeje, pero trataré de que eso cambie pronto oki? Mis niñas pequeñas te mandan muchos saludos (Aunque apenas hablan) Y en cuanto a Kumikis.... O.o mmm, bueno, le digo en cuanto aparezca xD (Soy mala madre kitsune!!!) Cuídate prima, espero verte prontito en el foro: Kuruma  
  
**Aiosami: **Oka-chan!!!! Que bien recibir siempre reviews tuyos mamá!!!! wii!!!! Haces como siempre de Chibi Iya muy feliz!!!! :: Iya le da a cargar a sus tres nietecitas:: x3Ay! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior!!!!!! Siii!!!! Que bueno que mi oka está orgullosa de mi!!!!Y yo de ella todavía más, pues se subió su primer Lemon suave y eso me hace muy contenta!!!!! Que orgullosa me tienes okaa Rita-chan!!!!!! Para que veas lo orgullosa que me tienes, recomendaré ese fic tuyo en este cap. más abajito. Te quiero linda, un besote!!! : Chibi Iya  
  
**Kagome Yasha: **Holas!!! n.n que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, trataré de poner lo que me pides de lemon de inu/kag, apenas arregle a esa parejita jejej, ya te agregué a mi msn, ojalá hablemos pronto, gracias por tu review. Espero leas este cap y me dejes otro!!! Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Shiho: **Gracias por decir eso de que escribo bien. En cuanto a lo de Sesshomaru/Kagura, soy de las personas que respetan los gustos y preferencias de los demás, espero tú también lo seas ya que esta pareja me agrada bastante. Ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic, agradezco muchísimo tu opinión pues es muy valiosa para mi, nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Lynn: **Comprendo que no te haya gustado lo de matar a Sango y Kirara, así que espero este capítulo te deje buen sabor de boca n.n. En cuanto a lo de Kikyo, cada quien con sus gustos neh? Yo no creo que la... chica esa sea tan mala, es solo que le tengo algo de repulsión por querer separar a Inu y Kagome. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito noi? xD Ejem... perdona si lucí muy altanera o pedante con esto. Espero sigas leyendo y no hagas caso de mis tonterías. Se despide: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yuna Aoki: **Hello querida Yuna! XD no te preocupes, perdonada por lo de Kikyo. Gracias en verdad por poner mi fic entre tus favoritos!!!! Me haces sentir honrada de veras!!!!! Espero este cap no te desepcione. Un beso: Kirarita (Para ti seguiré siendo kiraris)  
  
**Magdalia-Sayo: **(Iya saliendo de un paro cardiaco) ........ YA! O.O KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, ahora sí. Sis Alex!!! mi preciosa Sayito!!!!! vida!!!!! Alma!!!! Que gusto... ay!!!!! Me dejas sin palabras!!!! Hace tanto que no me leías que me emocioné muchísimo!!!!!! Iya está super feliz!!!! Sis!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! En verdad que me emociono de tener a mi hermana rande de nuevo conmigo! Si ya le mandaste algún review a Yashi de seguro también se puso loka!!!! Wii!!!! Ahora con mis dos hermanas mayores estoy muy contenta!!! En verdad te gustó el capítulo 11??? Que bien neechan!!! Waaa! Pero omito por ahora los comentarios del review y me limito a decir. TE ECHÉ TANTO DE MENOS QUE NO TE PUEDES IMAGINAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi hermanita preciosa y linda! Ojalá sigas leyendome y reciba un review o un amil (como los llamas tú x3) tuyo prontito!!! O yo me adelantaré! XD Cuando actualizas linda??? Bueno, no molesto, ojalá legues pronto a este comentario. Te adoro como no sabes, un beso y un abrazo agigantado!!!!!: Iya (La sis peke más contenta que nunca por su hermana grande Alex!)  
  
Acabé! XD  
  
Esoy super contenta por el regreso de una persona que extrañé demasiado. Sí Sayo! Mi hermana linda! Hablo de ti!  
  
Pero no me salgo de tema, paso para recomendar un fic de categoría R que yo encuentro como Lemon Suave de Harry Potter (Pareja Harry/Hermione) de la talentosa autora **Aiosami, **se llama **"Por mi piel" **Se los recomiendo en un 100% Para mi contiene mucho sentimiento y es realmente lindo leerle, ya quisiera escribir lemon´s como ella ¬¬  
  
Lo mismo que les sigo recomendando a los amantes de CCS **"Verde" **de **Yashi- mgj**, que ya va en el capítulo tres. Las dos autoras que hay que admirar en serio. Quisiera escribir como esas malditas desgraciadas!!! Cómo tienen tanto talento digo yo?!?!?! ¬¬  
  
Me voy, espero actualizar pronto. Los quiere:  
  
K. Chidori (IYA! =P) _


	20. Entre vidas, muertes y llanto

**SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 20 "Entre vidas, muertes y llanto"**  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos perezosamente sintiéndose protegida por las suaves sábanas de su cama. Sonrió levemente y se levantó... había sufrido un pequeño desmayo, pero curiosamente se sentía como nueva.  
  
Miró su reloj despertador que marcaban las cuatro de la tarde; no había dormido más de dos horas, pero se sentía muy bien... lo suficiente para regresar al Sengoku y darle las nuevas noticias a sus amigos...  
  
Tanto de su embarazo como de... la muerte de Inuyasha.  
  
Pero tal pensamiento no la abatiría, pues... tenía una razón para vivir y esa era el pequeño que estaba en camino.  
  
Dirigiéndose a su armario sacó una blusa de manga larga color amarillo y una falda (De esas super mini cortas que siempre usa xD) beige, y se cambió dejando sobre la cama el uniforme escolar de marinero. Tomó varias cosas que creyó necesitar y las guardó en su mochila y luego se encaminó hasta la puerta de la residencia.  
  
-Kagome- Su madre le detuvo el paso- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?  
  
-Eh... como ya me siento mejor, encontré conveninte ir a la otra época para ver a mis amigos y seguir con la..  
  
-...Con la recolección de los Shikon no kakera...- Le cortó la mujer. Parecía algo enfadada- Absolutamente no Kagome.  
  
-Pero... -Pero nada. Te desmayaste... y estoy segura que llegaste temprano a casa porque te sentías mal, ¿O me equivoco?  
  
-No, pero...- Kagome parpadeó aburrida.  
  
-Te quedarás en casa...  
  
-Mamá, me siento mucho mejor, fue pasajero. Además ahí todos cuidan bien de mi... Cualquier cosa, la señora Kaede me atenderá.  
  
La señora Higurashi frunció los labios. Algo le decía que sería mejor que no se marchase, pero...  
  
Era imposible darle un "No" a Kagome por respuesta cuando se trataba ed sus "responsabilidades" Después de todo... Kagome era la que había roto la Shikon no Tama. (Era hora de sacar a los pobrecitos fragmentos en la historia xD)  
  
-Está bien. Pero cualquier cosa quiero que regreses... ese lugar es peligroso hija.- Su madre sonrió cálidamente y le dio un abrazo rápido antes de dejarla ir.  
  
-Arigato.  
  
Kagome salió de la casa y se dirigió con paso tranquilo al templo que resguardaba el Suki Kui no Ido.  
  
Adentrándose, no tardó en llegar al Sengoku Jidai en donde un melancólico Miroku parecía esperarla.  
  
-Miroku-sama- Exclamó lo más alegre que pudo al joven miko.  
  
El monje la miró perplejo pues no la esperaba de vuelta tan pronto... al menos no sola.  
  
-Kagome-sama, bi-bienvenida...- Miroku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que pareció causarle cierto malestar.  
  
Los dos fingían una alegría que les dolía. Si eran amigos... ¿Por qué actitud tan distante? Cada uno notaba que el otro estaba mal. Pero el primero en decidirse en hablar fue Miroku... aún sabiendo que sus palabras podrían herir a la joven de ojos tristes.  
  
-Kagome-sama... Creí que Inuyasha estaría con usted.  
  
Casi de inmediato se comenzó a arrepentir de su comentario pues tal y como si Kagome ya hubiera predicho esas palabras, pronto sus mejillas se vieron empapadas por gotas salinas, las cuales fueron limpiadas rápidamente por la misma.  
  
-¿Kagome?- El houshi tomó de la barbilla a la chica para verle el rostro pues esta ya andaba con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Kagome sonrió con una falsedad increíble que inquietó a Miroku.  
  
-Él... él..- Titubeó. Cada palabra era una cuchillada en su pecho- él decidió partir.  
  
"Decidió partir" Se repitió incesantemente en su cabeza antes de caer en la cuenta y preguntar tomando mucho valor.  
  
-¿Habla de Kikyo-sama?  
  
Kagome talló sus ojos frenéticamente y sonriendo aún más, para sorpresa (Y susto O.o) del monje, asintió con la cabeza.  
  
No supo que más decir... ¿Qué el destino era tan cruel para con ellos? Por eso la ausencia de la miko... debió pasar momentos terribles... y ahora... ¿Qué le diría de Sango? No podía decir simplemente que su mejor amiga estaba muerta ¿o sí?  
  
¿Y qué decir de Inuyasha? Él... fue su amigo.... lo estimaba mucho y nunca se lo dijo...  
  
El monje bajó la mirada al igual que Kagome.  
  
Siempre se dice que en las peores situaciones es cuando te das cuenta quienes son tus verdaderos amigos... Para ellos ese fue el momento... pues los dos dejaron las formalidades de lado, para comenzar a llamarse por sus nombres y a dirigirse de tú.  
  
La chica tomó aire y siguió hablando...  
  
-Miroku... yo....- El monje levantó su azul mirada con tristeza y miró a su amiga sonreír, esta vez con naturalidad, con cierto resplandor en su mirada iluminando sus deseos de vivir y dar vida cual luz celestial(¿A qué te suena Yashi? n.n)  
  
Kagome suspiró y se le acercó más a Miroku abrazándolo como si fuera su hermano mayor. Tal gesto dejó perplejo al hombre quien a duras penas logró corresponder a causa de la sorpresa.  
  
-¿Kagome-chan?  
  
-Miroku... estoy embarazada...  
  
°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°  
  
La sonrisa diabólica del mitad bestia se tornó más grande cuando su marioneta fue destruida, pero que por medio del espejo de Kanna... pudo ver perfectamente la muerte de la taijiya y como el monje le había dado un último beso.  
  
Todo era tan cursi y sangriento que le provocaba uso grandes deseos de reír, pero en efecto, no lo haría.  
  
Ahora podría acabar con Kohaku sin problemas... ya no le sería de utilidad en lo más mínimo, con ello sería un kakera menos el que le faltaría a la Shikon.  
  
Faltarían dos del lobo Kouga y tres de Kagome... y todo sería perfecto para él.  
  
La sonrisa de Naraku desapareció de inmediato cuando pudo observar en el espejo de su hija a una Kagome y Miroku abrazados. No era el abrazo lo que lo molestaba... o en parte sí, pues en lo más profundo de su corazón humano... no sólo se sentía atraído por la ahora sí muerta Kikyo... sino también por la reencarnación de esta. Aunque jamás lo aceptaría.  
  
Lo que le enfadaba era que esa chiquilla siguiera con vida.  
  
-Bueno, al menos me he deshecho del idiota de Inuyasha y esa exterminadora de monstruos. Dos obstáculos menos, sólo faltan el monje y esa niña tonta...  
  
Kanna se mantenía en silencio absoluto, inexpresiva y fría como era su costumbre, pero se inquietó un poco cuando Naraku pidió ver a Kagura.  
  
Sin más remedio que obedecer, Naraku no tardó en verla por ese espejo y se llevó una minuciosa sorpresa al encontrar a su "hija" desnuda abrazada a un Sesshomaru en las mismas condiciones, dormidos y cubiertos por delgadas sábanas, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.  
  
-Maldita perra...- Susurró indignado por la conducta inapropiada de Kagura. (Perdón! Pero creí que esa palabra concordaba al momento --) - Kagura... de esta sí no te salvas...  
  
Conteniendo su ira, Naraku extendió su mano derecha donde al instante una especie de esfera rojiza apareció: El corazón de Kagura.  
  
Sonriendo con gozo en su mirada roja, el hombre apretó con fuerzas aquella esfera.  
  
-Muere...  
  
°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°  
  
Sesshomaru despertó sobresaltado al oír el grito sofocado de su mujer.  
  
Kagura no podía respirar y mantenía sus manos en el pecho tratando de indicarle algo al lord. Sesshomaru estaba impactado al ver las lágrimas de dolor en los escarlata ojos de su amada cuando esta se retorcía de dolor.  
  
-Na-naraku....- Logró decir antes de caer muerta a falta de oxígeno y dolor. (Como me gusta matarla neh? xDDDDDD)  
  
Sesshomaru se levantó con furia recorriendo sus venas y un odio terrible. Tomó como aquella vez la tensseiga y la desenvainó en torno a la mujer youkai.  
  
-Maldito Naraku... Kagura es mía, y no mela arrebatarás NUNCA  
  
Un movimiento rápido le regresó el aliento de vida a la joven quien tardó unos segundos en volver a caer en la cuenta de que la habían resucitado... por segunda vez.  
  
Con respiración agitada y cuerpo sudoroso, la joven se reincorporó y fue revivida por los fuerte brazos de Sesshomaru.  
  
-Naraku... él... me quiere muerta. Lo he desobedecido- Dijo pausadamente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del taiyoukai.  
  
-No lo permitiré. Yo mismo lo acabaré con mis manos...- Bufó con indignación el hombre.  
  
-No, espera.- Cortó Kagura- Debo decírtelo...  
  
Sesshomaru la miró con curiosidad reflejada en sus fríos ojos ambarinos.  
  
-Él... Naraku me envió aquella vez a tus territorios... para buscarte.- Sesshomaru parpadeó- Quería que te engatusara para que te enamoraras de mi y te guiara a una de sus trampas. (Mi cerebro quedó en una muy baja reputación, esa idea está más que trillada T.T suena a telenovela ¬¬)  
  
Sesshomaru no se inmutó ante tal declaración. Sólo esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa y dijo.  
  
-Ya lo sabía.  
  
-¿Ya... lo sabías? ¿Pero cómo?  
  
Lo supuse Kagura. Y ahora supongo que tu plan también fue arruinado ¿no es cierto?  
  
La youkai se sonrojó de inmediato. Era cierto... no estaba en sus planes acabar tan enamorada del lord.  
  
-Pero... ¿Qué me dices tú?  
  
-Yo te amo, y mientras tú me ames... creo que todo está bien.- Comentó fríamente, pero estrechándola más contra su cuerpo haciendo más íntimo el abrazo aquel.  
  
°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°  
  
Naraku apretó los dientes con rabia. Había olvidado por completo la espada heredada de su padre de Sesshomaru. Mientras el lord poseyera aquel colmillo de Inutaisho, sería una tarea imposible matar a su primogénita.  
  
La esfera rojiza volvió a desaparecer y ya más tranquilo, Naraku contuvo un suspiro furioso. Kagura le había confesado todo a Sesshomaru. Ahora con más razón quería acabar con el taiyoukai y absorber sus poderes, y matar de una buena vez a su traidora hija.  
  
-Pero todo a su tiempo. Pronto todos morirán y yo me quedaré con la Shikon no Tama...  
  
"Y con Kagome" Fue el pensamiento que lo invadió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por esa "absurda" fantasía.  
  
Esa una idea tentadora, aunque no lo aceptaría frente a nadie. Naraku sonrió con malicia al imaginar a esa jovencita de cabellos ébano a su lado... por siempre.  
  
Sería una buena madre para sus hijos. Ya no serían extensiones las suyas. Debía conseguirse una mujer, y Kagome reunía todas las expectativas.  
  
°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°  
  
"Todo a su tiempo" Se repetía una y otra vez Ayame mientras observaba con una triste sonrisa a Kouga.  
  
"Sería lindo que me dijera que me ama" Pensó la pelirroja, sin saber que los mismos pensamientos nublaban la mente del hombre de cabellos oscuros amarrados en una coleta alta que reposaba frente a ella.  
  
Kouga lanzó un prolongado bostezo aburrido y se levantó.  
  
-Creo que ahora sí...- Le sonrió- Me voy Ayame, debo encontrar al maldito de Naraku pronto...  
  
Ayame asintió sin decir nada mientras bajaba la cabeza y notaba lo interesante que era el pasto. Enrojeció al sentir los cálidos labios de Kouga buscando la pasión fogosa que dormitaba en sus labios carnosos.  
  
Ayame correspondió aquel beso con intensidad y luego Kouga se marchó dejándola sola.  
  
Ella debería regresar a su propio hogar... Sólo había un pequeño problema... al llegar con su manada y poseer el olor de Kouga impregnado en su piel y llegar sin él... le acarrearía problemas.  
  
-En especial con mi abuelo.  
  
No, en definitiva, no regresaría. No hasta que todo se hubiera aclarado. Vía de mientras, habitarías los bosques.... ¿Qué problema podría haber con ello?  
  
Pero una idea pasó pos su cabeza.  
  
-Iré donde Kagome y sus amigos.  
  
°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°  
  
Miroku abrazó felizmente a su ahora mejor amiga. Sabía lo que significaba para ella el tener el pequeño que había engendrado Inuyasha ahora que este se había ido.  
  
-Felicidades Kagome- Dijo un tanto cohibido cuando la chica dejó escapar una risotada que más bien lo asustó.  
  
La chica se separó después de unos segundos y notó sobre ella aquellos ojos azules tristes.  
  
Y fue cuando lo notó, no estaban ni Sango, ni Shippo, ni Kirara. Un mal presentimiento la invadió, una corazonada que amenazaba con su fugaz alegría después de días de dolor.  
  
-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó temerosa. No estaba segura si quería oír la respuesta, pero no había vuelta atrpás.  
  
Miroku tragó saliva y usando toda fuerza de voluntad, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la miko para detenerla si esta salía corriendo rumbo a la aldea.  
  
-Kagome-chan... verás. Ayer mientras estabas ausente.... una marioneta de Naraku nos atacó a Sango, Kirara y a mi...- Kagome abrió los ojos cuanto pudo muy preocupada, pero sin poder decir nada, a lo que Miroku continuó- Kirara quedó muy malherida, pero ahora descansa con Kaede...  
  
-¿Y Sango?- Algo oprimió su pecho. Algo muy fuerte y doloroso... sabiendo ya la respuesta respiró hondo preparándose para lo que venía, sabiendo que no podría controlarse desde el momento en que Miroku la había sujetado del hombro.  
  
El monje sólo se dispuso a bajar la cabeza y negar lentamente en silencio. Acto seguido, Kagome se zafó de la mano del monje y corrió lo más rápido que daban sus debilitadas piernas pues se había lastimado al caer desmayada horas antes.  
  
Olvidando su propia salud, o que Miroku casi le pisaba los talones llamándola a gritos que parara, incluso tirando a más de un aldeano; Kagome llegó hasta la cabaña de Kaede donde se podían escuchar los sollozos de un pequeño kitsune.  
  
Y se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente indecisa a entrar, sintiendo un gran vacío en el alma...  
  
¿Era que no volvería a ver a su mejor amiga? ¿A su hermana mayor?  
  
No se atrevía.... no podría con la imagen de una Sango fallecida. Kagome caminó hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la choza y deslizándose por una de las paredes, llegó hasta la hierba fría y abrazó sus rodillas dejándose vencer por las lágrimas...  
  
Misma acción había cometido Sango semanas antes... cuando se sintió engañada por el hombre que hasta hacía dos noches amó.  
  
Tambaleándose de atrás hacia delante, Kagome comenzó a tararear una canción sin sentido alguno...  
  
Perdiéndose en su propia desesperación, no notó cuando Miroku la jaló del brazo para levantarla y le gritó varias veces su nombre, con el fin de hacerla reacci0nar.  
  
Pero Kagome mantenía su mirada fija en un punto imaginario, sonriendo tontamente y tarareando cuando las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas enrojecida, sin ver y mucho menos escuchar al hombre ojiazul que la llamaba a gritos desesperados.  
  
-Vacío... vacío... frío... mucho frío... jajajaja- Kagome tarareaba palabras sin sentido sonriendo cada vez más - Inuyasha... él... Kikyo... y Sango... vacío... me duele.... jajajaja... muerte.... muchas muertes...  
  
-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!- Gritó el monje preocupado. La actitud que había tomado su amiga era realmente atroz. Si había perdido a Sango y a Inuyasha...- ¡No te voy a perder!- Gritó decidido.  
  
Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Miroku le propinó una bofetada a la mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla despertar de sus alucinaciones.  
  
Kagome se quedó muda por unos segundos, con las espesas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro ya por inercia. No podía parar. Miró a Miroku y lanzó una exclamación de susto, antes de que abrazara al monje susurrando varios "¿Por qué?"  
  
-No fue tu culpa Kagome- Miroku la miró un tanto enfadado pero dejándole su hombro como consuelo.- Olvida todo... por tu bien, sólo preocúpate por tu futuro hijo...  
  
Kagome no dijo nada...  
  
¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que amaba? ¿Cómo olvidar a su mejor amiga... a su casi hermana mayor? No podía simplemente....  
  
-Sango- Susurró limpiando sus lágrimas y preguntándose qué le había pasado instantes antes para que Miroku se viera en la penosa necesidad de golpearla?  
  
**Continuará...**  
  
_Acabé!!!! Gracias a Dios!!!!! El capítulo más largo que he hecho.... y jamás lo volveré a hacer!!!! ¬¬ Espero les haya gustado, lo hice largo porque me emocionó la idea de que este es el capítulo 20 n.n shiee!!!! Estoy feliz!!! es la primera vez que tengo un fic con tantos capítulos! (Y espero no se repita) Al menos creo que le adelanté una parte significativa a la historia no?  
  
Este capítulo sí me dejó contenta, y es por eso que este sí se los dedico a mis hermanas mayores, **Sayo **(Estoy tan orgullosa de ti sis! Tu primer fic terminado!!) y **Yashi **(Mi niña linda! Gaby-chan, te extraño tanto!!)  
  
Y saben? Me deprimí un poquito por algo que acabo de descubrir!!!!!!! Leyendo otros fics, llegué a la conclusión de que... ESCRIBO HORRIBLE!!!! Sin sentimiento, sin nada! Mis fics son fríos y superficiales .  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
**Aiosami**: T.T Mi linda oka del alma! Te he extrañado! Hará unos cinco días que hablamos pero... es mucho! Ya lo dije antes, "por mi piel" (o era por tú?) es un fic precioso, nada de esas ideas lokas de borrarlo he? ¬¬ si no chibi Iya se enoja xD Estás orgullosa de mi? O.o Oh Dios! me apenas, la orgullosa soy yo de ti! tienes tanto talento, te envidio! Y te quiero mucho! no sabes cuanto oka! Ojalá te des una vuelta por el msn pronto que te adora esta niña! Me preocupo por ti mamá-amiga! Un besote: Chibi Iyari  
  
**Yokotsuno**: Gracias! Estamos deacuerdo las dos en que no fue el mejor capítulo xD pero tus comentarios me son valiosos, pronto terminaré de leer el fic tuyo, lo prometo. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, besos: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yashi: **Mi hermana consentida! XD Debería decir todo esto por mail pero... ando apurada. Agradezco mucho el review, y nada de eso de que miento al decir que tienes talento! Tienes y ounto, no me hagas enojar! ¬¬ si sabes que te envidio tanto! Eres una escritora buenísima... Y yo también te adoro, no sabes cuanto, ahora me pregunto... qué sería de mi si no hubiera sido por el apoyo tuyo y de Sayis? Probablemente Iya enterrada en el panteón T.T Te tengo que escribir contándote algo... importante, pero no te asustes, no es nada malo, es importante, para mi, aunque tal vez no te interese o Sayo ya te dijo algo. Pero... bueno, espero tu review chi? N.n Te adoro lucecita chibi-onne! No olvides que hay una personita que piensa mucho en ti!!!: Iya-Corazón  
  
**Claudia: **Gracias por el review! sí, lo melancólico es lo mío, me encantan el tragedy, y el angst ¬ perdona el retraso xD, cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yami-Battousai: **Holas! (De seguro ahora que me conoces por msn ni ganas tienes de leer esto xD) muchas gracias por tu review, al menos a alguien le pareció bueno el capítulo anterior! No, desgraciadamente, no reviviré a Sango, o por lo menos no hasta dentro de un buen rato n.n Espero este cap. sea de tu agrado, intentar actualizar más seguido, nos vemos: Iyari  
  
**Yuzuriha: **Prima linda! Por qué tienes que ser tan buena conmigo? WA!!! No sabes cuanto te quiero amiga preciosa! T.T te molestas en leer mis fics horrorosos y en vver mis garabatos, y hasta me haces un dibujito hermoso de Kotori! T.T no te merezco primi. UU gracias en verdad por tu review, y s´pi, coloqué algo de separación, espero fanfiction lo aparezca ¬¬ Muchos besos: Kuruma  
  
**Ayame-Asakura**: Holaaa!!! Tengo la impresión de que tu review se cortó T.T te pido de favor que entres a los reviews y lo cerciores, si no es molestia xD Gracias por tu apoyo con este feo fic! Eres una amiga muy linda! Besos: Kirarita  
  
**Sayo: **Mi hermana rande! O.o te leíste todo tan seguido! Gracias!!! Mira que hay que ser molestia contigo, gomen T.T No sabes cómo mi cariño hacia ti ha crecido, muchísimo!!!! Me has ayudado tanto! T.T aunque con aguantarme ya es mucho xDDDD te adoro sis!!!! Y... cómo olvidarme de ti? Eres mi amiga y hermanita, y siempre lo seremos neh? Un abrazote anaconda te mando, espero tenerte pronto en el msn o el mail que ando esperando (También yashi) tú ya sabes que mail xDDDo verte en el foris! WA! Todos son tan buenos conmigo, jamás creí sentirme así de querida, es emocionante! . Muchos besitos y abrazos: Iya!  
  
**Yuna Aoki: **No hay problema, la separación ya la puse xD y lo de la chica hentai, mmmm ::: Mirando hacia todos lados y señala el cielo::: Mira! Un ovni rosa! XDDDD :::Se va::: Gracias por el review: Kirarita  
  
Y me voy! Ya he comenzado el capítulo 21, por ahora creo que se llamará "El frío de las heridas" Y... podrían leer "Muñeca de Porcelana"? mi fic más nuevo!!!! (No sé que ando subiendo eso si tengo otros más viejos que no he subido ¬¬)y también "Ojos Azules" Besos:  
  
_**Kuruma Chidori (IYA =P) **


	21. El Frío de las Heridas

**SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)  
  
Capítulo 21 "El frío de las heridas"**  
  
Siempre que se pierde a un ser querido es motivo de inmensas tristezas, más si se trata de alguien que de verdad querías. Pero... nunca había podido entender que las lágrimas sólo hacían más amargo el dolor de la pérdida.  
  
Cuando perdió a Inuyasha, creyó que nada podía doler más... se equivocó. ¿Era tal vez que su alma se dedicó a contener la tristeza para no desbordarla en lágrimas, en gritos de ansiedad y cansancio? Fuera lo que fuese, ya no podía contenerse más... ya no podía reprimir el dolor de esas heridas tan profundas que la desgarraban por dentro.  
  
El frío volvía poco a poco, y aunque los brazos de Miroku ahora la rodeaban, sirviéndole de un consuelo mínimo... no podía evitar sentirse incomprendida y a la vez... tonta.  
  
El que más echaba de menos a Sango sin duda era el monje. ¿Se podría comparar ese sentimiento con lo que sufrió al perder a Inuyasha?  
  
Cerró los ojos apesadumbrada, separándose de Miroku y caminando hacia la entrada de la cabaña. El houshi la dejó sola, sabía que lo mejor era que no la acompañase... por lo pronto, él tenía tantas cosas en que pensar.  
  
Cada paso que daba le dolía, y era una lágrima más derramada. El llanto de Shippo no se oía ya, probablemente se había dormido ya.  
  
Pero apenas su mano tocó la pared de la cabaña para apoyarse al entrar, se detuvo.  
  
No podía, simplemente le era imposible. No quería ver, no quería más tristeza, más dolor... no quería sentir... no cuando se trataba de personas que amaba.  
  
Apoyó su frente en la pared llamando la atención de los aldeanos que pasaban. Incluso unos cuantos preguntaron si se encontraba bien, pero la miko no respondía, a lo que las personas solo se alejaban ofendidas.  
  
La fuerte presión que sentía que se ejercía en su pecho le impedía respirar bien, dejando escapar varios sollozos silenciosos, sus lágrimas frenaron de pronto.  
  
_"Estás sola..."_  
  
-No... no estoy sola...- Corregía Kagome a esa voz de su mente.  
  
_"Estás sola y lo sabes. Nadie te quiere"_  
  
-Mentira... eso no es verdad.  
  
_"¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo?"_  
  
-Eso fue porque... él se lo debía.  
  
_"¿Se lo debía? ¿No crees que lo correcto es que él quería? Acéptalo, estás sola"  
_  
-No, eso nunca. Yo... tengo muchos amigos...  
  
_"¿Como quién?"_  
  
Por la mente de Kagome pasaron muchas caras... tantas, tantas caras, pero ninguna le daba la confianza. Sin meditarlo sólo dijo:  
  
-Miroku.  
  
_"¿Ese monje pervertido? ¿Crees tú que le importas a alguien con un rango religioso tan importante? No eres nada, date cuenta, no le interesas"_  
  
-Él es mi amigo- Insistió, ella conocía esa voz...  
  
_"Si es tu amigo, ¿Por qué no está contigo?"_  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos repentinamente y miró a su alrededor... estaba sola.  
  
-Miroku...  
  
_"¿Ya lo vez? Tú alejaste a todos... tú misma te quedaste sola por tus actitudes infantiles..."_  
  
-¡Basta! ¡No sigas!- Gritó la miko cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos entrando decidida a la cabaña.  
  
Su cabeza perdió todo recuerdo al momento de ver a la fallecida taijiya cubierta en sangre, al ver al pequeño kitsune, ahora dormido, con lágrimas en los ojos sobre ella, y a la mononoke desmayada cerca de allí. Los tres parecían muertos a causa del silencio tan lúgubre. Sus manos dejaron de cubrir sus oídos dejándole la mirada perdida, comenzando a sentir un vacío enorme en su ser.  
  
_"Estás sola. No le importas a nadie..."_  
  
-No...  
  
_".. A nadie le importa tu vida, la vida de tu hijo... No son nada.."_  
  
-No... no...  
  
_"Inuyasha te dejó porque no te quería, te uso por placer... él amaba a Kikyo..."_  
  
-¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO ME TORTURES MÁS!  
  
_"No te quieren..."_  
  
Kagome corrió hacia Sango abrazándola dejando salir todas sus lágrimas.  
  
-¡Sango! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Sango!  
  
Aquellos gritos desesperados despertaron a la cansada Kirara que veía todo asombrada y a Shippo que en vez de alegrarse por la aparición de Kagome, se preocupó aún más.  
  
La mirada de Kagome estaba opaca, se le oía cansada, y aunque este comenzó a llamarla a gritos, esa chica ya no parecía su Kagome...  
  
-¡Sango! ¡Despierta! ¡Estás viva! ¡Yo lo sé, no me defraudes!  
  
-¡Kagome! ¡Reacciona!  
  
_"Nadie te quiere... estás sola, siempre estarás sola..."_  
  
Aquellos desesperados gritos atrajeron de inmediato al monje, quien entró a la cabaña y al ver lo que hacía la miko, la tomó de la mono para separarla de Sango.  
  
-¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Pero la muchacha parecía no verlo, ya que comenzó a luchar con él... Para ella no existía nadie mas que una Sango dormida que se rehusaba a abrir los ojos,..  
  
No había nada de luz, todo era oscuridad.... frío... dejó de sentir repentinamente; y con ello, dejó de luchar contra Miroku y contra esa voz torturante.  
  
Sonrió para el horror de Miroku y le miró fijamente. Kagome mantenía una mirada opaca y perdida, con una grotesca sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Kagome...  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
-La has matado por dentro... acabaste con su corazón.- Aquel reproche sonaba más como un comentario en la fría voz de Kanna.  
  
-Yo creía que Kagome lucharía más... pero estaba tan débil.- Sonrió Naraku. En sus manos se hallaba el fragmento de Shikon, brillaba con gran intensidad, indicio de que había hecho uso de ellos para desquiciar a la miko.- Ahora que Kagome está tan confundida, será un trabajo realmente fácil robarle los fragmentos de Shikon... y quedarme con ella. °¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°  
  
Ayame no tardó mucho en llegar a la aldea en donde solían estar Kagome e Inuyasha. Pero algo le inquietaba cuando apenas estuvo cerca....  
  
Olía a muerte.  
  
No conocía la choza en la que podrían estar, pero su instinto la obligó a llegar hasta una un poco alejada de las otras...  
  
Un fuerte olor a cadáver emanaba de esta, al igual que las voces de Shippo y aquel monje...  
  
Sin vacilar, entró a la cabaña, horrorizándose con la imagen de una Sango muerta y una Kagome en esas condiciones.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Fue lo único que logró decir antes de arrodillarse frente a la miko y apartar al kitsune y a Miroku. -¿Kagome?  
  
Ninguno de los presentes "conscientes" podía articular palabra, no imaginaban que Ayame se aparecería por ahí.  
  
Pero Kagome ahora le sonreía cínicamente a la youkai quien comenzaba a asustarse.  
  
-¿Kagome?  
  
Había una presencia maligna en aquella choza, su instinto jamás le había fallado... alguien había irrumpido en el alma de la miko.  
  
-Miroku- Le llamó la joven pelirroja. El monje se acercó con paso torpe pero decidido.- Algo anda mal... a mi no me pueden engañar... alguien está confundiendo el corazón de Kagome...  
  
Ante estas palabras, Miroku pareció comprender perfectamente. Y todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora... la muerte de Sango, el extraño comportamiento de Kagome, y hasta tal vez... la partida de Inuyasha con Kikyo.  
  
-Naraku...  
  
Con el ceño fruncido, Miroku quitó del cuello de Kagome el frasquito que contenía los kakeras de la Shikon, se veían normales... pero debía tomar en cuenta que él no tenía la misma vista que la chica de cabellos negros.  
  
-¿Acaso... crees que...?- Interrogó Ayame mirando fijamente al houshi.  
  
Pero este no dijo nada, sólo se dispuso a sacar de entre sus ropas un rosario en forma de pulsera y se lo colocó a Kagome en la muñeca.  
  
Esta pareció caer en un letargo de sueño, cerró los ojos, y calló sobre el regazo de Ayame.  
  
-Con esto detendremos por unos momentos lo que sea que el está haciendo Naraku.  
  
Shippo se mantenía en silencio, asustado y sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
  
-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- Preguntó más que confundida la pelirroja. Miroku la miró con seriedad y suspirando sólo le dijo la verdad.  
  
-Inuyasha partió al lado de Kikyo. -Sabía que podían confiar en esa mujer lobo y que esta no los traicionaría. Al contrario, de seguro les sería de mucha ayuda- Sango murió en manos de una marioneta de Naraku... Kagome está embarazada...  
  
Ya no sabía ni por qué lo hacía, seguramente era con el fin de sacarse el dolor de adentro, de poder gritárselo al mundo y no sufrir mas. Ayame quedó muda, estaba desconcertada... pero pudo hablar pese a todo.  
  
-¿Piensas acabar tú solo con Naraku?- La mujer se puso de pie cargando con el peso del cuerpo de Kagome sobre sus brazos. Aunque la expresión de su cara era amenazadora, en el fondo, Ayame sentía mucho miedo...  
  
Miroku se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, debía informar a Kaede de sus planes, esta cuidaría de Kagome, Shippo y Kirara... y daría entierro a su taijiya.  
  
-¿Miroku? -Insistió Ayame. El hombre se detuvo y la miró de reojo con un semblante amenazadoramente molesto.  
  
-Así es... ahora esto corre por mi cuenta... Kagome está débil, además, estando esperando un hijo, no debe luchar.  
  
-Yo iré- Se acercó el Kitsune notablemente enojado al no ser tomado en cuenta por Miroku.  
  
-No, debes quedarte Shippo, cuida de Kagome y Kirara...  
  
Pero parecía que todos se habían puesto en contra de Miroku, ya que la mononoke se había puesto de pie y de un ágil salto, subió al hombro del monje. Todo indicaba que ya se sentía mejor, ya que contenía una fuerte chispa de vida en sus ojos carmines.  
  
-Si Kirara va, yo voy- Recalcó el kitsune.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡No! no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada...- Shippo bajó la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia- Nunca les he sido de ayuda... no puedo dejar que luchen solos... ¡Yo les puedo ayudar! ¡Les prometo no seré un estorbo!  
  
Miroku sonrió levemente, aturdido por la muestra de valor que había dado el niño, pero haciéndole un gesto afirmativo, Shippo subió al otro hombro del houshi y partieron.  
  
-Suerte...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Ayame mientras veía como de alejaban sus amigos.  
  
Se sentía comprometida a ayudar... y lo haría, cuidaría de Kagome en su ausencia. Lo presentía... esa sería la última batalla.  
  
_**Continuará...**  
  
Holas gente! (Cómo están? Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado ToT ya nos estamos acercando al final!!! Wii! Calculo unos... de entre tres a cinco capítulos, si no es que me las arreglo y hago dos Espero este capítulo no me haya quedado TAN trágico.  
  
Haré las notas breves, ya que reciví demasiado reviews en el capítulo pasado y los agradecimientos se extenderán mucho.  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi niña linda _**Yuzuriha**_, prima! Te adoro!!  
  
Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un review! , en especial que es la primera vez que recibo tantos en un solo capítulo. (Quería actualizar hace una semana y cada vez que abría mi correo tenía un review nuevo!!)  
  
**Sayo: **Mi linda niña! Hermanita rande!! (Que de niña ya no tiene nada!!) Gracias por tus animos con este fic! Sabes que adoro a shingetsu desde el primer capítulo y me ha dado muchas satisfacciones, contar con tu apoyo me es valiosísismo!!! No te preocupes, ya no mataré a Kagura jajajaj, un besote mi hermana! Te adoro!!!!: Iya, la sis peke  
  
**Yokotsuno: **Hola Eva! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap 20 (lo puedes creer? 20 caps!!! No me lo creo!) a pesar de que haya contenido sus partes tragedy/angst! Agradezco mucho tu review como todos los que me has dejado a lo largo del fic, leí tu fic, espero te hayan legado mis dos reviews!!! Te felicito!!! Te quedó relamente lindo!!!! Estoy orgullosa de conocer a una chica con ese potencial!!!! Sigue así, besos: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yuzuriha: **Vida!! Cómo estás prima? Espero que mejor, porque no mereces estar deprimida por algo así. Muchas gracias por el review y en sí, por todo lo que has hecho por mi! Mi no merecer a una prima tan linda como tú Tita! Eres una persona de sentimientos muy lindos primi, sentir eso por un pariente fallecido y rencor, habla que querías mucho a esa persona. Pero recuerda algo, el rencor sólo nos acaba a nosotros mismos, no vale la pena que ensucies tu corazón así. Así que animos, si deseas llorar, hazlo, desahogate, pero sabes que si deseas a alguien que te escuche (Lea) cuentas conmigo!. Muchos besos de tu prima que te quiere: Kuruma  
  
**Ayame-Asakura: **Sango!! Hola amiga! Seguiste leyendo! Me alegro mucho! Sí... lo he notado, sé que ya todo se está haciendo confuso, por suerte, los nudos ya se van a empezar a desatar. Es cuestión de tiempo a que todo se arregle, pues este fic, tendrá final "feliz" Gracias por el review!!! espero sigas leyendo, besos: Kirarita  
  
**Yashi: **Mi hermanita Gaby-chan, gracias por todo lucesita chibi-onne Yashita xD El apoyo que has brindado a esta loka desde el principio... desde que Sergio lo atropellaron, cuando sentí enamorarme por primera vez, cuando conocí a Javier (Hablábamos en ese mismo instante, recuerdas?) cuando nos hicimos novios, cuando me cortó, cuando te contaba las primeras peleas leven de mis papás, cuando mi papá me pegó por primera vez, cuando te dije de mis intentos de suicidio, que em sentía sola... TODO! Hemos compartido lágrimas de angustia, tristeza, felicidad, hemos compartido risas, nuestras anégdotas, nuestros fics. Siempre nos hemos apoyado no es así? Cuando cumples un "mesiversario" con Juan, cuando peleaste con Emmanuel, lo de Martina, jaja, todo!!! Yo prácticamente he crecido contigo no sis? Admito que conocerte es algo que jamás olvidaré, eres de las personas más hermosas de sentimientos que he visto en mi vida. Por algo te tengo ese cariño tan especial, y ese lazo tan fuerte. Prométeme que seremos hermanas por siempre, aunque nos dejemos de leer, aunque nunca nos veámos, e incluso si alguna vez peleamos, serémos hermanas de corazón sis! Esto te lo digo ya que cuando me contaste lo de la carrera, no pude evitar sentir miedo a perderte. Te adoro, y eso es todo loq ue te puedo decir en este agradecimiento, que más que agradecer review, es agradecer a Dios por haberte conocido. Ahora que creo encontrar una felicidad, solo deseo compartirla con mis hermanas! Te quiero mucho, un beso: Iyari (Siempre seré tu Iya.corazón Gaby.chan!)  
  
**Aiosami**: Oka mía! Cómo estás? Gracias por tu review!!! wa!!! Te gusta? Enserio? Tus fics no son nada feos ¬¬ no vuelvas a decir eso!!!!!!! Yo los adoro, contienen mucho sentmiiento de tu parte, se ve el empeño en ellos, por lo tanto, tu alma es reflejada ahí. Eso me llena de orgullo! Agradezco mucho tu apoyo oka! Aio, Rita-chan! te quiero!! Siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas, una de las más valiosas!: Tu chibi Iya  
  
**Claudia: **Jeje! Gracias por el review!!!!! no te preocupes, reviviré a Sango y a Inuyasha a su debido tiempo, tú espera y verás! Gracias por tu apoyo, espero sigas leyendo, nos vemos, cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yami-Battousai: **Holas Yami!! Gracias por leer! Y por el review! cómo estás? Este ic ya se acerca a su fin, pero espero contar contigo para la continuación. Ojalá actualices pronto, pero no te apresures si no te sientes inspirado, creo que andar con calma hace del fic mucho mejor! Besos: Iya  
  
**Sesskago**: MELLY!!!!!! MI MELLY!!!!! QUE EMOCI"N TENERTE DE NUEVO EN ESTE FIC!!!! TE GUST"?? KYA!!!! CUANTO ME ALEGRA! SHIE! 20 CAPS! GRACIAS! TE LEÍSTE TODOS LOS CAPS QUE FALTABAN! EN VERDAD ARIGATO! YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO MI SISTER MANDY! WA! ME EMOCIONÉ CON TU REVIEW, TE EXTRAÑÉ! BESOS: La melly Iya!  
  
**Darklady-Iria**: Pues... sí! Es el primer review que me deja señorita Iria. Yo he leído algunos de sus fics, el diario de Sesshomaru es sin duda uno de mis favoritos. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer y dejarme review, espero le sea de agrado este capítulo. Yo en verdad le admiro. Cuídese mucho: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**KagInu: **Konnichiwa!! Gracias por tu review! Te noté un poco desanimada, si es en parte por tus fics, no digas ni pienses eso, la verdad, yo no creí jamás llegar a 50 reviews, y mira ahora! Eh llegado a 200 entre fanfiction e hispafics. Pero yo escribo desde los once años, y hay fics que no están publicados aquí que nadie me leyó, pero no te desanimes! Sigue intentando! Yo te prometo darme una vuelta por tus fics. Así que tu también, arriba el animo!!! Nadie se gana a la gente de un día para otro, yo llevo años xD Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Saav: **Tu review me sacó mas de una sonrisa, gracias por leer mi fic! O lo que va de él xD Que bueno que cada vez haya más fans del Sesshomaru/Kagura. Espero sigas leyendo y me dejes un review, nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yuna Aoki: **Hi amiga Yuna! Gracias por tu review y por decir eso de mis fics TT No te preocupes, reviviré a Sango, y Sesshomaru ayudará, pero dudo que con ella xD tú espera, besos: Kirarita  
  
**Mat123: **Hola! n.n gracias por tu review Mat! No me lo esperaba O.o Y... sí, ya no mataré a Kagura por tercera vez, empieza a ganarle a Kikyo u.u Lo de Naraku, ya se acerca, sólo espera, besos: Iyari  
  
**Crystal-dono: **Hola! es la primera vez que me dejas review, muchas gracias! Sinceramente, la pareja Sesshomaru/Rin, no me molesta, pero le tengo más estima a Kagura cuando se trata de este lord xD Gracias por decir también sobre que sé escribir lemon, me animo mucho, cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Misao Kirimachi Surasai**: Review más largo!!! Que bien, hacía mucho... es más, nunca me había llegado un review de este tamaño. Arigato!!!!!!! No me molesta que te hayas quedado con mi fic en tu PC (Curiosamente eres la tercera persona a mi conocimiento que lo ha hecho ¬¬) siempre y cuando no la uses sin mi permiso. Eres de las pocas personas que les agrada el Sesshomaru/Kagura, pero cuando la llegues a ver, si no es que ya lo has hecho y no lo sabes. Es la mujer de coleta alta y corta con un Kimono blanco con Rojo y un abanico. No pongo a Rin con Sesshomaru, no porque sea una niña aún en mi fic (Y en la serie) si no porque no es de mi agrado mucho esa pareja jejeje, pero si lo hubiera querido, le pongo un hechizo a esta niña para que crezca (Ejeje, yo me las arreglo con mis fics) De ayame Y Kouga, me alegra que te guste. Este fic ya se acerca a su final, pero la continuación "Nangetsu" está en construcción. Gracias de nuevo, cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Ropna**: Hola Ropna!!! XDD no, ya no mataré a nadie más del Inu-gumi, me dedicaré a revivir, así que., calmada. Sobre avisarte, por qué no me agregas a tus contactos del msn? Ahí te avisaría! Mi msn está en mi perfil, no te lo dejo aquí ya que no aparecen los arrobas, mejor chécalo. Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando, además, eres una lectora de mis hermanas Yashi y Sayo, así que... wii!!! Me caes bien xD Besos: Iyari  
  
**Roshio Haneko Higurashi: **Hola Rocío! Amiga!! Me da gusto que leyeras. Gracias por tu review, y de tus fics, yo encantada! Ese de "Amor cybernético" es original? El título me atrae!!! Nos vemos, besos: Iyari  
  
**Katie-Kitty: **Hola Katie!! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que hayas leído y te guste mi fic, espero sigas leyendo. Besos: Kuruma Chidori  
  
KAMI! Creí que nunca acabaría, 20 reviews!!! Que les picó a todos?? Son muchos, me hacen tan feliz!! Ahora sí, me voy, las notas de autora están más largas que el capítulo.  
  
Los quiere:  
  
_**Kuruma Chidori (IYA! =P) **


	22. Cruel Sonrisa

**SHINGETSU (Luna Nueva)**

Capítulo 22 "Cruel Sonrisa" 

Fuera lo que fuese, a pesar de que el monje sonreía, su mirada era inmensamente triste. Shippo mantenía el ceño fruncido y para nada apartaba sus ojos verdes del horizonte.

Iban sobrevolando en el cielo sobre el lomo de Kirara. Confiaban en que podrían derrotar a Naraku. No sabían del todo en donde se encontraba, pero una fuerte presencia maligna impregnaba por completo el ambiente.

Nubes púrpuras cubrían el cielo, dando apariencia de que estuviera anocheciendo a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno día.

No tenían idea de cómo lo lograrían, tal vez estaban siendo impulsados por el coraje y la tristeza de haber perdido a Sango y a Kagome. Y no deseaban dar más largas a todo esto, sabían que no contaban con Inuyasha. Todo corría por cuenta del houshi, y la mononoke. (Gomen, dudo que Shippo sea de ayuda xD)

La kazaana de Miroku no sería de ayuda, sabían que Naraku rodearía todo el lugar con sus insectos venenosos. Él se haría cargo de Naraku, Kanna y Kagura. Mientras que Kirara y Shippo ayudarían con todos los youkais que probablemente el hanyou haría aparecer.

Miroku comenzaba a sudar frío con forme se iban acercando al lugar donde se reunía más la presencia maligna. Moriría, de eso no había duda... pero no permitiría dejarse caer hasta ver vencido a su mayor enemigo. El causante de la maldición de su familia, el asesino de Sango, y el agresor de Kagome.

Podía vislumbrar aquel palacio a lo lejos, rodeado de un fuerte campo de energía...¿Cómo lograrían cruzarlo?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Lo siento... lo siento... él... ha dejado ver sus poderes.- Kagura miró a Sesshomaru. Este se mantenía callado y serio, también podía sentir la presencia maligna de aquel ser tan repugnante.- Algo me da mala espina...

-Vamos. Creo que ha llegado la hora.- Musitó el lord poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación sin mirar a su mujer.

-¿Qué?- Kagura corrió hasta Sesshomaru y lo tomó de la muñeca- No... deja que Inuyasha y los demás se hagan cargo de él.

Enseguida notó que su comentario había sido un error. Kagura acabó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla , mientras que trataba de enjugar sus lágrimas de sorpresa.

-¡Inuyasha jamás podrá acabar con un enemigo así! Kagura, si deseas venir o no, eso corre por tu cuenta. Pero yo no permitiré que Inuyasha se lleve todo el crédito.

Sesshomaru salió de la pieza mientras que la youkai se ponía de pie y lo seguía a paso rápido pero silencioso.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?- Rin miró confundida a su señor, en sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores, que, cuando vio aparecer a Kagura, le fue entregado. La mujer sorprendida aceptó el pequeño regalo.

-Rin, Kagura y yo partiremos, sé buena niña mientras no estamos. Jaken cuidará de ti.- Ordenó el hombre. Por primera vez, el dejo de frialdad en su voz y en su profunda mirada dio paso a uno de escasa ternura, únicamente dirigida a la pequeña humana. Ella sonrió felizmente afirmando con un sí, y al ver como sus dos "padres" partían, se despedía de ellos con la mano.

-¡Vuelvan pronto! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señora Kagura!- Gritó emocionada.

Jaken sólo veía estupefacto como sus dos amos se perdían entre las nubes púrpuras del cielo, ella volando sobre su pluma y Sesshomaru sobre Ah-Un. Se habían ido...

-¡Y sin mi!- Gritó Jaken conteniendo sus lágrimas.- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡No me deje aquí solito! ¡Amo bonito!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Sería posible? Kouga dejó de lavarse la cara en las aguas de ese pequeño riachuelo y levantó su mirada verdeazul al cielo que se tornaba purpurezco (Esa palabra no existe xD pero yo la quise poner)Aquello sólo indicaba que Naraku había dejado notarse... no estaba muy lejos... debía darse prisa.

Pero antes, debía poner a Ayame en un lugar seguro, regresaría al lugar a donde la había dejado y la llevaría a la aldea donde habitaba Kagome.

No sabía por qué deseaba ir por la pelirroja, o por qué sentía el deber de ir a la aldea aquella, pero su instinto siempre dominaba en él, por lo que el demonio lobo, después de haber llegado al susodicho lugar y no haber rastro de la mujer de ojos esmeralda., se dirigió a la aldea de Kaede.

Nada lo hubiese preparado para tal escena...

Kagome se hallaba profundamente dormida sobre las piernas de una muy preocupada Ayame, y a poca distancia yacía el cadáver de la taijiya.

-Kouga.- Musitó la pelirroja al ver a su amado.

-Ayame... ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó el youkai acercándose y quitándole el cuerpo inconsciente de la miko a la loba. -¿Kagome?

-Kagome... ella, no sabemos qué ha sucedido en concreto, pero... Naraku.- Ayame bajó la vista un tanto sonrojada. Le avergonzaba por completo el tener a Kouga frente al estado lastimero de la joven a la que él amaba.

-Ese maldito- Murmuró enfurecido.- ¿Dónde demonios está Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha, él... -Ayame levantó la mirada parando en seco. El rostro de Kouga expresaba tanto sufrimiento.- Inuyasha está muerto al igual que Sango.

Kouga le entregó de nuevo el cuerpo de Kagome a la youkai, sin decir nada salió de la cabaña, con un solo propósito en mente: matar a Naraku.

Ayame quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta por la que salió el hombre demonio, con un vago pero cruel pensamiento de que la posibilidad de que Kouga la llegara a amar de verdad... había sido perdida al momento de la noticia de la muerte del hanyou.

La pelirroja le dirigió una tranquila sonrisa a la miko desmayada.

-Él nunca fue mío ¿Cierto Kagome?... Si alguien le merece eres tú amiga.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Miroku se hallaba impotente ante el fuerte campo de protección del hanyou, si tan sólo Inuyasha se encontrara allí para deshacerse de esa barrera...

-Pero él ya no está aquí.- Se recordó de mala gana el houshi. Kirara aterrizó torpemente a causa de sus heridas que no habían sido sanadas del todo.

Miroku se dispuso a meditar sobre la manera en que podrían romper aquella barrera, justo al instante que un par de demonios se hacían presentes tras de ellos.

-Así que el monje también vino.- Kagura adoptó un aire de superioridad ante el humano. Tanto Miroku, como el kitsune y la mononoke miraron a los dos presentes.

-Ustedes... Sesshomaru, ¡Cómo es posible que te pongas del lado de Naraku!

Internamente, el monje estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de luchar contra el medio hermano de su antes mejor amigo ya fallecido, pero todo por detener la maldición de su mano derecha, y por vengar a sus amigos. Sobre todo, ahora la vida de Kagome estaba en sus manos.

-Yo jamás me pondría del lado de Naraku humano estúpido.- Sentenció cortantemente el lord de tierras de occidente. Kagura sonrió despectivamente y avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta el campo de energía, el cual desapareció apenas la mujer youkai estuviera a unos pasos de chocar. Sesshomaru la siguió en silencio.

¿Qué planeaban aquellos dos? Miroku sabía que esto se trataría de una trampa segura, pero... era la única oportunidad que tenía para llegar hasta donde Naraku. Decidido, se acercó a Kirara, susurrando palabras quedas a una de sus orejas que Shippo no alcanzó a escuchar. La mononoke no se inmutó cuando el houshi entró por el campo de energía que tal parecía que Kagura mantenía abierto por él.

-¡Eh! ¡Miroku!- Gritó escandalizado el pequeño zorro tratando de alcanzar a Miroku, pero la neko youkai le bloqueó el paso lo suficiente para que el campo volviera a cerrarse, sin la posibilidad de que alguien más se abriera paso por el.

-Perdóname Shippo.- Murmuró Miroku para si al oír el llanto del pequeño. No soportaría que alguien más muriera por sus descuidos, Shippo era solo un niño...

El monje siguió lentamente a Sesshomaru y Kagura, todo eso le daba mala pinta, ¿Le estarían tendiendo una trampa?

**Continuará...**

**Holaaaa!!!! No tengo idea cuanto tardé en actualizar, sólo perdónenme! Me pasaron tantas cosas en estos... quien sabe cuantos meses! Me quede sin internet quien sabe cuanto, luego sin pc! Después salí de mi ciudad y regresé ya con PC pero con bloqueo de ideas que me duro otros meses! Pasé por varias depresiones muy fuertes, pero sigo aquí actualizando! No se desarán de Chidori así como así! o esperaron tanto!!!! Perdónenme! **

**Capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron review, y en especial a mis hermanas mayores, Gaby y Alex!**

**Paso a los agradecimientos n.n lamento que sean demasiado cortos pero... es que... ah! xD**

**Sayi: Hermanita de mi corazón!!!!! Muchísimas gracias pro el review TT te quiero tanto!!! o espero este capie te guste tanto como a mi n.n Pronto, lo prometo, pronto leeré todo los fics que no te he dejado reviews T.T te adora: Iya.**

**Aio-chan: Oka!!! o mi lindura de mamá virtual por msn xD muchas, muchas graciaaas! que buena eres con tu chibi T.T te quiero mucho!!! Tienes mucho talento como escritora! o, te quiere: Peke n.n**

**Yami-Battousai: Claudio! Mi vida n.n muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste este capítulo, te amo!: Iyari**

**Yuzuriha: Primi mia!!!! Claro que era para ti xD para quién más tontis?? Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras!!! No sabes el gusto que me dio el que dijeras que mejoraba como escritora ;; te adoro loka!!!! Mil besos: Kuruma**

**Saav: Cierto, estamos a punto de acabar jeje, pero espero leas la continuación cuando la publique, muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori**

**Ayame-Asakura: Sanguito!!!!! ToT perdoname amiga!!!! TT me he tardado tanto! Pero espero no te hayas olvidado de este fic ni de mi, besos: Kirarita**

**Ropna: Hola amiga!!! o Y nunca me lograste agregar al msn xD que tal si tú me pasas tu correo y yo te agrego?? Gracias por tu review! Y no, no matarà a nadie por ahora xD, lo que dices del epílogo de Sólo a Veces... lo pensaré besos: Iyari**

**Kagome-chan: Jaja! Como olvidarme de la olvidadiza chica que eres? XD claro que me acuerdo de ti linda! Gracias por tu review, hace tiempo que no te veo! Cuidate: Kuruma Chidori**

**Darklady-Iria: Hola! Si! Dos reviews tuyos! XD que bonito o muchas gracias por molestarte en leer T.T un beso: Kuruma Chidori**

**Yuna Aoki: Hey lokilla! XD que suerte, Inglaterra!!!!! Yo quisiera ir, espero no te la hayas pasado tan mal! XD ojalá te vea pronto en el msn y es que ninguna de las dos nos hablamos! Un beso: Kirarita**

**Gaby: Sis!!!! Que linda tú T.T (Iya emocionada) y mira que cuanto me conoces! XD efectivamente, en un principio no tenía idea de cómo desarrollar este fiki, gracias por todo hermanis linda!!! Te quiero mucho mucho eh???? Pronto te escribiré! Te adora: Iya-Corazón (wa! Extraño que me llames así lucesita!)**

**Kagomeyasha: Muchas gracias por tu review! Sobre lo que pides... o.O lo haré más adelante, pero no será un sueño xD Nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori**

**Arwen-sensei: Sensei!!!!! T.T leíste!!! No lo puedo creer!!!!! Waa!!! Me emocionaron tanto tus dos reviews tía Arwencita! Mil gracias, te quiero mucho, besos: Chidori nn**

**Daniela: Que lindo review! :3 muchas gracias, es el primero que me dejas xD me alegra que te este gustando mi fic! Nos leemos: Kuruma Chidori**

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Hablando de reviews pequeños O.o wii!!! Me encantan tus RR xD son bastante interesantes jaja! Noi te preocupes si no puedes dejar el review, leer ya es bastante!! Y te lo agradezco muchísimo, ahora... me agregaste a tu msn??? O.O yo no te he visto, mi mail es kirara1114 (a) (la "a" es el arroba xD, y no, no hay guiones bajos ni nada o.o) gracias de nuevo, un beso: Kuruma Chidori**

**Lian Lai: Muchas gracias por tu review aquí y en "muñeca de porcelana" y sí, me he resignado sobre Anita-chan ¬¬ en fin, este fic tendrà final feliz! No t epreocupes y habrá continuación! Un beso: Kuruma Chidori**

**Justary-san: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero te haya gustado el fic, espero tus comentarios!! Besos: Kuruma Chidori**

**Me voy, perdonen de nuevo! XD pero pronto (muy pronto en realidad... a menos que me retrase con los agradecimientos de los RR) verán el capítulo 4 de Muñeca de Porcelana n.n en cuanto al 23 de este fic... O.o sin comentarios .U Iyari estar sin imaginación! Iyari estar estancada o.o (me encanta hablar así! XD)**

**Besos!**

**Kuruma Chidori (IYA! P)**


	23. Kekkai

**SHINGETSU**_ (Luna Nueva)_

**Capítulo 23 "Kekkai" **(Campo de protección) 

Kagome entre abrió los ojos topándose en fija mirada con la de Ayame; se le notaba preocupada, pero a la vez molesta. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Vagas imágenes pasaban incesantemente por su cabeza sin concordancia alguna. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué hacía Ayame en aquel lugar?...

-A-ayame... ¿Qué..?

-¡Kagome!- La pelirroja dejó entre ver una débil sonrisa. Kagome hizo a su vez lo mismo, sólo que era una sonrisa forzada que hacía que se le tensaran los músculos del rostro.

Su mirada castaña se posó en el cuerpo inerte de Sango, la muchacha bajó la mirada al suelo sonriendo aún. Se sentía tan vacía...

-¿Ayame... qué haces en este lugar?- Cuestionó la miko sin mirarla.

La sonrisa de Ayame fue borrada por un gesto de preocupación, Kagome no podía recordar lo antes sucedido.

Sus recuerdos llegaban hasta donde había comenzado a oír aquella repugnante voz masculina... Miró a su alrededor, ninguno de sus tres amigos se hallaba ahí, no entendía nada.

-Estaba cuidando de ti.- Soltó la loba.- Tú... no sabemos bien qué te sucedió; creemos que Naraku irrumpió en tu interior.

La miko llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, ahora entendía por qué tanto frío en su interior.

-¿Dónde están Miroku, Shippo y Kirara?

El semblante de Ayame se tornó pálido, comenzó a jugar con su rojizo cabello torpemente ante los nervios.

-Dime.- Insistió abruptamente.

-Ellos... junto con Kouga fueron en... –Ayame tragó seco.- fueron en busca de Naraku... desean destruirlo y salvarte...

-¡QUE!

-¡Kagome! ¡Cálmate! El hechizo de Naraku no ha cesado, ellos sólo quieren ayudarte.

-Pero... pero...

-¡Kagome! Estarán bien...

-¡Cómo dices eso! ¡Ellos...! ellos...- Kagome cubrió su rostro con sus manos conteniendo desesperadas lágrimas.- van a morir...

Ayame se mordió el labio inferior, eran tantas las probabilidades de muerte, Kagome tenía razón.

-Debemos ir...

-¿Ir?...- Ayame tomó de los hombros a su amiga zarandeándola.- ¿Pero qué cosas dices?¡Estás esperando un hijo! Es una estupidez arriesgarte así. 

-¿Y qué me dices de ellos?- Kagome volteó a ver a la youkai enfadada.- Ellos pueden morir por mi... no quiero ver más muertes... no quiero que alguien más llore. Yo sé que puedo morir en esta batalla, después de todo soy sólo una humana... ¡Pero Miroku también! No dejaré que peleen solos Ayame. Yo iré, no quiero que vengas, yo destruiré a Naraku.

-No, no irás... no sin mi.

La joven youkai sonrió, a falta de Inuyasha, ella protegería a la miko. Kagome también sonrió.

-Vamos...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Se podría saber... por qué están juntos?- Preguntó Miroku a Sesshomaru y Kagura. El youkai no habló, por el contrario, se había mantenido en un incómodo silencio desde que se vieron, en cambio la muchacha le sonrió maliciosamente al monje.

-Planeamos destruir a Naraku.- Soltó tajante. El monje se quedó sin palabras, de Sesshomaru no era extraño, incluso sabiendo que Kagura anhelaba una libertad que solo podía ser dada ante la muerte de su creador, era toda una idiotez que los dos estuvieran juntos en ello.

Miroku sería bueno en hechizos y en conocimientos generales, pero tratándose del amor...

"_Por algo será que Sango está muerta." _Se reprochó internamente.

-Ustedes dos... son...- Miroku dudó, aquella pregunta le podría costar el cuello antes de tiempo.

-¿Pareja?- Terminó Kagura sonriendo con un dejo cada vez más notorio de diversión y malicia. Miroku tragó y asintió temeroso; Sesshomaru detuvo su paso de pronto para la sorpresa de los otros dos.

-¿Sucede algo Sesshomaru?

-Ese lobo acaba de traspasar el campo de energía...

-¿Te refieres a Kouga?- Miroku esperaba todo menos aquello.- Un aliado más...

-No digas tonterías.- Kagura miró de mala forma al monje.- Kouga buscará también mi muerte... pero no le será tan fácil.- La youkai abrió su abanico con aire peligroso.

-¡Vaya! Esto era lo que menos me esperaba.- Musitó Kouga que había detenido su apresurado paso al encontrarse con los dos youkais y el houshi.- Vine en busca de Naraku y me encuentro contigo Kagura... todo sale a pedir de boca ¿No crees?

-Exactamente Kouga.- Kagura se acercó al lobo con expresión autoritaria.- Querrás pelear supongo.

-Supones bien.- Kouga sonrió triunfante. Aprovecharía para acabar con Naraku y la principal asesina de sus camaradas.

Sesshomaru no decía palabra, él sabía que era una pelea absurda que en caso de que llegara lejos, detendría aunque eso significara acabar con uno de ellos.

-¡Deténganse!- Gritó molesto Miroku.- ¿Qué les sucede? todos estamos aquí por una misma causa, ustedes dos... ¡Hagan

sus diferencias a un lado y dejen de comportarse como un par de idiotas!

-Detesto admitirlo, pero el humano tiene razón.- Sesshomaru parecía ya harto de todo aquello, él sólo deseaba terminar con la vida de Naraku y regresar a su palacio en compañía de su pareja.- Paren ya.

Kagura contuvo un gruñido exasperado y cerrando su abanico lo guardó en la cinta de su cintura. Kouga por su parte evitó cualquier comentario y fue al lado de Miroku, el cual, según le parecía, era el más cuerdo del grupo.

-¿Cómo lograste atravesar el campo?- Preguntó el ojiazul con curiosidad.

-Simplemente lo crucé.- Respondió tranquilo el lobo pero sin dejar de ver con algo de desconfianza a la mujer que caminaba al lado del lord frente a ellos.- Supongo que fueron los kakeras de mis piernas...

-Ya veo... y ya que estás aquí, de seguro fue porque estuviste en la aldea ¿No es así?

-Ayame me lo dijo todo... incluso lo de Inuyasha y lo del bebé.- Kouga bajó la mirada un tanto apesadumbrado.

-Kagome nunca fue tuya, Kouga.- Le recordó de mala gana el monje.

-Lo sé, supongo que deseaba tanto que Kagome me correspondiera, que olvidé pensar en sus propios sentimientos; ahora ella es la que está sufriendo...

-¿Eso piensas?- Miroku evitó ver a la cara al lobo que le observaba con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres Miroku?

-No cometas dos veces el mismo error, te olvidaste de los sentimientos de Kagome, incluso cuando esta se trata de la mujer que "amas", pero... ¿Te has detenido a pensar en cómo se siente Ayame ante tus palabras?

-Ayame... no... ella no... lo que ella dice sentir por mí, no es tan fuerte como piensas.- Kouga desvió su mirar, le turbaba un poco el que Kagura y Sesshomaru detuvieran su andar para mirarlo.

-¿Y por qué has de tener razón?- Miroku siguió de largo, sabía que Kouga debía meditar muy bien ese tema, no iba a permitirle que cometiera un error de esa magnitud.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Llegamos...- Ayame respiraba agitadamente, jamás se había visto obligada a llevar a alguien sobre su espalda.

-Gracias Ayame.- Kagome bajó del cuerpo de la youkai. En su espalda llevaba el carcaj repleto de flechas y el arco rojo que siempre solía usar. Su mirada se posó sobre Kirara que yacía en e suelo dormitando al lado de Shippo.

-¿Pero qué harán en este lugar? ¿Acaso no lograron atravesar el campo de energía?- Sonsacó la pelirroja.

-No, no creo que sea eso, si fuera así Miroku estaría con ellos.- Observó la miko.

-¿Ka-kagome?- Shippo entreabrió los ojos.- ¡Kagome! ¿Ya estás bien?- El kitsune saltó sobre la mujer abrazándola.

-Por el momento sí, Shippo-chan... Dime, ¿Qué hacen en este lugar? ¿Y Miroku?

-El entró solo...- Shippo bajó la vista.- Le ordenó a Kirara que cuidara de mi, supongo que creía que no le sería de ayuda ¡No es justo!

Kagome sonrió enternecida, abrazó al infante por un momento y lo dejó en la hierba verde.

-No fue eso Shippo.- Kagome se acercó al campo de energía. Podía sentir como la piel se le erizaba... había tanta energía maligna.- Miroku deseaba protegerte, es probable que no todos sobrevivamos a esta batalla.... y si te soy sincera, es posible que...

-¡No lo digas Kagome!- Le cortó Ayame.- Miroku está vivo, él estaba empeñado en salvarte la vida... él aún vive por ti y tu hijo...

-A... ayame tiene razón.- Shippo trató de ser lo más optimista posible. Sabía que esa era la única manera de ayudar a la miko ya que carecía de fuerza física para luchar.- Miroku vive por nosotros, él quiere que estemos bien... Es por eso...- Shippo cerró sus pequeños puños con fuerza.- Que aunque la idea no me agrade... me quedaré en este lugar...

-Shippo...

-Lleven a Kirara con ustedes, yo me sabré cuidar.- El zorrito sonrió.- Además, ella les será de mucha ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro?- Ayame trató de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero Kagome ahora miraba al niño con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose orgullosa de la sensatez que éste había adquirido.

-Sí, más seguro que nunca... vayan.

-Shippo-chan...- Kagome se dirigió hacia el kitsune y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, depositó un beso en su pequeña frente.- Gracias, ya verás que regresaremos con vida.

El infante sonrió mientras veía como las dos chicas y la mononoke atravesaban sin dificultad alguna el campo de protección.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Tengan cuidado!- Exclamó Kagura mientras sacaba rápidamente su abanico y lo abría.

-Je... así que Naraku ya se percató de nuestra presencia.- Sonrió cínicamente el houshi lanzando varios de sus pergaminos a los youkais que les atacaban, siendo seguido por los puñetazos y patadas de Kouga.

Pero la pelea con aquellas criaturas no duró mucho.... pues aunque Miroku no estaba en condiciones de usar la Kazzana por la presencia de aquellos insectos ponzoñosos, las cuchillas de viento de Kagura y los poderes que desprendía la Toukijin de Sesshomaru bastaron para derrotar a esos bichos inservibles.

-Pura basura...- Kouga se limpió la frente sudorosa con el torso del brazo.

Kagura miró a su alrededor en busca de algún otro enemigo....

Nada.

-Será mejor que vaya a investigar...- La joven sacó una de las blancas plumas que adornaban su cabello y salió volando de allí. _(Vaya redacción más mala ¬¬)_

Sesshomaru siguió con la mirada a su "esposa" hasta que esta se perdió de vista.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella Sesshomaru?- Miroku aún parecía dudoso al igual que el lobo. Pero el lord no respondió...

"_Yo confío en ella, eso me basta..."_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Parece que el muy cobarde no quiere aparecer...- Kagura sobrevolaba los territorios del ex palacio Tatewaki. Una extensa nube de gases venenosos le impedía ver hacia donde iba, por suerte... aquél veneno no era lo suficientemente poderoso para derribarla.

La chica de mirada escarlata se mantuvo en el aire durante unos minutos más, sabía que algo no andaba bien... pero no había rastros de ninguna criatura... Estaba decidido, podían atacar el palacio.

-¿Hallaste algo Kagura?- Preguntó Miroku cuando la mujer aterrizó.

-Nada... sólo veneno, pero no creo que nos dañe demasiado.

-Habrá que arriesgarse.- El lobo comenzó a correr rumbo al castillo del hanyou, seguido de Sesshomaru, y de Kagura, que nuevamente volaba sobre su pluma acompañada de Miroku.

Aquel presentimiento de que algo andaba mal no dejaba en paz a Kagura... Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a Kanna, de eso no había duda.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Todo está desierto... no se ve a nadie, ni Miroku, pero...- Kagome miró a su alrededor, había rastros de youkais regados por todas partes.

-Aquí hubo una pelea... Kouga no dejaría todo así...- Ayame parecía desconcertada.

-Miroku no podría con toda esta cantidad de youkais... Eso quiere decir...

-No están solos. Vamos Kagome.

-Sí...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ese maldito aún no se atreve a darnos la cara.- Musitó Kouga dando una patada a un pequeño youkai que estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

-A Naraku no se le terminan estas basuras...- Kagura acabó con varios de un solo golpe, Sesshomaru le cubría la espalda, sin tener que esforzarse mucho, pues usaba aquel látigo de luz que salía de sus garras _(digo yo O.o)_- Pero esto es sólo para distraernos mientras trama algo...

-Te equivocas... él ya tenía un plan...- Miroku aferraba su báculo con fuerza, sabiendo a lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

-No puede ser...- Por primera vez, Kagura sintió verdadero miedo... frente a ellos se hallaba Kanna, portando aquel espejo que podía arrancarles sus almas...

-Sin Kagome o Kikyo... estamos perdidos...

**Continuará...**

Hola!! Capítulo poco emocionante cierto? ¬¬ sí, como ya se imaginarán, no me gustó. Pero espero que haya sido aunque sea un poco de lo que esperaban. Perdonen la demora n.nU

_Si los planes no se me salen de las manos, el fic terminará en el capítulo 25. Sobre Nangetsu... ejem... (me van a matar!! T.T) pues lamento mucho informar que es posible que esta continuación ya no exista, o se retrase bastante, y recalco _**BASTANTE**, _razones? Este fic, aunque me gusta mucho y le tengo demasiado cariño, pues se puede decir que es el único que conservo de los "viejitos" (Los demás ya los eliminé xD) – Un Triste Adiós, Una difícil Decisión, Siempre estaré a tu lado- ya me cuesta escribir, puesto que me es más fácil redactar Universos Alternos, pues crear una trama totalmente diferente me es... divertido? o.O _

_Otra razón es que... la trama no estará del todo actualizada, pues en México los capítulos de Inuyasha los transmiten en la madrugada, y aunque antes me desvelaba y los veía n.nU comprenderán que al pasar a un nuevo grado escolar, las tareas me mantiene más absorta y es más importante que esté atenta en las clases que en el anime (nooo!!! ToT) Por lo que, si es que aún la escribo, tardaré mucho en subirla y en actualizar._

_Paso a otro punto importante, me han quitado el Internet en definitiva! ;;!! (Tal y como informé en el capítulo 4 de Muñeca) o por lo menos, durante un muy buen rato más (suerte que el domingo es mi cumpleaños y tengo la pequeñita esperanza de que me lo instalen de nuevo xD)así que me veo obligada a actualizar en un ciber y pues, como se imaginan, responder uno a uno los reviews me será muy tardado, así que lamento mucho esto, pero hasta que no tenga Internet en casa de nuevo, no podré contestarlos T.T perdón!!!_

_Espero que esto no evite que me sigan mandando sus reviews, me son muy valiosos para continuar!!! _

_Les doy las gracias a los que en este momento recuerdo que siempre me dejan n.n _

**Mis hermanitas Yashi, Sayo, a mi prima Yuzuriha, oka Aio, Yami, Ayame-Asakura (amiga!), Saav, Mat, Yokotsuno (Eva ;;), Ropna (amigui!), Darklady-Iria, Yuna, Misao Kirimachi Surasai (ya te he dicho que me encanta tu nick y tus mega reviews? XD), Roshio Haneko (linda! XD), KagInu (manola! n.n), Crystal-dono (me dejaste? No estoy segura o.o)y a Mandy y a Akemi (que no estoy segura si me dejaron review n.nU) **

**Perdonen si no nombre a alguien (lo cual estoy más que segura ¬¬) pero en este momento son todos los que recuerdo y revisando capítulos anteriores, son los mas frecuentes, a los que olvidé mencionar... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! Y perdón! n.nU **

Espero sus reviews ;;

**Este capítulo va en especial para Mat, quien tuvo que esperar mucho para que actualizara n.nU para mis hermanitas Gaby, Alex y Lina, a mi primi Yuzu, oka Aio, y Yami-kun **

Nos vemos! 

**Kuruma Chidori (IYA!)**


End file.
